City Of Dreams
by IamGingerButtons
Summary: Alec Lightwood doesn't know what he really is. He has been living in a small apartment with his mother and sister, but he starts to remember a flash of a huge house-well house wasn't really the right word for it- that he used to live in. All of these memories included his father. He had more questions than he had answers and he didn't know where to start. Continued in story...
1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood doesn't know what he really is. He has been living in a small apartment with his mother and sister, but he starts to remember a flash of a huge house-well house wasn't really the right word for it- that he used to live in. All of these memories included his father. He had more questions than he had answers and he didn't know where to start. But when he meets a mysterious man, his life starts unraveling, and it starts to reveal the truth.

_**A/N: I am not going to put it in every chapter... so just remember I don't own any of the OCs. If someone new pops up then they are mine. The rest go to the credit of Mrs. Clare. AND... REVIEW if you love it/hate it/have any ideas or questions... etc. THANKS!**_

Chapter 1

_Alec was running through the halls of a large house, or he thought it was a house. He was so sad. He ran until he saw his mom. She was on her knees holding onto his sister who was crying. "Mommy?" Maryse's arms opened to welcome Alec in too. They sat there for a long time. And all he knew was Daddy wasn't coming home again._

* * *

Alec sat in his room, thinking about the dream he had early this morning. On his bed, his robe was folded up. His mom would probably stick it in the chest she had in her room. He was now officially a grown up. 18, out of high school, and he didn't have a clue what to do. His mother had sat a stack of college catalogs on his desk at the beginning of the school year and they still sat there, a slight film of dust on the top.

He turned his attention away from the stack with a sick feeling in his stomach. He opened his desk drawer to look at the picture of his father he hid there. His dad was smiling broadly in the picture wearing his military uniform. His mother had once explained to him that he was in a Special Forces op. His uniform was black and had a look of leather. It had been what took him away from them.

He wished he could remember more about his dad. He had been 7 when he died, but he couldn't seem to pull any memories about him. The dream last night was the closest thing. There was another picture of him, holding a 3 year old Isabelle in his lap while Alec stood next to them. Their mom, he supposed, was the one taking the picture. He should remember him, shouldn't he?

He closed the drawer and stood up. Suddenly feeling restless, he pulled on a sweater over the gray tee he was wearing. He needed to get out of this tiny room. The walls were closing in on him.

There were plenty of reasons Alec couldn't settle on what he wanted for his future. First off, the only person that really knew him was his sister Isabelle. He was afraid if he was honest, people would reject him for what he was. They would be disgusted by what he liked. He sighed, walking down the street of New York. He didn't have a clue where he was walking.

The sun was beginning to set. It started raining and he ducking into the Diner he was passing. He could use some dinner anyway. He sat at one of the tables and took the menu from the side. He watched the people around him more than he paid attention to the menu. The waitress was gorgeous; she seemed to float from table to table gracefully. There was something strange about how she looked, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She came over to him. "What'll you have, sweetie?"

He scanned the page of his menu. "I'll just have the bacon cheese burger," He decided.

"Fries okay with that?" She asked him. He nodded. "Need a drink?"

"Water, please."

"Alright, well, my name is Kaelie if you need me." She sauntered off, her hips swinging from side to side.

"That's not going to get you a bigger tip from me," Alec muttered. A smile came across his face. He continued to look around at the few people in here. Something was a little off about these people. He could swear he saw long canine's on one of the patrons. He shook his head. This was New York after all. Someone probably had them sharpened at a cosmetic dentist.

The door opened. And light from the street lamps spilled into the dimly lit room. And this gorgeous man walked in. He was flamboyantly dressed in a fuchsia tee, tight glittery jeans and combat boots that laced to his knees. His leather jacket might have toned it down a bit if it didn't have fringe on the sleeves. His hair was spiked up and had a rainbow of colors streaked through it. His eyes, almond shaped giving away that he was at least part Asian, were covered in blue glitter. The blue made the green of his eyes stand out. It was the strangest color and he had to be wearing contacts because they were like cat eyes.

Alec wondered what time this guy had to get up in the mornings to get ready. He rolled his eyes at that. The guy, who couldn't have been but maybe a year older than him, ordered a beer at the bar. Alec was waiting for the bartender to tell him to get off, but the man put the beer in front of him. He must have an excellent fake ID.

Just then, as if he could feel Alec's stare, he turned around and winked at him. He hopped off the bar stool and sauntered over to him. He sat down without saying a word and gulped down the last of his beer. Alec watched as his Adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. Alec swallowed hard. This man was absolutely the sexiest man alive.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

Alec shook his head. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." His voice sounded flirty. Who was he, and what did he do with Alec?

"Magnus Bane." The man said.

"Alec Lightwood." And he noticed as the man's eyes narrowed.

"I believe I do know you, Alexander. But the last time I saw you, you were just a tiny thing."

"Call me Alec. And you must have been pretty small yourself. What are you? 19?"

"Give or take." Magnus said mysteriously.

Alec shivered. This man was able to make him feel so much without even trying. What the Hell?

"So tell me, Alexander, what brought you here to this place of all places?" He was gesturing to the diner. Alec looked around and it was like Magnus was showing him something he had never seen before. Two tables over, where the long toothed man had been sitting, now occupied by a woman with slightly off colored skin. Like she had tried to dye herself and her ears came to a point. She had a mass of blue curly hair. Her companion looked similar, almost like they could be brother and sister. He had long hair the color of the sea.

These people seemed to be really into body modifications here. Not that Alec was opposed to that.

The next table was filled with a group of guys who were ravishing their food. It looked like raw hamburger meat. Alec shuddered at the thought. They were all clad in leather like they belonged to some motorcycle gang. Their eyes flashed when they looked at them, something was very animalistic about them.

Alec shook his head. "The rain brought me in here." What kind of place was this? His burger came and Magnus watched him eat it. He was a meticulous eater. Very neat with the monstrous burger. When he was done, he wiped his mouth with his napkin even.

As if answering some deep longing he hadn't even let himself realize yet, Magnus put his hand out. "Come on, let's get out of here." Magnus threw some bills on the table more than paying for his beer and Alec's food. Kaelie just waved to them on their way out.

* * *

_What the hell am I doing?_ Magnus thought. He was dragging a Nephilim around with him. And worse yet, they kid didn't even know what he was. He was having so much fun though. They had strolled through Central Park. The rain had subsided and the sun was almost set. Alec was so oblivious to the Faeries that walked around. He had to be able to see them. He saw them Taki's. They laughed together and talked like they had known each other for years.

Magnus wanted to keep him laughing. His amazing blue eyes lit up like witchlight when he laughed. Those eyes looked deep into Magnus's soul and melted his heart.

It had been so long since Magnus had let anyone into that heart. He usually kept up his walls but today he felt them crumbling.

_What the Hell am I doing?_ Alec was mentally hyperventilating. Here he was running around with this man he just met. And he was openly flirting with him _in public_. He didn't even care about who saw him. Though as he looked around, he only saw strangers.

_There must be some sort of body modification convention in town,_ he thought. More people in the park had those pointed ears, crazy hair, and odd skin. Again, not his cup of tea, but life included all kinds.

Magnus pulled him out of his train of thought. "Want to come to my place? We could, um, watch a movie?"

Alec felt himself nod. He didn't feel like himself around this man. Or maybe it was that he felt more like himself. He felt free.

They got to the apartment and they were greeted by a cat. "Chairman Meow, this is Alexander Lightwood. Alec, I would like you to meet my companion, Chairman Meow."

It was the first time he'd ever been formally introduced to a cat. The Chairman seemed to look at him like he was waiting for something. "Uh, hello there." Alec felt silly. He scratched behind the cat's ear and was satisfied when he heard a loud purr emanating from the feline.

Magnus flopped onto the couch in the most graceful way. He kicked his boots off after pulling the long zipper down. He stretched and the way he moved was like a cat stretching in the sun. His shirt rode up revealing a smooth stomach. Alec's mouth gaped open. The stomach was too smooth, completely devoid of a belly button.

He cleared his throat not exactly sure what to do. Magnus just patted the cushion next to his legs and invited him to sit. Magnus put in on a movie that had werewolves and Vampires in it. And he talked throughout pointing out flaws in the story.

"Real vampires can't get in the sun." He said at one point. Alec ignored it, thinking he might just be a paranormal fiction buff.

As the movie went on they got more comfortable on the couch. Alec was stretched out with his head lying on Magnus's side and his arm flung across his hips. Magnus had his arm draped down Alec's body. They were very snuggly for a first date.

_Is that what this was?_ Alec wondered. He wondered if he could just ask him. But what if he said no? Alec didn't think he could handle the embarrassment if he said no.

Magnus seemed to always be able to sense when Alec was thinking about something. "This is a pretty good first date, huh?"

Alec nodded as he sat up, stretching. He smiled. Well, he hadn't smiled this much in his entire life he was pretty sure. His cheeks hurt just a little.

"There are three more of these movies. Want me to start number 2?"

Alec wanted to say no. It was getting late, but he couldn't stop himself. "Yeah, I think I am up for an all-night marathon." He pulled his phone out and texted his mother.

_Spending the night with my friend._

His mom texted back, _have fun, sweetie. _

Magnus had been reading over his shoulder. "You don't mind if I stay the night, right?" Alec asked. Hoping he would be ok with it now.

"I think I can manage to share my bed with you, just this once." He winked indicating the joke even though he'd kept his tone serious.

Alec loved his sense of humor. He watched him bend over to put in the next movie. Magnus shook his hips, knowing that Alec's eyes were on his ass.

He sauntered back over to the couch and pulled Alec close to him. "Now I will warn you, at some point the werewolf is going to take his shirt off. And, well, it pretty much puts me in the mood every time I see it." A smile cracked his face and he tossed his head back laughing. It was infectious so Alec laughed with him.

It was his turn to be playful. "I think we can figure something out if it happens again."

Magnus stopped laughing. His eyes flashed with lust as he looked at the boy next to him. "Don't tease me, Alexander." It was a very sobering statement.

"I- I'm not teasing," he held up three fingers.

"What is that?"

"Boy scout's honor." Alec blushed.

"Were you a boy scout?"

Alec shook his head. "No, but I wanted to be. I went to one meeting when I was eight. One of the other boys called me a pansy. I cried all the way home, which I guess, proved his point."

Magnus pulled him close like he was trying to comfort the inner eight year old Alec. The way they sat, Alec's head was right under Magnus's chin. They fit like two pieces of the same puzzle. Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head.

Alec blushed. They settled in as the movie was getting under way. Magnus lightly ran his fingers up and down the exposed skin of Alec's arm. Being so cuddly made him too warm for his sweater.

All of the sudden, the werewolf boy comes onto the screen… and there goes the shirt. Magnus paused the movie.

"You said you weren't teasing me earlier." He said almost darkly. His hands went to the hem of Alec's shirt tugging and making his intentions know. He wanted his shirt off.

Alec blush. "I am not going to compare to _that_." He pointed to the tan muscles of the teen wolf.

"Let me be the judge of that."

Alec pulled the faded tee off and tossed it aside. Magnus's eyes seemed to darken. His hand ran over the skin of his friend. His hands looked tan compared to the light skin that stretched over the muscles of his companion. "You do not disappoint, Alec." He whispered. He was not buff, but he was well built. It was the body of a shadow hunter. They had higher metabolisms than your average human.

"I guess it was the soccer I played in school." He shrugged feeling suddenly embarrassed by the attention he was getting. He was looking lost.

Magnus had to stop him from looking at him like a lost puppy. He put his hands on the shoulders of future lover and pulled him towards him. He approached slowly. He had a feeling that this was Alec's first rodeo as it were. He tentatively touched his lips to Alec's. Alec's mouth parted in surprise. Magnus leaned in more and touched his tongue to his partner's.

Alec moaned in his throat. Magnus took that as permission to continue the experiment. He slipped out of his shirt and pressed their naked chests together. Alec's flesh was hot against his. He could feel his erection against his stomach the way they were pressed together. It felt substantial in the position they were in now.

"Alec," Magnus was trying to get his attention. But Alec was busy smoothing his hands all over Magnus. It was keeping him from thinking straight. "Alec, unless you want this to go faster than I planned, you will stop doing that." Magnus really hadn't even planned on kissing him tonight. Damn that werewolf in the movie!

Alec stilled his hands. Not sure that he wanted to stop.

"We will have plenty of time for that." Magnus looked him in the eyes.

They were going to see each other again! Alec was so excited. Physically as well as mentally.

"I am going to go get in my PJs, and I will bring something for you to wear, unless you'd just like to get naked." Magnus winked again.

At this point, naked sounded good to Alec, but it also sounded scary. He'd just experienced his first make out session and he was feeling brave. His head was beginning to clear though and he realized how close he'd come to letting Magnus take him right then.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am going to be asking if anyone has better ideas for the TITLE. I am not a huge fan of my working title right now. Check out the cover for the story too :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**_

Chapter 2:

_There a boy. He was golden. That was the only way Alec knew to describe him. Alec felt safe with him. And happy, Alec was truly happy. This was how he felt with Magnus now. The golden boy looked smugly at him. "Come on! Let's go sneak up on Izzy." And off they ran._

* * *

Alec woke up from the dream when the sun came up and shined through his lids, casting a golden light in the room. At first, he was disoriented. Then he realized that he was in bed with Magnus. After and amazing make out session, and then finishing the movie, they snuggled up in bed and slept.

Magnus had given him what he called his most subdued PJ bottoms to wear. They were navy with bright yellow stars all over them. They made him smile. Magnus stirred beside him and Alec could feel his morning wood pressing into his back. The thought of it made him drool a little.

In the bright light of day, the shy Alec he was so used to being seemed to have returned. He got up and snuck to the bathroom to take care of business. Then he used his finger to brush his teeth since he didn't have a toothbrush there. He pulled on his tee but left on the PJs. He padded in his bare feet back to the bed and climbed back in.

Magnus stirred again, this time opening his eyes. His smile took over his face. "Good morning, gorgeous." He snuggled close pressing his morning glory against Alec yet again. "It seems that I have a bit of a problem this morning." Magnus got up. "I suppose I should go take care of this."

"Wait." Alec said. Something about him made him feel so comfortable in his own skin. He liked it. Magnus looked at him expectantly. "I'll take care of it for you." He blushed now that the words were out.

"How can I resist that blush, Alexander?" He slipped his purple and green plaid bottoms off and his prominent member sprang free. He climbed back into the bed. "Are you sure?"

Alec, not trusting his voice, simply nodded and licked his lips.

Magnus kissed him. Starting slowly again, then he worked himself up to more passion and tongue. Alec was so turned on just by his lips. Alec's hand shook as he reached down to Magnus's erection. He pumped him slowly but firmly.

"Oh Alec," Magnus breathed out. Alec had his own problem growing at that point. Alec let his lips travel over Magnus's neck and chest. He sped up the pace keeping the grip firm like he knew he liked it when he touched himself.

He wasn't paying too much attention to Magnus's hands but he felt him grab Alec's penis. He started matching the pressure and pace as he started playing with Alec.

"Oh, fuck, Magnus." He was very appreciative of the reciprocation.

"Mm," was all Magnus could say in reply. He was building very close to the edge. His arm got a bit jerkier as he came closer to the finish line.

"Come, Magnus," Alec said somehow knowing exactly what he was going to do. He stilled Magnus's hand. "Focus on you right now, baby." His head travelled down and he knew Magnus was about to come. He moved his hand to the base of his shaft and slipped him into his mouth. His lips covered his teeth and he began moving his mouth up and down.

A wordless groan came out of his partner which stirred so much in him. Magnus tensed and his hand gripped Alec's hair. Alec sped up his pace. His tongue traced the seam of Magnus's bulge. "I'm coming." He said just about a second before his juice filled Alec's mouth.

Alec sat up and swallowed. Magnus's eyes widened when he watched him swallow his crème. "Alec, that was so hot." He pulled him close and kissed his mouth. He could taste himself on Alec's lips. He reached down and continued to pump his shaft. With his other hand he stuck two fingers in his mouth and moistened them. He reached around and gingerly began to play with Alec's entrance. First he just tickled the outside with his fingers. Alec sucked in a quick intake of air.

Magnus took that as a sign he liked it. He slipped his middle finger into the hole. He pumped it at the same tempo that his other hand pumped his member. Alec's hips automatically started moving along with him. He decided against trying two fingers, this was Alec's first experience.

Magnus watched his face as he tensed. There was something about watching those clear blue eyes cloud over. He was close now. Alec groaned as his dick jerked and spurted out his load. There was a mess.

He must have been in some sort of stupor. He thought he saw a blue spark and felt like he'd been cleaned. Was he having a stroke? He never knew an orgasm could bring on stroke. But it had been very good.

Magnus kissed his forehead. He had been lying very still and smiling for a little longer than Magnus was comfortable with. "Alexander, are you ok?"

"Mhmm." He said. His smile breaking a little brighter and his eyes still closed, this made Magnus smile too.

"Want to get a shower? We can go out today."

"Mhmm." But he still didn't move.

* * *

Alec was enjoying yet another day with Magnus. They went to eat and walked around the city aimlessly. At one point, they passed this old church. Alec stopped.

Magnus hadn't paid attention to where they were walking and he held his breath as he waited. Alec was trying to pinpoint how he knew this place. Magnus watched the different looks moving across Alec. Finally, he seemed resign that he was just letting it go.

"This place looks so familiar." Alec muttered. He shook his head as if trying to clear it. Magnus snaked his fingers in to Alec's and they walked together hand in hand.

* * *

Alec was in a great mood when he got home. Isabelle was snuggled up to her boyfriend, Simon, watching TV and his mom was cooking dinner. He had eaten again with Magnus so he wasn't hungry.

"Hey Mom, I ate already so I think I am just going to hit the hay."

Maryse looked semi surprised at the tone of Alec's voice. "Have fun?"

"Yeah," He hugged his mom and turned to leave.

"Is this friend you were with a girl?" She was really thinking maybe she should have made sure of that last night, but Alec was so innocent and shy, she didn't think to ask.

"No. Mom, he's just a friend and not a girl." It was sort of true. They weren't boyfriends or anything. And no matter how flamboyant he dressed, he was all male.

"Ok, well, sleep well and tomorrow we can talk some?"

Alec just nodded.

Isabelle eyed him as he passed again. He knew she would attack him for information after Simon left.

* * *

He was sitting on his bed surfing the internet on his laptop. He had entered the name of that old church that they had passed on the streets into Google. Nothing came up. It was so curious.

He was startled by a quick, quiet knock then Isabelle came into the room without him responding. He didn't mind so much just because she was really his best friend.

"Simon gone?" He asked looking at the time. It was passed 11 so he must be. House rules were strictly enforced by mom. Not that any of her rules were extreme in the least but she needed to know she had control as a single parent.

Isabelle nodded. "And I waited until mom was asleep so we could talk."

Alec patted the bed so she would come over and sit by him. He was more than willing to talk to her about anything. He'd never had to come out and say "I'm gay" to his sister. She knew. She said she had always known. She said she probably knew before Alec knew.

"Spill it," she said sitting with her legs tucked under her.

"I met someone." Alec took a breath. It still seemed like maybe he'd dreamed it. He couldn't find anything on the internet about that church, he didn't see anything about a body modification convention, and he didn't even see anything about that diner he had dashed into because of the rain. It really made it all seem surreal.

"Isabelle, have you ever, once you remove yourself from a situation, started feeling like maybe it was all a dream?"

"If it was a dream, you must have slept in the park last night because you sure didn't come home." She had the biggest smile on her face. Laughter twinkled in her eye and he knew she was truly happy for him. "The way I feel with Simon is something unique. None of the other boys had ever made me feel that way. Sometimes when he leaves, I think, am I just crazy? I feel like I could never _really_ feel that way about anyone. But somehow, it's like he makes me feel like me. And not just me but like I am the best me I can be with him."

Alec nodded, understanding exactly what she was saying. "He makes me feel like me. For the first time in my life, I feel like I can be me without anyone judging me. I felt confident." He was glowing or at least he felt like he was.

"Alec, I know not everyone in the world will accept you, but I hate that you feel that way ever. Being gay doesn't change how amazing you are and you deserve to be happy. You do know that if you begin being serious with someone, you will have to tell mom?"

He sighed. "I am just so scared to tell her. Will she disown me or accept me?" His smile faltered and he got a line of worry between his brows.

"She loves us." Isabelle said it as if that answered it all. But Alec knew better. One of the guys in his class had come out junior year to his parents and they had kicked him out. He moved in with another student's parents who took pity on him. As soon as he turned 18, he had been pushed out of that house too. He could see that boy in his mind now. A sad smile on his face and he floated through the world day after day. He ended up going out every night to clubs and going home with random men so he would have places to sleep. Alec was so scared of that life.

He didn't have a job. He had just met Magnus so there was no way he could pose the question of moving in with him if his mom decided she couldn't stand having a gay son.

"Let's see how it goes."

"Alec, I think you know already. You deserve to be happy." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Now, I am going to sneak out and get it on with Simon, so don't tell on me." She knew he never would. He just nodded and gave her a weak smile.

He felt exhausted so he was soon asleep.

**_A/N: I know this one is short... sorry..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Alec was running through the halls, laughing. Isabelle chased him, and there was a blond boy playing with him too. For some reason, everything looked so tall. Isabelle looked young and so did the blond boy. This was the golden boy from his other dream. The blond boy was beautiful. His eyes were golden._

_Alec passed a mirror and did a double take. He looked about 7, his blue eyes stood out under the mop of hair on his head. He had a paly sword in his hand and he wanted to say it was called Uriel. He had named his sword. He and the blond boy attack a pile of pillows and Isabelle laughed a high pitched laugh and shouted in victory._

_Robert walked in and messed up Alec's hair then picked him up. He kissed him and set him back on his feet. He was wearing his gear for work. He picked up Isabelle next, gave her a swift kiss and then set her back down. Then he did the same for the blond boy._

_"Alec, you and Jace have to watch over your mom and sister while I am gone. I'll be home as soon as I can ok, buddy?"_

_Alec felt himself nodding. He felt so sad that daddy was leaving again. "How long this time?" He mumbled between sniffles. He was crying a little but he was trying to hold it in so his dad would know he was brave._

_"Just a few days." But Alec knew his daddy wouldn't be back this time. This time, he would die while he was out there. His lip quivered and he nodded._

_"I love you," Robert addressed it to all three of the kids. Isabelle looked like she would cry any second and Jace-that is what his dad had called him- stood proud with his chin tilted up._

_Maryse had said her goodbyes in private while the kids played but she kissed him one last time before he took an elevator out._

_Alec looked at his mom who was wiping away a tear. He heard the elevator again. Hoping it was his dad coming back and telling them he didn't have to go he turned._

_A man walked in, black hair styled meticulously and glitters on his eyes. He was wearing a style that was a little gothic. But there was no mistaking this man. It was Magnus._

_Little Alec had no interest in him, but the dreaming Alec willed the boy to pay attention. But the boy left the hall, his playmates and the man forgotten._

* * *

Alec woke up, drenched in sweat. It was still dark outside. Tears were on his cheeks. That hadn't been a dream, it had been too real. He had just had a memory about his dad. The first thing he could ever remember about him was the day he left them to face his death. And Magnus, looking exactly the same that he did now, was in the memory.

This is stupid; it had to have been a dream. He pulled out his phone and texted Magnus.

_I need to see you._

Then he realized it was probably late. He looked at his alarm clock and it was showing 3:42 am. Then he hoped he didn't wake him. But he really needed answers and he needed them now.

His phone beeped to let him know he'd received a message.

_Come on over, Alexander. Wear your PJs ;)_

Alec grabbed a hoodie to throw on over his tee. His blue flannel pants were worn and faded and soft. He didn't mind going over there in comfort. He grabbed his keys and wallet and stuffed them into the pockets of the hoodie. He slipped on his converse and headed out. He knew his mom would be up at about 7. She never slept in. He made a note.

_Felt like I needed some fresh air, so I am taking a walk, be back soon. _

He briskly walked. Sometimes people portrayed the city as dangerous. Alec guessed it was, but to him it was home. He didn't mind walking around in the middle of the night. He didn't look around as he walked. He just stayed focused. Soon enough he was buzzing the call box for Magnus's apartment.

The disembodied voice said, "If this is not Alexander Lightwood, do me a favor and leave." Then the door opened. Alec smiled and walked in. It was time to find out what the hell his dream was… or his memory.

* * *

Alec was nervous now that he was here. He was staring hard at his nails. It was like he was studying the dirt underneath them. Magnus sat down, not sure what the young man was thinking about.

So Alec decided to work his way up to what her really wanted to ask. "Magnus, if I asked you some questions would you be honest with me?"

Magnus thought about how to best answer this. "I will be as honest as I can be with you, Alec. I want you to trust me. If I know the truth, I will share it."

"Are you wearing contacts?" Alec had wanted to know. He hadn't taken any out before he went to bed.

"No, these are my eyes." He shrugged. "It's a family trait." That was pretty honest, he thought.

"And you belly button, or lack thereof?"

"Same answer, Alexander, family trait."

"OK, what do you do for a living?"

Tricky. He answered, "I work from home, mostly."

_Oh God, he's a drug dealer,_ Alec thought.

"I'm not doing anything illegal. I just have a home based business." He said as if he could read his mind… again.

Alec nodded. "How old are you?"

"Alec…." He started but Alec cut him off, not really caring because he had something more pressing he needed to say.

"Never mind that, Magnus. I don't care. I am 18 and I am an adult so it doesn't matter. I have something else I really want to talk about but I was kind of working up to it. I had to build my nerves I guess."

"I will tell you anything I can." Magnus said supportively.

"I had a dream. It was like a memory. I was probably 7. I was in this huge house. Well, it didn't feel like a house but it felt like home. Anyway, I was there and I was playing with Isabelle and another boy, Jace. My dad was there. I know this was the last time I saw him. He was saying goodbye to me and Isabelle and the other boy, too. I knew he wouldn't be back but I couldn't change what was happening to say not to go. It was preprogrammed so I knew it wasn't a dream. It had to be a memory."

He looked confused but shook it off and continued. "After my dad left, you came in. You looked like you do now but dressed all gothic. You haven't aged. It's been 11 years and yet you look the same."

"I would like to think my fashion is slightly better than what I wore in the 90s." Magnus waived it off. "Alec, I can tell you about it, but it will take a lot of explaining and you might not like what you hear."

"I will listen to you. I will not interrupt. I will save any questions for the end. I don't know why, because I just met you, but I feel like I can trust you." He mimicked zipping his lips and waited for Magnus to start.

"Alright." He took a deep breath and hoped his love didn't run screaming after hearing the truth.

* * *

Alec was silent for the entire story. He sat there now, it had been 30 minutes since Magnus had finished. Still he was silent.

"Alec?"

Alec put his hand up. He needed to think. He had just learned a great deal.

"I have a lot of questions." He said finally.

"I expected that." Magnus pulled his legs beneath him on the couch. His PJ bottoms were little short shorts and the exposed a tattoo on his thigh. Alec focused on the ink for just a moment. It was really hot but he couldn't let himself think about that right now.

"You are a warlock and that means you are the child of a rape in which the father is a demon and the mother is a human." It was a statement but Magnus nodded anyway to confirm.

"I am a shadowhunter or a nephilim?"

"Right."

"I am supposed to be trained to fight Demons." Again nodding in agreement, Magnus will him to continue. "So should we hate each other?"

"Some warlocks do not like Nephilim. But in my life, I have helped out your kind. I have no issues with you or your kind. And your people do not dislike me. You might run across some warlocks that you do not like. Some can be evil just mass murdering humans are evil."

Made sense he supposed so Alec nodded. "My dad wasn't in the military."

"Not the human military. He belonged to the Clave. They fight demons mostly in small quantities but sometimes in the history there have been wars that have been more unfairly proportioned." Magnus sighed. "This is how your father died. He was leading in one of those battles. It may not make you feel better but they defeated the demons that day. They kept this world safe."

That did make him feel better. "My mother is a shadowhunter too, but she gave it up to protect the remainder of her family. I get that." He said it like he had had a great epiphany. "We used to live in that old church."

"The institute. Your parents ran it until your mom left. Now it is under the head of the Greymark family."

"Can we go there?"

"Sure. You can make a decision to go back to the Clave and be a shadowhunter. Your mother's decision does not have to be yours." Magnus's heart clinched. He didn't want him to be in dangerous situations. He might lose him.

"And the people I saw were faeries and werewolves."

"Among others, in collective, downworlders." Magnus said. "Warlocks and vampires are in that category too. And we live in peace with Nephilim. We can even be helpful to Nephilim."

"I think I understand, mostly." It was a lot to take in. "I don't understand what I am supposed to be. But I have always felt on the outside. I thought it was because I was gay. But maybe it was more."

"Alexander," Magnus pulled him closer to him and hugged him. "You are extraordinary. That is why you feel like an outsider. You are just too amazing to fit in with mundies."

"Mundane is a regular old person, right?"

"Mhmm." Magnus nuzzled Alec's neck. The sun was peaking up in the horizon outside. Soft light came in through the windows. "Let's go sleep a couple of hours and then I will take you to the institute. Then you can learn all you want."

Alec yawned. He hadn't realized exactly how exhausted he really was.

**_A/N: This is another short one... but they just end where it feels like it should..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Everyone who reviews deserves LOVE :) **_

Chapter 4:

Alec and Magnus were walking. Alec had called his mom and told her he wanted to talk to her when he got home but he had something he needed to do. She had sounded worried. But he had assured her everything was fine.

They were coming up on the big old cathedral. He was getting a bit nervous. Magnus grabbed his hand and quietly told him it would be alright.

Magnus had called ahead so Jocelyn and Luke were waiting for them at the door. Magnus nodded in greeting to Luke and kissed Jocelyn on both cheeks. He turned to Alec and said, "Alexander Lightwood, this is Jocelyn and Luke Greymark. They are head of the institute."

Alec took turns shaking their hands saying, "Please call me Alec."

"Our daughter is about your age, I think." Jocelyn said. She motioned for them to come in. "There is another shadowhunter here, but you might know him, I heard."

Jace came down the hall as they got out of the elevator onto the second floor. He walked over to them. "Alec." He said and hugged him. Alec might not remember him, but they had been best friends according to everyone who did know. They gave him a tour and as they moved from room to room, memories flashed in his mind. It was like they were hidden in the back of a dark closet and he couldn't quite reach them.

They ended the tour in the library. A red headed girl sat curled up in one of the chairs, reading. She looked a lot like Jocelyn. She popped up when they walked in. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Clary." Then her arm snaked around the waist of Jace and they leaned on towards one another. It was obvious that they were together.

Alec longed to pull Magnus closer, but he was afraid of what they would think if they knew. He had begged Magnus not to mention what they were to them. He had said it was too early for there to be an announcement anyway, but he'd seen the flash of hurt in the feline eyes.

"What's next?" He posed the question to the room.

"Well, it's customary for shadowhunters to train at an early age, but since you weren't ever given the option we could start now. If you want to." Jocelyn said hesitantly. Not sure he was prepared for this since he just found out what he is. "You would move into the institute while you trained."

"What about my sister?" He knew his mother would not be invited back to this life. He had started reading a book Magnus got him about it.

"She is more than welcome to join us as well. How old is she?"

"Sixteen." He said.

Magnus cleared his throat as an awkward silence stretched out in the room. "Oh yeah, so I will, talk to Isabelle. Can I come back tomorrow with my decision?" Alec said scratching the back of his neck as a nervous habit.

"Sure. I hope you will tell Isabelle to come and do the tour before she makes a decision as well."

"Sure will." Alec and Magnus began to leave.

In the elevator, away from the others, Alec kissed Magnus lightly. "Thank you."

They walked back together. He was going to go home and talk to his family. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Thank you again." They part ways in front of Magnus's building and Alec raced home.

* * *

Maryse paced the floors when she was nervous. This is how Alec found her when he got home. "Mom, want to eat and talk?" He held up a bag that had spaghetti, salad and bread in it. He had picked it up on the way home. "Is Izzy here too?" He asked. "I got plenty for everyone."

Maryse smiled at her son. He would never know how proud she was that he is how he is. So sweet and caring, she had brought him up but she knew it was his choice on how he would act as a person. "I'm starving." She said and grabbed the food to plate in the kitchen.

Alec went into Izzy's room. "I brought lunch home." He said in a way of greeting her. She hopped up and went to the dining area to set the table and Alec pour lemonade for them all to drink. This was how his family worked. They all did their part to make life run smoothly. Alec smiled. He had a perfect family. He was hoping the bombshell he was about to drop didn't ruin it.

Maryse said a prayer over the food. "May the angel bless this food." She always ended her prayers like that. Since they didn't really go to church, he had never understood her need to pray so much. Now he understood that as nephilim, they were of the angels. Or at least part of them was. He was still a bit confused on that part of life.

"Mom, I have to talk to you and I wanted Iz to be here too." Izzy's eyes darted to him. She thought it was the 'mom, I'm gay' speech. She was about to be surprised.

"Sure, baby, what's up?" Maryse said taking a swig of her lemonade.

"I know why you did what you did with our lives after dad died. I don't want you to ever think that you should regret what you have chosen for us. You did all in your power to protect us and make us the perfect family."

Maryse's eyes narrowed but she smiled. She would wait to see where this was going before she jumped to conclusions. There was no way Alec found out, she knew that. "I love you two. I had to make life good for you both."

"I found out today, this morning, that we are not what you have raised us to be. And I am not mad at you. I hope you don't get mad at me about this."

Izzy was looking confused. Alec was flustered. It wasn't coming out the way he wanted it to.

"I met someone a couple of days ago. He is a warlock."

Izzy spit some lemonade out that she had just drank and Maryse gasped. "Alec, have you gone mad?" Izzy shrieked. Maybe he was trying to make 'I'm gay' sound better than 'I've gone round the bend'. Izzy was not sure what his plan was.

Maryse just asked. "You met Magnus?"

Alec nodded. "I had a dream, it was more like a memory of dad, and so I asked him questions. He was just being honest about my questions."

Maryse snorted. "Magnus is all about honesty."

Alec ignored that. "I went to the institute. I met Jocelyn and Luke and Jace and Clary. I want to go live there and train with them."

Maryse looked at him, "Even knowing what happened to Robert?"

Alec nodded. "I never knew what I wanted to do with my life. I always felt lost. But now I know. And I want Izzy to have the option too."

"I'm lost. Alec, are you trying to make it better when you tell mom you're gay or what?" And just like that it was out there.

Maryse looked like she was going to choke. "You're gay?" Alec was every shade of red possible. And he nodded.

Maryse surprised him by hugging him. "I love you no matter what. You are my son. I will talk to Izzy about this. I will tell her what is happening." She pulled back from the hug. "You are in love with him aren't you?" Alec nodded again.

She brushed the hair that was beyond needing a haircut out of his eyes. "Just know that I am here for you no matter what happens. Magnus is a great person. But I worry that he will be too much for you. He has been around a _long_ time, baby." _And I don't want him to hurt you,_ she added silently in her head.

"I know, mom. But if I don't take risks, I will never know. I will never live my life if I am afraid of it."

Maryse knew he was right. She kissed his forehead and he went to his room. He watched as she sat down with a very confused Izzy. Then he turned to pack his bags.

* * *

Magnus read the text from Alec again. He was a little excited that his boyfriend chose the life he belonged to, but he knew as a mundane he would be a lot safer. Maybe Maryse had to right idea.

_Come over._ Magnus texted back. He smiled as he sat back and watched "Say Yes to The Dress" on TV. He loved laughing at the people who argued over which bland white dress looked good. Some of them had lots of bling but all in all they were still bland and white.

_Got my bags packed. I will bring them and you can take me to the institute tomorrow. _It was the text response. Magnus got up and turned off the TV. He looked at his hot pink couch. He was not feeling it anymore. There was a flash and there was a lime green leather overstuffed couch with a navy overstuffed chair. A couple more flashes and purple throw pillows were added along with a navy chenille throw. "Better." He smiled.

He went to the bedroom still feeling a little restless and took a look at the yellow covers. He straightened them a bit the old fashioned way but sparked up some purple and green throw pillows in here too. He was feeling this clashing colors thing tonight.

He went to the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom and did some minor touch ups on his eyeliner and glitter shadow. He gave himself a nod of approval just as the door buzzed. He skipped lightly across the floor- almost floating- to answer the door.

"Alexander, you are welcome to come up." He released the button and danced about the room while he waited on Alec to enter.

Alec looked at his lover twirling in yellow pants and a mesh tank top. He was shaking his butt and humming something upbeat. Alec giggled a bit. That was very un-Alec.

Magnus whirled on him. He pulled him to his chest and kissed him as he danced around the room with him. Alec watched the room spinning around him. The pink was gone replaced by bright green. Alec smiled. Green was better than pink any day.

They landed on the green couch and sank into the large cushions. "This is much more comfortable than the last couch," Alec said snuggling into Magnus. Magnus crushed his mouth to his little shadowhunter's plump lips and moaned.

There was something that seemed so desperate in his kiss. He had never felt the need he felt with Alec. Alec tugged on the mesh of Magnus's shirt and he wiggled out of it. Alec's hands were a bit cold and the shook slightly as they ran over the flesh of Magnus's torso. The warlock shivered with need as his blue eyed companion ran his hot open mouthed kisses all over his chest.

Magnus was not going to be able to stop himself if this continued. "Alec." He panted and Alec's mouth crushed his.

He was ready. He knew that he barely knew this man, but his mom helped him realize, he is in LOVE with Magnus. "Shh." He said breaking the kiss only for a moment. Then he crushed his lips back to his lover's. Magnus ran his orange nails lightly over the boy's chest under his worn sweater. Alec knew Magnus wanted him naked.

That was the only part he was still worried about. He had seen him last time. But that had been in an intimate bedroom setting and not all out in the open. He'd been under the yellow comforter. Somewhere in his mind he held on to hope that Magnus had kept that amazingly loud and perfect yellow comforter.

Alec pulled off his sweater. Magnus wriggled out of his yellow jeans and of course there were no undies underneath. And Alec gaped a little. Magnus was already in full bloom.

"Now for those silly jeans of yours," he said and danced his way to the buttons. He pulled the zipper and Alec sprang free. Magnus tossed them to the side. Then he pounced on him. Magnus straddled him, their shafts rubbed against one another and it sent shivers through both of them.

Magnus knew it was now or never if Alec needed them to stop. "Alec?"

"Shh." He put his finger to Magnus's lips to still them. He looked into the feline eyes of his gentleman lover and just nodded.

"Are you sure?" It was barely a whisper. Again Alec nodded.

Magnus knew he needed to be gentle. This would be Alec's first time. He took Alec's hands and led him to the bed. With a twist of his magical finger, he made sure there were lit candles and rose petals waiting for them.

.

_**a/n: remember Reviews are like crack so REVIEW so I can get my FIX! hahaha.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Alec lay down on the bed. There were throw pillows and rose petals. The yellow comforter was still there. It made him smile.

He moved like he was making snow angels in the rose petals. Magnus crawled up the bed toward him like a lioness about to pounce. Alec's excitement was on his face as well as showing in other more intimate ways. He crooked his finger at his warlock in a very flirtatious and un-Alec like way.

A flash of lust was prominent in the eyes of Magnus. He slinked up to his partner and slowly kissed his lips with emotions that he was not sure he could name. He drew moans from his young lover. Alec's hands roamed as they just met mouth to mouth.

The pace was slow and steady. Magnus had never made love to someone in such a caring way. He was sure someone had been a virgin at one point. In the younger days of this earth, young people were supposed to keep their virtue. But that had almost always been a crock. Girls played it well, some actually kept it, and boys will be boys. Just as they always have been, they always will be. But even in days where it was sin to steal the virtue of a young lad or lass, he never cared to take this much care with anyone.

Alec seemed to bring out his most human parts. He stopped kissing him and pulled him into a cuddle. They lay there together like that- feather light touches- and seduced one another in the simplest ways.

Alec shivered and trembled. Some was caused by nerves. Some was caused by excitement. He was enjoying the foreplay a lot. But he wanted to press fast forward a bit. It was killing him. The buildup was very intense.

"Magnus, I don't want you to think that I am not enjoying all of this very much because I am, but I want this to move on a little. You are driving me absolutely crazy and if you don't fuck me soon I am going to end up in the asylum." He said it. There was a tone to his voice that said he was serious and that he was begging. Magnus giggle a bit.

"I am glad. This slow pace was for you, baby." He took two fingers and slicked them with some lube and slid them slowly into Alec. He was still going to prep the poor boy. He used his other hand with a bit more lube and pumped him at the pace his other fingers moved.

"Oh, Magnus, God, Please more." Each word was a staccato music note. Magnus pulled out his fingers. He shifted himself.

"Are you ready, Alec?"

"Now, yes." He was breathless. Magnus kept moving his hand up and down the shaft as he made his way to Alec's entrance. He was so worried he would hurt him. He entered slowly, just a little at a time.

Alec's breath caught. He felt full and the pressure was immense. Magnus began moving his hips to the same slow rhythm as his hand pumped. He was hitting the right spots. Alec's orgasm began to build quickly. He moved his hips, not able to stop them. They had their own mind.

Magnus was building quickly as well. He increased the tempo. His hand let go of Alec and grabbed his hips. He moved him faster and faster. Alec was making the most insanely sexy noises. So loudly, Magnus was pretty sure that Alec would be embarrassed if he knew how loud he was getting. It gave him so much pleasure that he could make the boy lose his control.

"I'm going to…" He trailed off into a wordless scream. That was it. That pushed Magnus over the edge with him.

Alec felt the come filling him and spilling from him. It was a mess of his and Magnus's excretions merging into one. It was very symbolic. Magnus lay next to him, his chest moving up and down rapidly showing he was winded. Alec snuggled close into his side. He used his fingers to trail shapes and lines over the plain of Magnus's chest. His breathing soon calmed and he threw and arm and leg over Alec.

And that was how they fell asleep.

* * *

Alec was in the training room. He was being taught by the family as a unit. Jace was training him with weapons and tactics. Luke taught him book knowledge. Clary was teaching him about runes and how to use the stele. Jocelyn taught about healing.

Alec didn't know much about the family. He knew that Luke was Clary's stepfather. That wasn't something that was big in the world of shadowhunters apparently. They didn't really have a divorce rate to speak of. Apparently when a shadowhunter falls in love, it is for life. And it was usually very early on in life.

He was new to this life so he didn't want to pry, but he was really just curious about everything in this life.

This was his first day, and it was drawing to a close. Training was always the last thing for him. They said it is because he would be exhausted after it in the beginning. And they were right. He was sitting at the dinner table surrounded by his new family. Izzy was going to come by tomorrow with Maryse to see what this was all about. She would follow Alec through his day. So her tour will be more complete.

Jocelyn said it would be ok for Maryse to come. "She is a shadowhunter. She will always be welcome here." After dinner, Luke walks with Alec to his room. Partially to make sure he remembers which one is his, and partially to make him feel as welcome as possible.

Alec feels very connected to this family already. He really wanted the story so when they got to his room, he just asked. "Luke, I know you said that you were Clary's stepdad. But later you said there wasn't divorce in this culture." Culture was basically the only word Alec knew to associate with this. It was very different from the world he came from.

"Clary's dad, Valentine, and her brother, Jonathon, both died. It isn't so bad to remarry as a widow. They just don't believe so much in divorce. It happened to my sister and her husband. Her husband and his second wife had Jace. His father died with Valentine and Jonathan. And she ended up killing herself in grief." He sighed. "Suicide is not something that happens to us either. Death and grief is something we grow up with. You have dealt with that part."

"Did you know my father?" Alec asked in almost a whisper. He looked at his feet.

"Yes, your father and Jace's father were best friends. They were very close. And I was friends with them both. They were some of the best men I knew. Your father survived the battle that killed Stephen- Jace's dad- as well as Clary's dad and brother. But the next one got him."

"Did you fight with them?" How had Luke been so lucky if he did?

"All shadowhunter men fight when they are needed. Some women have started fighting. Before you were born, your mother was a fighter. Jocelyn fought beside us until Clary was born. Now that Clary is older, Jocelyn can be called to battle again."

Alec had just learned that this was relatively new. Just within the past generation. The women used to be for making children. If the male shadowhunters died, the women were there to carry on the genes as it were. Any child born of a shadowhunter mother or father would be a shadowhunter. One parent was all it took. The other parent could be a mundane or even a downworlder.

"Well, I had better get to sleep. I am exhausted." Luke looked down the hall as he heard the elevator.

Jace strolled up to the pair. He was dirty and covered in black fluid that looked like a gelled blood like substance. As if reading the question on Alec's face he said, "Ichor, demon blood."

Alec gasped. "Are you ok?"

"Alec, this is what we _do_. Clary is on her way up too. She had to leave her boots outside so Jocelyn wouldn't kill her for tracking up the floors." The smirk on Jace's face said _at least I kept my feet clean._ "I would hate to lose these boots. These are my favorite pair." With that he strolled off to his room. Luke took the cue to exit stage right and Alec closed his bedroom door.

He looked up at the ceiling and wished that Magnus was there to help him sleep. He was exhausted but his mind would not shut off so his eyes wouldn't close for sleep. He picked up his phone and started a text to Magnus, but he just stared at the screen not sure what to write.

His phone beeped while he stared at it.

_Trouble sleeping, love? _ It was from Magnus.

How did he always seem to know? Alec wondered what all he could do with his magic. So he texted back, _how do you always know what I am thinking?_

_I have my ways, Alexander. But I think I just know you._

Alec smiled. He usually hated when someone called him Alexander but there was something sexy about the way Magnus said his name. _Just can't turn my mind off. I wish your arms were around me right now._

He waited for the return beep, but it never came. He rolled onto his side and tried to make himself sleep. A quiet knock sounded on his door. Wondering what Jace might want at this hour, he got up and opened the door.

Arms snaked around him and lips met his. "Magnus!" Alec whisper yelled and pulled him into the room. He looked side to side in the hall to see if anyone saw then closed his door and locked it so no one could come in.

Magnus was taking up half of the bed in fluffy pajamas. They were rainbow with sheep on them. He patted the other side of the bed and beckoned him to the bed. Alec almost jumped in but calmed himself and slid in calmly. Magnus pulled him close and pulled the blankets over them. Alec was asleep within seconds.

* * *

_Alec was playing with his toy sword. Seraph blade, he knew it was called now. He stabbed Jace because he was playing demon this round. He heard a booming laugh and turned to see his dad. "Good work, Alec." He picked him up in a swinging hug. He turned a full 360 degrees before he set him back on his feet._

_"Are you leaving again?" Alec asked in a tone more serious than any 7 year old should sound._

_Robert shook his head. "No sir, I just got back. Tomorrow, we are going to Idris."_

_Alec felt the excitement in him build. Idris was beautiful. He loved going there. He got to meet other kids his age that lived there when he went. This would be the first time they went since Jace had been there. "Oh! Jace, have you ever been?"_

_Jace nodded. There was no excitement on his face. Then Alec remembered. That was where Jace had grown up_.

* * *

Isabelle jumped on Alec in his bed, successfully ending his dream in the middle. Magnus groaned at being woken up before noon. Izzy ignored him and told Alec he'd better hurry or he'd be late. Of course, he pulled on his jeans from yesterday and threw on a clean-cleanish- gray sweater. He ran a hand through his hair. He kissed Magnus. It was less than two minutes and he was on his way to learn in the library.

Magnus made his way out the door. He was almost to the elevator and he bumped into Maryse. Her eyes narrowed for a split second when she saw him. She looked at him like he'd spit on her mother. But she probably thought he'd been there to defile her little boy. "Magnus, what a surprise."

"Not really Maryse. As I am sure you are aware of the situation." He was of course speaking of shagging her son.

"I am aware that you are dating Alec. I would expect that you treat him with the respect he deserves. He is a sweet guy and he deserves the best." You could tell she loved him and believed what she was saying. Magnus didn't dispute these facts. "Don't hurt him." The last was a threat covered in sugar.

Magnus smiled. "I don't plan on it." He boarded the elevator and as he shut the grate, he said, "Oh, Maryse, I am glad to see you again."

"You too, Magnus." She said. And she meant it.

* * *

It was the end of day two. Alec was again exhausted. Izzy was talking about 100 miles a minute. She followed him all the way to his room. He didn't really hear a word she was saying.

"Alec, are you even listening?" She huffed finally.

"Sorry, Iz, I am just really tired." He tried to smile at her. But it didn't reach his eyes. She could see he was really tired.

"Well, I am going to find Mom and head home. I think I will be back tomorrow. I just have to pack up." She squealed a bit. Typical Izzy behavior, Alec knew.

Alec just collapsed on his bed. Tonight he knew he would have no trouble sleeping. He was missing his cuddle partner but his eyes were heavy and soon he was asleep.

* * *

Magnus hadn't really done any working in the past week. Mostly on his own accord, but he needed to do some jobs for money. He had a busy night ahead of him. He was having a party with some of his best clients and some would be clients.

His heart wasn't in it. He set up, magically of course. His first guests would soon arrive, but his mind was on his boo. That's what the mundies said now, right? Boo? He shook his head with a smile. He couldn't say boyfriend since they hadn't had that talk yet. But he missed him when he wasn't there and tonight he wouldn't be able to stay with him either.

He was brought out of his train of thought by a buzzer letting him know his first guest had just arrived. "And here we go."

* * *

It had been a week. It was Friday and Alec was almost salivating with need to get out of this building for a few hours. Or all night if he had his way. Magnus would be ready to rip his clothes off when he got there. It had been days since they had seen each other. The text he'd gotten last night was a hint as to how urgent this need was for the both of them. Alec smiled at the thought that he was needed by the beautiful Magnus Bane.

Isabelle was now in classes with Alec which helped a bit. They had a bit of sibling rivalry going. Isabelle seemed to be better at the combat, but Alec had the one up in the book learning.

He grabbed his leather jacket and threw it on over his shirt. He was dressed up for Alec. He had on a charcoal colored button up and his nice dark boot cut jeans. They were a bit tighter on him than his usual jeans. And there wasn't one single hole in anything. He pulled on his new combat boots which looked kick ass with his old leather jacket.

He held his head high, feeling good. People would probably look at him and think _that boy is going somewhere and he is meeting someone fine._ And that was true. He smiled.

He heard a whistle and a cat call as he walked towards the elevator. He turned to see Izzy and Jace. They were dressed in all black and looked like they were ready to go out too.

Izzy ran up to him. "Have fun. If you guys get bored, Clary and Jace are taking me to this place called Pandemonium. Come meet us!"

"Maybe. I kind of have other ideas…." His voice travelled off and he blushed bright red.

"Oh you dirty slut." Isabelle play slapped him. "It's ok. Simon is meeting me there. I hope to get some too. Love you brother." She kissed his cheek. He turned and boarded the elevator and headed out.

He stepped out into the cool air of the city. He headed toward the train. He had this whole new identity. A cool magical boyfr….well, friend, but he still had to take the train to Brooklyn to see him. He laughed a bit at it.

* * *

Magnus was prancing around with the radio blaring. He was singing along to it as he danced around. He was giddy. He had the apartment cleaned up from the last party he had. It was strange he didn't have one planned tonight since it was Friday. But he had other plans for tonight.

He wore a kimono around the house. Not much else was adorning his body. He had on a few rings, too but they were nothing important. His toenails were painted with green polish and his fingernails were blue. His eyes were covered in red glitter and his kimono was red with a blue and green dragon on it. It made him wistful. Dragons were extinct now. He used to have one as a pet named Sir Scalahad.

The door buzzed and Magnus hit the button to let in his boyfri…. Hmm, Alec… in. They needed to talk about this.

Alec came in through the door and Magnus saw the most beautiful sight. Button up shirt in place of a tee, leather jacket where there was usually a holey sweater, tight jeans with an amazing ass in them, and combat boots. Licking his lips, he said, "Are we going somewhere?"

Alec took in the short kimono and had an idea there was nothing else underneath. "No, I hadn't planned on leaving." A spark in his eye and he blushed as he said, "all weekend."

.

_**A/N: Oh, Alec, you are so cute and innocent! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Robert and Maryse were sitting on a couch in the sitting room at the institute. Alec knew that is where he lived now. He and Jace were being scolded for picking on Izzy. She was standing across the room with her arms across her chest. She was tapping her foot. They had made her be a demon all day because she was a girl._

_Girls didn't fight so what else was she supposed to do. She was starting to go with the boys to be tutored now that she was 5. But Alec was sure she was not going to be fighting when she was older. What if she got hurt?_

_Maryse was lecturing them but Alec was looking at his dad who had a light in his eye and smile on his face. He looked like he was going to say something about Alec being the one who would have to protect little Izzy but he sat there not saying a word. But Alec knew his daddy was proud of him._

_Jace didn't even try to look ashamed so Alec moved his eyes to look at his shoes. That look made his mom stop talking. She hugged the boys and told them they would have to take turns being the demon. Izzy smiled; she knew she had won this round._

* * *

Alec woke up half covered and his leg hanging off the mattress. His feet were at the head of the bed and his face was were Magnus's feet were. How had this happened? He groaned and his neck was stiff. He started to get up but before he could move Magnus jerked awake and kicked him in the face.

"Ow!" Alec fell off the bed. Completely strip stark naked, his face turn the color of the solo cups Magnus used at his parties.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Magnus tried not to laugh as he helped pull him off the ground. "Let me kiss it all better." He pulled Alec back into the bed and pulled him close. He snuggled and nuzzled him. Nipping at his ear then at the sensitive part where his neck meets his shoulder, he sighed. Alec turned to face him.

"Magnus, what are we?" He wasn't asking like he was needing to cubby hole their relationship. He just seemed earnestly curious.

"Alexander, my dear, we are boyfriends, wouldn't you say?" To which the only response was a nod and a smile brighter than the early morning sun. Magnus smiled right back at him. "Was that worrying you, my love?"

"Not so much as worrying me." Alec wasn't sure how to put it. "I just was wanting to make sure you and I were on the same page, I suppose." He propped up on his elbow and kissed Magnus. "I've never been anybody's boyfriend."

"Alexander, I have never wanted anyone to be my boyfriend so much before." And that was the honest truth. He pushed the too long hair out of Alec's eyes. He kissed his nose. "I believe I might just be in love with you."

Alec was ecstatic that he said that. "Really?" He didn't seem like he was able to believe it. Magnus nodded. "I didn't want to say that too soon." Alec replied. He was 15 shade of red, all the way to the tips of his ears. "I love you too, Magnus."

"I say we spend the day in bed then."

* * *

And then it was Sunday, all too soon. They sat on the couch watching TV. Alec was a nerd and liked watching all the cop shows like Criminal Minds and Law and Order SVU. Magnus liked Project Runway and any other show about fashion. And Magnus had powers to change channels without the remote so a rerun of Project Runway was on.

But it was getting late and he knew soon he'd have to head towards the institute.

He was going to be meeting Jace, Izzy and Clary at Taki's in about an hour. He was still trying to talk Magnus into going.

"You look gorgeous," Alec said in a kind of sing song voice. "You got all dolled up today and we haven't even been out of the apartment in 3 days."

"It's only been 2 days. Plus, I have to look this good for you."

That was horrible! Alec had seen a fresh faced Magnus straight from the shower this morning. His hair came to his shoulders when it was not spiked up. It was soft and silky. He had made love to him with his body still wet and his skin still smelling of fresh soap. He got flushed just thinking about it.

"Magnus. I hope you do not believe that. You are absolutely perfect without all of that on your face and in your hair. I love you anyway you want to be. Glittered or subdued, spiked hair or soft. I don't care." He was holding his face gently in his hands so Magnus had to look into his eyes as he said that.

Alec was such a mess. He took everything so seriously. Even though Magnus had been joking, these words touched his heart more than saying "I love you." To know that this man really cared about him. That he wasn't just throwing words around was very reassuring. Magnus moved up and kissed him. "I will go with you. But really I just want to show you off some more."

Alec blushed but really only because he knew he was the one with someone to show off. Alec didn't think he was anything special. He didn't even know why Magnus liked him.

"Come here." Magnus pulled him into his lap. "You are very handsome, and I love your eyes the most. They are always so serious looking. The blue is like looking into heaven. Then you laugh or smile and they light up like witchlight and it makes my heart skip a beat." He gave him and Eskimo kiss. "And your body is amazing. And the best part of you; do you know what it is?" Alec blushed but shook his head no. "The best part of you is that you are the sweetest and most caring person I have ever met." He smiled. "That is why I love you."

Again it was like Magnus could read his mind.

"We are connected you know? Can't you feel it, Alexander?"

Alec nodded. Yes, they were made for one another, there was no doubt about that.

* * *

They came into the restaurant and found the group. It was the first place he had ever met Magnus. Strange how fate had pulled him into this diner that evening. Now his life was different. He had friends and a boyfriend. He was out and his mom still loved him. And really that was all that mattered. Who cares what strangers think?

He wasn't officially out with his new friends but he hadn't exactly tried to hide it. They would know before the night was over if they didn't already. So Alec was a bit nervous that they might treat him differently after.

Jace sat with his arm slung lazily over Clary's shoulders. They were so comfortable with each other. They were made for one another too. Maybe it was true about how shadowhunters loved. Early in life and with all their hearts. Simon was there with Izzy. He seemed to be taking all this new life business very well. Though everyone seemed to look down on them dating since he was a mundane. He didn't think it was kosher for one of them to date a downworlder either.

Only Clary seemed to like Simon. Her parents ignored him basically and Jace seemed to hate him. He hoped they liked Magnus.

Alec and Magnus pulled out the two remaining seats at the table and sat. Kaelie, who apparently worked here all the time, came by and took their orders.

"Hey Magnus, how's it going?" Clary asked him. She eyed them with acknowledgement. Yeah, she got it.

Jace just nodded in the way that guys do. He seemed to be oblivious to what was being noticed by his girlfriend. In Alec's experience, which was limited, he seemed to think that women were more accepting of his life style than men were. Men just seemed to wonder why he was gay, like it was a choice.

Simon reached a hand out awkwardly and shook Magnus's manicured hand. "Great to meet you." He was genuine. "Izzy has told me so much about you. Glad Alec is happy." Of course Simon knew. Alec didn't expect Izzy to keep it from him.

Jace didn't seem to flinch. He just kept drinking his chocolate shake.

"Oh so you are dating?" Clary almost squealed it.

"Yes," Alec said and he turned red like a sunburned lobster.

The rest of the meal went on without a hitch. Everyone seemed to be really enjoying each other's company. Alec was the happiest he has ever been.

* * *

Everyone was parting ways. Magnus waived down a cab after a terribly embarrassing kiss that was too intimate for Alec's comfort. It was perfect!

Simon kissed Izzy in a less embarrassing manner and caught a separate cab home.

This left the four shadowhunters to walk towards the train. Clary and Jace hand in hand lead the way.

Izzy and Alec kept back a few paces so they could talk. "So, I like seeing you with him. I can see how happy he's made you."

"Everything is making me happy. For once I feel like I fit in. I have friends, I have a boyfriend, and I have a purpose. I feel free. Mom accepted me. That was a weight lifted." He playfully punched Iz. "Thanks for outing me by the way."

"Sorry, I thought that was where your sputtering was going at the time." She slung her arm across his shoulders. "Well, big brother, I freed you so I think you owe me some new boots."

They boarded the train. It was nearly empty. That was odd for this time of night. It was only 10 and this was the city that never sleeps. Alec shrugged it off. He actually started to doze in his seat. He hadn't actually gotten too much sleep this weekend.

Alec woke up suddenly and looked around. He'd probably only nodded off for a few minutes. But he saw what had woken him up. Jace and Clary were chopping the heads off the other passengers. "What the hell?" Alec said.

"Look at them. Really look at them." Isabelle had a look of horror on her face and Alec really looked. They demons were glamour to look like humans but passed that glamour it was horrible. They looked like a mix of giant crabs with the head of a wolf on top of the shell. Claws and teeth were trying to take down the two shadowhunters.

Alec watched them fly around. They worked together seamlessly. Jace fought up close with a Seraph blade in each hand. He would scissor the blades and take off a head or a claw with the attacks of the beasts. Clary had a blade in one hand and a whip in the other. Alec recognized the whip as the weapon Izzy had fallen for. She was really good with it in class.

She noticed it in Clary's hand and surprised Alec by pulling one off of her wrist. She'd been wearing it like a golden bracelet. She lunged into battle. Alec was shocked. He really wasn't able to move. Also, he didn't have anything with him. His fingers itched for his bow. That was the only weapon he seemed to excel at. He moved toward the battle, he felt a need to help somehow. He rolled to the side as a claw came towards him.

Jace tossed him a third blade he kept in for the purpose of having an extra. "It's Uriel."

Alec smiled remembering his play sword when he was 7. He shouted the name and the sword blazed into life. He slashed the claw and then lunged for the place the heart should be. The demon curled in on itself and disappeared leaving only a spattering of ichor on Alec's sweater.

He felt amazing and ALIVE.

He looked around him and saw Jace beheading the final demon. "Dammit, my boots." Jace said looking down. Some demon spit had eaten away at the toe of one. "I will never find another pair of these."

Clary laughed at him. "You've had those for years. You needed a new pair anyway."

"They fit my feet perfect. It was as good as being barefoot." He pouted a bit.

Alec ignored them. He wanted to talk to Magnus. Tell him that he had killed his first demon. He texted him quickly. Jace and Clary were still chatting about how handsome he'd look in new boots.

_I'm proud of you, love. Are you ok?_ Magnus had texted back.

_Perfect. It was amazing. I was born for this. _

_Of course you were my little shadowhunter. _

He sent him and XOXOX text to say good night.

They got off at their stop and headed home. So ended one of the best days of his life.

.

_**a/n: i have been way too fluffy in this story... time to get some action! Alec is finding himself and well... ya know... a day in the life :) REVIEW if ya wanna.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I want to thank HakariMelody for asking me about parabatai since Alec is already 18... this will answer any questions you might have about this... :) **_

Chapter 7:

Magnus realized he couldn't wait until Friday every week to see him again. It was Monday and he had seen him less than 12 hours ago. But his bright yellow bed was so empty. He was pacing back and forth. Chairman Meow followed behind him. He mewled at him. "I know I am making me dizzy too." He sighed and threw himself onto the couch.

His little man had fought his first demon and won. But he was worried about him. Did he get a scratch on him? He may have fibbed about that over text last night. Why was Alec so against a phone call? He was up and pacing again. When had he stood up?

He grabbed his floor length coat. He pulled it on over his tight short pink tank and rainbow leather pant. His belt buckle was a crown and shined with pink jewels on it. His knee high combat boots finished off the look and he headed out the door. He hailed a cab. He was not about to get on a train.

He watched people from his window as he rode towards his love. He kept seeing people walking hand in hand. Love was in the air that was for sure.

* * *

Alec walked down the hall towards his room when he heard the ding of the elevator. He almost ignored it but caught a flash of shine as he turned toward his bedroom door. _Magnus._ He wanted to run to him. He stayed where he was instead and opened his door slowly. Pretending he didn't notice him and playing it cool.

Two arms snaked around him. "I know you saw me, sugar." He kissed Alec's neck. "I couldn't wait to see you."

Alec led him into the room. He locked the door so they would not get interrupted. He turned on the radio he'd brought with him from home. The institute wasn't necessarily against modern technology; they just didn't have anything there. He turned the volume up a bit so they wouldn't be heard.

Alec started to strip. He wanted it to be seductive, but once he started he felt kind of like he was being silly. His hands shook from his nervousness. He thought maybe he should stop. But the look on Magnus's face told him to keep going.

He steadied his fingers so he could unbutton his shirt. And he kept on stripping.

Soon he was down to just his boxers. He shimmied his hips and they slid down too. He stood naked and vulnerable in front of his boyfriend.

Magnus stood up and pulled Alec to him as the song changed to a slower one. He pulled him close and they swayed to the music. His hands ran along his boyfriend's naked body. He sent shivers through Alec's body. Alec started undressing Magnus as they swayed.

They fell onto the bed a naked tangle of limbs. The song changed again and the pace was rushed. They seemed to be living the music. Magnus panted as Alec turned the tables on him. Alec's finger found Magnus's entrance and slid into him. Magnus was not used to this position, not that he hadn't tried it in the past, but he was used to being the dominant man. Alec prepped him well. He did learn from one of the best, Magnus thought.

Magnus produced some lubricant and handed it off to his lover. Alec covered his member well, not sure if he was going to do this right. He was nervous but he wanted to try this. He slid into Magnus. Magnus sucked in a breath.

"Are you ok?" Alec was worried.

"Oh, Alexander, just fuck me." He said as he breathed out.

Alec pumped his hips fast. To the cadence of the music. It was a fast paced beat. It wasn't long before he felt the tightening in his stomach. He tried to keep his pace steady even though they were a bit jerkier as he came close to his release. Magnus moved his hips in a matching rhythm feeling Alec's struggle and knowing he was enjoying himself. Alec was hitting the right spots for Magnus too and he was enjoying this much more than he remembered.

He heard Alec's breath catching and panting. He knew he was about to let loose. "Let go, Alec." He panted out to his mate. Alec moaned as he gushed his load. Magnus came along with him with a great growl.

They lay together in a tangle of sheets and limbs. Alec flipped off the lamp and curled into the crook of Magnus's arm. He kissed his boyfriend's chest and fell asleep feeling safe and happy.

* * *

_Alec had gone to the kitchen to get water and heard his daddy's deep timber coming from one of the rooms close by. He peeked into the library as he passed. He barley cracked open the door. He saw his daddy talking to a man in there._

_"Hodge, I am worried." The man, Hodge, just nodded in agreement or in acknowledgement to his daddy. "I think we really need to worry about this."_

_Alec didn't know what his daddy was talking about. He wanted to know what it was and then he could try to help. So he squatted down and snuck in behind the couch. His training he'd started had taught him to be stealthy. They weren't allowed to train with weapons yet because they were too young so they were trained on their movements and their agility._

_"Do you think the rumors are true then, Robert?" The man stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner._

_"Yes, I believe he is out there again." He huffed and ran his hands through his hair. "This is going to be a huge war, Hodge. I am afraid how many of us will lose our lives. I am just glad Maryse has to stay here since the kids are so young."_

_"We will come home, Robert. We've done it before."_

_"Yeah, but it's never been again anyone of our own before."_

_"He is just one man." Hodge hedged._

_"One man who has decided to side with the demons. And that is very scary."_

* * *

Alec was jerked from his dream. There was a knocking on the door. He was suddenly glad he'd locked it. "Yeah, hold on." He yelled and looked at the clock. He'd over slept. And he hadn't even slept that well because of the dream memories he kept having.

He pulled on his jeans that were next to the bed and grabbed a shirt on too. He opened up the door.

Jace was there and his mouth was open. "Alec, I came to wake you up for tutoring. Uhm, that is a very interesting shirt you've chosen today." He laughed.

Alec looked down. He had on a pink tank that wasn't long enough to meet the tops of his jeans. They rode low on his hips giving away that he was commando underneath. "Magnus." He said it almost like a curse word. He heard an almost silent laugh coming from his bed.

Jace's face lit up with laughter. "Good morning, Magnus." He cleared his throat. "I will let Luke know that you will be up in a few minutes."

Alec, with hot pink cheeks, just nodded and slammed the door. He took off the tiny tank and threw it at Magnus. Then he jet into the en suite bathroom and washed up. He got dressed and when he came out there was a note in the place his warlock had been.

_Alexander, love, I just wanted to thank you for being you. I love you so much and I will see you tonight._

_Magnus_

He held it to his heart for a moment, and then he left the room to run to his tutoring.

He couldn't help but think about his dream though. It was really gnawing at him. Maybe if he had been allowed to continue the dream, he would know what was happening.

_Alec, get yourself together_. This was a memory. It was in there somewhere.

He came into the library and Luke was not in there. Clary and Jace were snuggled on one of the couches. Alec cleared his throat, but they didn't pull apart. They were not ashamed of PDA. "Where's Luke?"

"He got a message from the Clave," Clary said. She waived a hand in the air as if it was no big deal. "He said we could take the day off from everything."

"Oh." Alec started to back out of the room.

"Hey, wait." Jace stopped him from leaving. He scooted a bit away from Clary who had been basically laying on him. She almost fell but caught herself and gave Jace a look. He looked at here with a smug grin and just shrugged. "Hang out with us. Magnus is gone, right?"

Alec nodded. He might as well. He still didn't know them very well. They had all this time together every day but never actually just hung out except at dinner every day. That was more a family thing. Alec was just now feeling comfortable around everyone. Sunday's dinner at Taki's had been the first time really just hanging out. He'd had fun then.

"Clary and me were talking about something. I thought you might have some fresh perspective on it." Jace shrugged. He was playing it off like it was no big deal. Or that was how it seemed to Alec.

"Sure what's up?"

Clary took over. "So, I have this ability. We haven't really told anyone about it before." She looked like she was nervous. "Mostly because I don't think anyone would believe me. But we thought we might tell you and Isabelle."

"Where is she?"

"Decided Simon time was more important on a free day." Jace supplied.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Of course she did." But he understood now that he was in love.

Jace just chuckled a bit and grabbed Clary and pulled her to him. "I understand," he said. "Clary can make new runes." Jace added like it was no big deal.

Maybe Alec didn't understand why this was a bug deal since he was new to all this. "So?" He asked because he felt lost.

"No one can do that. They were made by the angels." He spread his arms wide. "She shouldn't be able to do it." But he looked at her like he couldn't be more proud.

"Have you tried any of them out?"

She nodded. "They work. I really only get visions for them in a moment of need."

"Seems like that would be when you would want them." Alec said.

"Yeah, but I'd like to know before just so I could have time to draw them on." She smiled a small smile. "When we were battling the demons on the subway, I got the vision of one when I saw you and Jace fighting together. I knew it would be perfect for your two."

"Do you remember Luke telling you about Parabatai?" Jace cut in.

"It's like two people who are marked and they fight together, right?"

"Well, it's more complicated than that. Parabatai share each other's powers and can feel a strong connection between them. They also share a part of their soul with each other. It is a very strong bond."

Alec nodded. "You have to be under the age of 18, right. Are you and Clary parabatai?"

"No. We would be in big trouble if we were. It is against the law to fall in love with your parabatai. However, I am not sure it's fair to make something like that against the law. You can't control how you feel." He shrugged. "Luckily I knew I loved her more than life a long time ago. I never had to make that choice."

Alec wondered if he would have been Jace's parabatai had life gone differently. He felt like they are becoming good friends. And they had apparently been inseparable when they were boys. So they might have been.

"So, anyway, parabatai fight excellently together." Clary added.

He remembered how Clary and Jace moved like a unit. Maybe it was just because they knew each other so well. They were very in tuned with each other even now. If he moved, she moved and vice versa. It was natural to them like breathing. "You two fight like that." Alec said what he was thinking out loud. "Maybe that is why I assumed you were."

"No, but I had a vision as you fought with Jace. It was a rune. It translates loosely to companion." She grabbed a pencil and note pad from the desk in the center of the room. She drew it out for them. The main body was a bold line. There was a line that flowed to the right on the top ending in a small swirl and the mirrored image to the left. A diagonal attached the top and bottom and bisected the main line.

(I will put the Rune on my profile :) link for deviantart)

"Do you think it would work?" Alec asked. He had only been marked a few times. He'd gotten the mark on his right hand that every shadowhunter had to help with weapons training and wielding. Usually you got this mark at age 12 when they started training you on weapons. He had a few other permanent runes like stealth and speed. They burned as they are drawn on, but it wasn't a horrible pain.

He wasn't sure what would happen if you drew on something that didn't work.

"It will work."

"Think we need to do a ceremony type of deal like parabatai?" Jace asked more just thinking out loud.

"You guys could say the parabatai oath. Or we could make one that is similar." Clary said.

"Are you sure you want to be linked to me like this, Jace?" Alec didn't know anything. He couldn't be of any help to the very well trained Jace.

"Alec, you have no memories of your past for some reason, but I remember. You and I are best friends."

Not were, Alec took note of his language. Jace had his memories to go one. Alec wasn't a stranger to him.

"If you were 17, I would jump on the chance to be your parabatai." He looked a little wistful. "When we were young, before you all left, I knew we would be. But I knew we had to wait until we were old enough. Then Robert died and you all left." Jace let it trail off.

"I'm sorry." Alec felt so bad. Jace, who had already lost his family, lost his adoptive family when they left.

"You couldn't control your life, my friend. You were only 7. You were my brother. You still are." He held his arm out to Clary. "Mark me. I know what I am going to say." Clary grabbed her stele. "I accept you as my brother. Where you battle, I will fight on your side. Where you are, I will be there. You are brother until death."

Then she marked Alec and he repeated the oath. He felt the sting and then he felt a connection to Jace. He could feel the smug elation he had. It was his pride of Clary. "This is surreal." Alec muttered.

"You still doubt it, my friend." Jace looked at him. "Oh now you don't" He laughed.

It was a very strange and powerful thing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: this has been updated to add a little more to the party... not much but I was told it seemed to need something in a review and I aim to please :)**_

Chapter 8:

Alec looked again at his new rune. It was on his forearm on the underside right below the bend of his elbow. He'd always wanted tattoos. He and Izzy had planned on getting one together when she turned 18. Now he had runes which were like badass cousins to tattoos.

He went to Izzy's room and knocked. He heard a scurry and knew she was in there with Simon. He heard Simon curse and heard a crash. Izzy cracked the door open. "What?" She said seeming irritated when she saw it was Alec.

"Let me in. We need to talk. Tell Simon to put his pants on it's just me."

"I'm good." They heard Simon say. Izzy stepped back to let Alec in. She was standing in her bra and panties. She'd put a towel around her to answer the door but had tossed it once the door was closed. It was just Alec. It was just her big brother.

Alec told them about the rune. He explained what Clary could do. Iz ran her fingers over it. It was raised from the skin. She looked at it with a look in her eye. "I want one."

"You have runes." Alec said not sure why she wanted this one so much.

"Why not be my companion?"

"Don't call it that. It sounds like we'd be married or something." He did a fake shutter just for show and smiled at his sister.

"What's it called then?" She asked.

"I don't think it has a name. It's similar to the parabatai."

She didn't seem appeased though. "Why wouldn't you want to do it with me?" She seemed hurt almost.

"I think this is more for my benefit. Jace is much better at fighting than I am. I don't think anything I can do will help him at all." He shook his head still not believing that Jace wanted to be linked like this in a permanent way.

Simon looked a little lost. He wasn't sure Izzy had told her boyfriend very much.

"Think Clary might want to team up with me?"

"I don't know. She said she wanted to tell you today to but you ran off to see Simon."

She looked slightly let down. "Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"Yeah, I would." Alec said.

Izzy pulled on a dress and kissed Simon. "Stay put. I will be right back and we can pick up where we left off." She swayed her hips as she walked away.

Simon blushed an Alec worthy shade of red. Alec left him there to wait. It wasn't even lunch time. He decided to go back to the library and read until lunch. Then maybe he would see if Jace wanted to train a little. Then they would be going to Magnus's party.

Alec grabbed a book about runes in the library. The day's events had made him very interested in these runes. He flipped through the pictures of the runes. Nothing really meant anything to him. There was no explanation on the pages to tell him what they were. He shrugged and put it back. He paced the floors.

His dreams came back to him. It was haunting him. Who could have sided with the Demons and turned on his own kind like that? If he knew, he felt like he would have some more peace.

He got an idea and left the room. He turned down the hall and walked towards the bedrooms again. He knocked on Clary's door hoping she was there. If she didn't answer, he would head to Jace's room. She'd be there if she wasn't here.

Clary opened the door. Her hair was up in a towel she had on a robe. The room smelled of fresh soap and shower. "Can I come in?" He asked. She stepped back to let him in the room.

"What's up?" She shook her hair free from her towel and added a bit of mousse to it. Her natural curls would be a frizzy mess if she didn't.

"Do you think if I gave you a scenario you could see if you envision something that might help?"

"Uh, I don't know if that will work but I never know until I try. What's going on?"

"I have these memories. They are coming out in bits and pieces in my dreams. But I can't piece together the whole picture." He caught himself in her dresser mirror. The bags under his eyes looked like bruises. "They are wrecking my sleep. I just want to remember."

"There is a rune for that already."

"But there seems to be a block on my memories." He stopped. It was like a light bulb should have popped above his head like in all the old cartoons. "Clary, my dad died fighting a battle led by a Shadowhunter. Someone who turned his back on his own kind and took on demon allies. I need to know who. It's somewhere in my memories and I need to know."

He sounded so desperate. Clary paced as she thought. Her eyes closed, she was keeping calm and even breathing pattern. Alec cast his eyes down. It was like he was looking in on a private moment. He watched her little feet move back and forth. She had orange polish on her nails and it reminded Alec of Magnus. He smiled a little.

Tonight Magnus was having a party. He'd invited Alec and told him to invite everyone else too. Izzy had reacted by jumping into her closet to find something to wear. Clary had apparently jumped in the shower. He hadn't seen Jace so he'd told Clary to fill him in. And he knew Simon would get dragged there by Izzy.

He was lost in thought when Clary stopped pacing and huffed. "I got nothing Alec. Give me some time. Sometimes I dream things too. Let me see if I can research, we might be able to use something existing or Magnus might have a trick or two he could use." She suggested something he hadn't thought of there.

"You're right! Maybe Magnus can help!" How could Alec be so stupid not to even think of that? Well, Clary is the first person he really told about the dreams. Except one dream that he had seen Magnus in. That was how this had all started.

Clary shooed him out so she could get dressed for the party saying, "Go get ready for the party, Alec!"

Alec looked down at his worn sweater. It looked navy but he was pretty sure it started out black. His jeans were almost faded white with wear. He went toward his room. He supposed he would change into something a little better.

He pulled on his good jeans and a semi new black tee. It was a bit smaller than he like but mostly because Izzy had bought it for him. He pulled out his Leather Jacket again. He loved the jacket. He had it since he was a boy. It had belonged to his father. It was the one thing he had of him.

Izzy had a necklace she wore. It had her father's ring on it. He knew now all shadowhunter families had a crest and with that most men wore their crest on a ring. It had a red stone in it. She never took it off. She fiddled with it when she was nervous.

He caressed the soft aged leather in his hands. A tear slipped down his cheek. He threw the jacket over his shoulder and sauntered down the hall to see if everyone else was ready.

* * *

Izzy had clothes everywhere when Alec walked in. "Where's Simon?"

"Over here." Alec looked and Simon was sitting on the bed covered by a mountain of clothes covered him. He stood up showing he was wearing a tee, jeans and a hoodie. That was his usual uniform. His tee said, _Keep out of Direct Sunlight_. Alec didn't know how they survived each other. He always dressed like this and Izzy always dressed like she was going to be on the cover of Cosmo.

She came out of the bathroom then with a white corset top that had connected flowing sleeves. She had a tight black skirt that was short enough to show plenty of fishnet covered leg about her over the knee stiletto boots. She was already tall. She was just a few inches shorter than Alec when she was barefoot. The heels had to be at least 5 inches. He didn't even know how she walked in them.

She had her whip like a bracelet again and a blade was stuck down the side of her boot. They wouldn't get caught empty handed again. Alec had a couple of seraph blades in his belt. He wished the bow was easy to carry around like Izzy's whip. He felt more comfortable with the bow.

Oh well, seraph blades can do the job. Plus he has his companion rune now.

"Did you talk to Clary?" He asked his sister.

"Yep." She flashed her arm to him. She had the rune on her arm too. "She thought it was a great idea apparently."

They made their way to the elevator where Jace and Clary were already waiting. They were pressed together in a passionate kiss. Alec envied them a bit. They had been together since they were 12. Jace said he'd loved her since they were 10. He had told Alec that once when they were training alone. But they still acted like it had only been weeks and not years. It was sweet.

He took in their outfits too. He just wanted to make sure he and Simon weren't going to stand out in their casual wear. Jace had on all black. A tee and jeans with his new boots. Good, he was a jeans and tee guy too. However, Clary was in a tight black dress, red tights and her knee high combat boots.

It must be a girl thing.

"Looking good Clary," Isabelle said. Then Alec got it. She been attacked by Izzy and dressed by her. "No way could I let her go to the party in jeans and a hoodie. She's as bad as Simon!" She snuggled against his arm. "Love you, Si!"

He shrugged off the insult because he was still in his hoodie and tee. "Love you, too, Iz." They boarded the elevator and headed off to the party.

Alec was a bit nervous. He didn't really like crowds so he was worried about the party itself. And Magnus would probably be busy being the perfect host that he wouldn't have time with him. He looked at the two couples he was with and smiled. They were each in their own worlds and here he was on his way to his loves house. And he was happy that he was going to see him.

* * *

Magnus was so excited for this party. He was going to show off his beautiful blue eyes boyfriend. He had a couple of bars set up which he made from old doors. He twisted his hands a got some drinks set up magically. He twisted his wrist again and some party foods appeared on the other bar.

"Exhausting." He said to the empty room with a smile.

The door buzzed and he hit the button to let in the first of the guest. It was some of the fair folk. Alma was one of them. She had a green tint to her skin and her eyes were the color of molten chocolate. She had daisies braided into her sunshine blond hair. She carried a bag that clinked with the sound of glass bottle. "I brought some fun drinks, Mags."

Magnus hated that nickname but he brushed it off. "You can put them over here with the other drinks." He wondered what this one would do to those who drank it. But it wasn't for him to worry about, really.

He flitted about while other came in the apartment in almost a constant stream now that the dam had broken. There were some Vamps coming in now that it was full dark outside. Magnus really didn't pay much attention to who all was there. He was nervously waiting for his lover boy to come in.

He saw a flash of red hair and looked towards the door. They were walking in. He swooped in and put his arm around Alec. "I am so glad you are here now." He planted a kiss on him and circled the room with his trophy boyfriend. He was smart and amazingly hot. He wanted to show him off to everyone.

"Oh Alma, meet Alec, he is my boyfriend." Magnus was smiling ear to ear.

Alec was meeting so many people he would never remember them. Well, "people" was a loose term. He saw the tell-tale signs of faeries and vamps. Who knew what else was in the room. He also saw a guy who was dark blue and had a horn like a rhino right in the middle of his head. "Warlock." Magnus answered the unspoken question. "We all have our marks. I was lucky to have cat eyes and no belly button. I don't have to hide myself from the world with a glamour. That is a lot of work." He waived it off.

He kept Alec close to him all night.

The music was bumping and he wondered how Magnus managed to keep from getting in trouble. Then he thought it must be magic. Magnus lead him to the dance floor. They moved together the way only lovers could do as they moved. Alec wasn't the most comfortable dancer but he was laughing and enjoying the way Magnus moved.

His hips were magic. They swayed never missing the beat. He kept his hand on Alec's waist. His hands helped Alec's hips move fluidly and not as jerky as he would usually be. The world around them faded until it was just the two of them and the grinding pulse of the music. Alec lost track of time.

He looked around and realized how late it must be getting. The crowd started thinning out. First the vampires left. They had to make it back to their lair before the sun started to rise. Isabelle came running up to Alec and Magnus.

"I can't find Simon." She looked really stressed out.

"When did you last see him?" Alec asked.

"I couldn't tell you. I was talking to someone and I kind of lost track of him." She was looking very guilty.

"Who were you talking to?"

"His name is Meliorn." She almost whispered it.

"Mhmm." Alec said. He was beginning to see how this had played out. "So you were flirting and ignoring your boyfriend. He probably left."

She seemed very stricken by the idea. "I wasn't flirting. I was just talking to him because- well, I've never talked to a faerie before."

Clary and Jace came out of a room, and she was looking a little disheveled. Isabelle didn't seem to notice their state and asked, "Have you seen Simon?"

Clary flushed. "I saw him talking to a vampire earlier."

"Did he leave?"

"I don't know but he was talking to Cassandra." Clary said it like she hadn't wanted to tell on him.

"Cassandra?" Isabelle's face fell. "Oh." Then she just walked out the door.

Clary gave them all a look like she had kicked a baby then ran after her. Jace followed behind. That left Alec alone with Magnus.

"I guess I had better go, too." He was looking at his feet again. He'd been embarrassed all night with Magnus showing him off to everyone.

"I think Clary can handle your sister. Girls are pretty good at that thing." Magnus had a twinkle in his eye. "I think you need to stay right here with me."

Alec knew that look. He blushed for probably the 100th time that night and followed Magnus into his bedroom.

_**A/N: well. I wonder what they went to do. Tee Hee. So do are you wondering about Izzy and Simon? Me too. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Don't hate me... I know this one is short... it is a transition type chapter... again I just end them when it feels right.**_

_**I am LOVING all my reviewers! Thank you all! **_

_**Anyone having any issues with their stories being taken down for Lemons? I haven't but i was just curious. Anyone have any other site they post on?**_

Chapter 9:

Magnus traced the lines on Alec's arm. He was snoozing, but Magnus had noticed a mark he'd never seen before. He knew Alec would have to get back but they would talk about this strange mark when they had time. "Baby, you gotta get back." He kissed him gently as he woke him up.

Alec smiled and got dressed. "I'll see you later, ok?" And he left quickly, hoping he'd have time to at least take a shower.

Magnus Bit his lip. Yeah, he'd need to find out what that new mark was.

* * *

Alec got home as the sun was coming up. He had pep in his step. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He'd have just enough time to shower off the glitter and get to the library.

He heard Izzy in her room as he walked past. She was crying. Guess he was going to miss that shower too. He knocked softly then went in to the room.

She was on the bed still in her outfit. Make up was streaking down her face. He sat down and put his arms around her.

"I really screwed up, Alec." She sniffed. She was not a pretty crier. She always got a lot of snot when she cried. "I wasn't flirting with him. I was just curious about him."

"I know, but you have to think of what Simon saw. He just saw you talking to someone who was very attractive and you were not paying attention to your very loving long-term boyfriend."

"So he left with another girl. A vampire. What if she eats him?"

He held in his laugh. Vampires didn't eat people, Izzy. He was stroking her hair. "Have you called him?"

"It went to his voicemail."

"We'll try again after we are done with training today. And if he doesn't answer we will go to his house, ok?"

She nodded. He kissed her forehead which was the only clean spot on her face. "Go wash your face and we can head to the library."

He waited for her to come out. Her eyes were still red but she had a snot free face. "Come on." He held his arm out for her to take it.

"Why are you covered in glitter?" She asked as they headed to the library.

They got to the library and Clary and Jace were in the hall. "Luke is still gone." Jace said. "I figured we could all use some sleep. So we can just train after lunch and get a few hours."

"Sounds good." Alec said. He was really tired. He walked Izzy back to her room then went to his room to pass out.

* * *

_Alec was reading in the library. Izzy was taking a nap but he was too old for naps. He was glad to have some quiet time to read. He felt his eyes getting heavy as he read. Soon he had dozed off. His book slid onto the floor and woke him up with a bang. He dropped to floor to pick it up._

_While he was down there Maryse came in the room and ran over to the desk. She picked up the phone on the desk and dialed furiously. Alec stayed on the floor knowing his mommy didn't see him._

_She was talking to someone very fast. "Robert sent me a message from Idris. It's him."_

_She was silent as she listened to whoever was on the line. "I don't really know how that affects your marriage. I am more worried about what he did last time. Is he doing that again? We don't have the forces to defend like we did two years ago because he took so many of us out." Another pause. "I am afraid they will call us into battle too. Our kids are too young for us to leave them."_

_Alec sneezed. Maryse startled ended the call with a quick goodbye. "Alec, what are you doing on the floor, baby?" She picked him up as he yawned. "You should take a nap while your sister is. If she wakes up you won't get a chance to take one." He curled up in his mom's arms and laid his head on her shoulder. He fell asleep._

* * *

Alec's alarm was sounding and he got up and slapped it. "Stupid alarm." He got his clean clothes and headed to take a shower.

The hot spray helped to wake him up. He was thinking about his most recent dream. It was just another random piece of the endless puzzle of his past. He had forgotten to mention it to Magnus. He would have to text him when he got out of the shower. He would also check with Clary. If she had gotten any sleep she might have dreamed something up.

He'd had another dream that was leaving him with more questions than answers and he was getting frustrated by it all.

He texted Magnus after he got dress. He just said he would need to talk to him later. Magnus promised to come by after dinner. He smiled a little because that would be another night together. He was sure he would be able to talk him into staying the night.

He went to lunch with the smile on his face.

* * *

Magnus was pacing again. He was going to wear a rut in his floor at this rate. What did Alec need to talk to him about? Had he done something wrong last night? Alec had left in such good spirits early this morning, so he was confused. The text was very cryptic.

_Hey, we need to talk. I have a little problem. – Alec_

He had just responded he'd come by the institute after dinner. He threw his PJ shorts in his messenger bag just in case he got to stay the night. And just in case he needed clothes at all.

A buzz sounded through the apartment. Magnus went to the speak box and said, "You are at the residence of the Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock, State your business."

"Magnus let me in."

He pressed the button to let her in. She came up the stairs and Magnus was there waiting. "Hello, darling, I haven't seen you in so long!" He hugged his visitor and kissed her on each cheek. "Come in! What brings you to the neighborhood?"

"Magnus you are the only person I knew I could trust with this. I need your help." Her accent had faded over the years but Magnus still heard its lilt in her plea.

"Tell me what you need."

* * *

Alec rolled to the left and blocked the whip as it came at him. Isabelle was better at this than he was so he was trying very hard to win this time. He was panting hard. Clary was yelling comments to Izzy coaching her. Jace was doing the same for him.

With the new rune he could almost feel what Jace wanted him to do. If Jace bobbed, he would move with him without having to have verbal cues. But he didn't rely on that too much knowing Izzy was probably feeling the same with Clary. And Clary probably knew exactly how to fight Jace.

They could probably almost read each other's minds at this point.

Again he moved. The whip cracked right next to his left ear barely missing him. He shouted as thrust with his practice blade. She moved at the last minute. The blade glanced off her thigh high boots.

"Dammit these are new boots!" The whip came back around and it twisted around his ankle. She pulled and he landed flat on his back. Her eyes went instantly to her boot to make sure the practice blade hadn't scuffed the patent leather.

"You know you don't have to look like a model to train, right?" Alec said groaning.

Isabelle had on the black training gear on but had replaced the usual combat boots with her thigh highs. She twirled in them, showing that they were unscathed. "No but I wanted to break them in."

She put the practice whip back on the wall and skipped out easily on her tall pointed heels.

Alec got up and threw his blade in the general direction of the chest it belonged in. "I suck at this." He followed Izzy out the door and didn't stop when Jace called after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Alec was playing with pocket knife Jace had given him. It was made out of the same stuff seraph blades where. But it was something he could keep with him all the time. He flipped it open, then closed, and then open again. He checked the time. It was almost time for dinner. After his little scene earlier, he didn't know if he needed to go to dinner tonight. But he was starving. And then Magnus would be over so dinner would help fill the time.

He stuck the knife back in his pocket and headed toward the kitchen.

Izzy was in there trying to cook but it didn't smell good at all. "Where is everyone?"

Izzy shrugged. "Jace and Clary went out. Jocelyn left to go to Idris with Luke. Something must really being going on."

"Yeah." He said absently. But he had a feeling his memories were the key to know what was going on. His phone beeped and he checked the message.

_Going to be late. I got a customer last minute. Be there a.s.a.p._

Well, might as well stay and eat with Izzy then, he thought.

* * *

Magnus was seated on his newest couch. This one was purple and black and white plaid. He eyed the woman on his right with a mix of disbelief and awe. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"I don't know how I get myself into these situations. I really don't." She had her face in her hands.

Magnus laughed. "What will I ever do with you?"

He liked Agatha Blight very much. She was one of his oldest and dearest friends. He took in her appearance in full. It gave away that she had studied under the most Magnificent Warlock, Magnus Bane.

She wore a plum colored Lolita dress with long sleeves and white ruffles. It was short hitting about 6 inches above her knees. She had on rainbow striped tights. And antique ankle boots that she bought back when she was under his tutelage. How she kept them so pristine, he had no idea. Her fingerless lace gloves were ruby red and her nails were painted silver. Her burgundy colored ringlets fell around her face as she was sitting with her face still in her hands.

He put his hand on her arm and she brought them away from her face. Her eyes, like Magnus, were part of her mark. Hers were the color a setting sun with vertical slits like a lizard. Her make-up was a reflection of his usual. Hot pink lids and glitter and ruby lips, which were in a frown right now.

"Well, you can stay with me for now, love. You know you can always count on me. I have to go see my boyfriend right now. He thinks we need to talk apparently."

She smirked at him. "Oh no, not _talk_." She said drawing the word out into multiple syllables.

"The third room on the right is empty. So you can stay there. The others are full of clothes that I couldn't fit in my closet. Just flash in a bed and it's all yours!" He pulled on his leather jacket and headed to the door. "I should be back by morning." Then he sighed, "Hopefully not any sooner than that."

* * *

Alec snuck off to his room leaving the food on his plate. Izzy would be mad, but her idea of good food was not anyone else's idea of good food. He shuddered with the thought of the goop she had served him. He'd have to talk Magnus in to ordering a pizza or going out when he got there.

He lay on his bed just waiting. It wasn't too long before the door opened and Magnus came in.

He plopped onto the bed with Alec. He wanted to reach out and snuggle him just in case this would be the last snuggle he got. He snaked his arms around the waist of his significant other and pulled him close. He took in the scent of his soap and shampoo. He caressed his smooth silky skin taking in the feel of him. The contrast of the hard muscles that moved under the soft cover was magnificent.

Magnus was sending shivers down his spine. But he knew something was off about these caresses. Magnus seemed like he was doing it all as a goodbye.

"Magnus, as much as I love this, I need to talk to you first." Alec panted. Then Magnus's tongue was in his ear and he moaned. He was not going to be able to concentrate as long as his tongue performed its magic on him. The blood was not going to his brain at this point. It was concentrated in his pants now. And he knew if he didn't stop he might forget to bring it up again. "Really, this is important."

Magnus covered his mouth with his own. The passion was still there. He still got his breath taken away when he kiss him. What could be wrong? He released him. "Ok, let's talk. Then we can get back to this."

Alec opened his eyes. His lashes fluttered apart and the blue was clouded with lust. Magnus wasn't as worried when he saw that. "Yeah, we can pick up where we left off." Alec smiled. That was all the reassurance Magnus needed.

Alec shook himself and focused. "So you know how I had that dream with you in it and that was how all this started?" He waved his arms around indicating his life now. Magnus nodded. "I keep having all of these dreams. But I don't get the full memory. I have a lot of questions and I think if I could just remember everything- I don't know." Alec sighed. He was having trouble saying what he needed to say.

He changed tactics a bit. "Do you know why Luke is in Idris?" Magnus just gave him a look. Alec didn't know how to take it. "Well, I think it if I can unlock my memories, then we will know what is going on. I know what is happening is linked somehow or I wouldn't be getting these flashbacks like this."

Magnus was deep in thought. "If you hadn't been so cryptic earlier, I might have brought my books. I thought you were going to break it off." Alec looked at him, shocked. "Alexander, no one wants to hear from their partner 'we need to talk'. It's never a good thing."

Alec guessed he didn't think of it that way. He'd never been in a relationship. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out." He was pink in the cheeks and looking down at the floor.

Magnus grabbed his chin and brought his face back up. He kissed him. "Now where were we?"

* * *

Alec couldn't fall asleep. He was running his fingers through the silky soft freshly cleaned hair of his boyfriend. Magnus smelled of Alec's soap and shampoo. It was nice. Magnus sighed and his eyes fluttered open. It was late. The clock shone 1:24 AM.

"You ok, babe?" Magnus yawned.

"Just can't sleep."

"I promise tomorrow I will look for something in my books. Did you all try the remembrance rune?" He said snuggling in closer.

"No, I didn't know there was one."

"Yeah. There should be a book of grey in the library." He shooed Alec out of the bed. He reached into his bag. It was like Mary Poppins's bag in there. He found his PJ shorts and pulled them on. Then he pulled on Alec's tee he'd thrown in the floor. It smelled like he was wrapped up in Alec. He pulled it up to his nose and took a big smell of it.

"What am I going to wear if you steal my clothes?" Alec said laughing. Magnus threw his tank at him. Alec just looked at the purple shiny top and dropped it back on the floor. "I was just kidding. I have more shirts." He pulled an almost identical one from his drawer and pulled it on with his flannel bottoms.

"Let's go to the library, mon ami." Magnus said and led them down the hall.

They got there and Magnus walked right to it. He pulled it out the flipped through some of the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Now just look at this page and let your mind relax."

"You don't draw it on me?"

Magnus just shook his head. "You don't have to. It works this way too."

Alec stared at the page. He tried not to think of anything. With a quick prayer to that angel, he cleared his mind and focused on the thick black curves of the rune. It felt like he'd been staring at it for hours when he finally just looked up, looking like a lost child, at Magnus.

"Nothing?" Alec shook his head. "You might have to see the Silent Brothers about this problem." Magnus remembered something he wanted to talk about since they were looking at the book of runes.

"Alec," he said. Alec looked up at him. "What is that mark on your arm? I never saw it before."

Alec blushed again and told Magnus all about the companion rune and what Clary could do.

"Did you ask her about your memories?"

"Yeah, she reminded me that I was dating the high warlock and that maybe he would be able to help." He smiled smugly. It was a very Jace smile. "I forget how awesome my boyfriend is sometimes."

Magnus traced the rune with his fingers. "So it makes you like brothers?"

"We are like bound fighting partners. If he moves in battle, I will know and vice versa. You know similar to the parabatais? I have never met any of those but when we practice, it's like I know what I need to do because of his experiences." He shrugged. "Clary and Izzy did it too. I think they just did it to help us out since we are so inexperienced for our ages."

"Oh," Magnus said. He felt a little jealous that his boyfriend was bound to another man.

"It doesn't mean anything really." Alec said. He pulled Magnus in for a hug and a kiss. "I'd bind myself to you if I could." He whispered. But he wasn't sure if Magnus heard him. He said it very quietly.

Magnus thought he heard what Alec said. That he'd bind himself to Magnus if he could. But he wasn't sure if he said it or if it was wishful thinking.

* * *

Magnus had left early. Alec knew Luke and Jocelyn were both gone still. He walked to the library anyway hoping that Jace and Clary might be there. They weren't. He turned and went towards Jace's room. He couldn't stop thinking about something Magnus had said.

He had mentioned the Silent Brothers. Alec knew Luke had mentioned them in one of the sessions in the library, but he didn't know much about them. Jace would know.

He knocked on the door. Jace answered in just his PJ bottoms. His eyes were sleepy and his hair was disheveled. The sun from his window cast an aura of gold around him. "We don't have to be up right now." He said sleepily.

"I know." Alec said. "Did Clary tell you what we talked about the other day?" Jace nodded and stepped back into his room expecting Alec to follow. He did. "Magnus said something about the Silent Brothers being able to help."

Jace looked like he hadn't thought of it but it was a good idea. "Yeah, you got yourself a smart boyfriend, Lightwood." He got up and went to his desk. "I will write to Brother Zachariah. He is the only silent Brother that doesn't creep me out. He is the only one who acts like he is still human, too."

He scribbled a note. Alec looked at his hand writing. It was better than chicken scratch but not by much. "Will he be able to read it?" Alec wrinkled his nose at it.

"I have the finest writing skills out there. Plus I know for sure that Brother Zachariah loves me so it doesn't matter." He folded it. "I'll go send it. Then I am going to go get it on with my girl." He gave a big smile and padded down the hall in just his PJs and bare feet.

Alec laughed as he followed behind him. But he turned the opposite way toward the elevator. He thought he'd go see his boyfriend for the day too.

He decided to check on Izzy before he left, though. He knocked but he didn't hear anything. He turned the knob and entered the room. Izzy was still asleep. She looked up at him when he came in. Her eyes were puffy from where she'd cried last night. Alec scooted her over and climbed in with her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Simon never answered his phone. He wasn't at his house. I called and his mom answered and said he was with the band."

"You don't believe her?"

"No, he's with that Cassandra." She spat it out like poison.

Maybe Alec should forgo his plans to be with Magnus and be a good big brother. "Get showered and get dressed. Put on your make-up. Put on your hottest skirt, your smallest shirt, your hottest boots, your sluttiest fishnets, and an awesome jacket and meet me in my room. We'll go find him." Yeah it was a big brother kind of day. "And don't forget your whip."

_**A/N: Review if you love big brother Alec. :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Izzy walked in strutting her stuff. She had on a black corset top, a red mini skirt, her thigh highs that she had worn in at training, some fishnets that had holes in them, and a leather biker jacket. Her make-up was done in true perfect Izzy fashion. Grey smoky cat eyes and red lips. She looked a bit like snow white with the pale complexion, dark hair and ruby lips. "How do I look, brother?" She said, spinning.

"Like you could wither win him back or kill him from blood loss."

She threw her head back and laughed. "Perfect!"

Alec put his arm through hers and they walked out to the elevator. They loaded up and closed the grate. They walked out and it was actually kind of warm in the sun today. Alec thought that was probably good since his sister was half naked.

"I guess we will go by Eric's. They usually practice around noon." Izzy said looking at her phone at the time. It was about 15 minutes to noon.

"Sounds like a plan."

Alec led the way to the subway. It was the best way to get to Brooklyn. And if he happened to be going home alone once they found Simon, then he could always stop at Magnus's. Izzy paced the train; he could tell she was nervous.

They headed off the car when they got to the stop and headed above ground again. It was a comfortable walk with his sister. They were so comfortable with one another they didn't have to fill the silence with chit chat. They were more than siblings. Izzy was the person that Alec wanted to share everything with. She could get carried away when she got excited about things, but she was his rock.

They were almost to Eric's. "Should I really do this?" She said it looking even more nervous.

"You love him, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should do anything to keep him."

She nodded and walked into the garage. Alec leaned against the opening. He gave the obligatory guy nod to Eric, Kyle, and the other guys.

Simon put down his bass. "Hey, Iz, want to go talk outside?"

They walked out. The band didn't start playing again but they sat on the old couch each with a coke in his hand.

Alec could see them in peripheral and he could hear them. He wanted to be able to step in if he had to.

"Simon, I've tried calling you. Why are you ignoring me?"

"Thought you would rather be with that tall guy you seemed so into at the party."

"That is not fair! I was just talking to him. Did you enjoy the vampire you left with?"

"I didn't leave with anyone but myself. That vampire girl was leaving at the same time as me but we just parted ways at the door. I don't even remember her name!" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I left because you hurt me. You couldn't have cared less if I was there or not." He almost whispered it.

"Simon, my life is nothing but new experiences for me. I am meeting creatures that shouldn't even exist. I was interested in learning about something new. But you are the only guy who I care to be with. I thought you knew how much I love you! You are the only constant in my life. The only one who is here to anchor me in this new turbulent territory."

Her voice was becoming shaky and Alec hoped she stayed strong. _No tears, Iz._ It was like he was trying to will her with his mind to stay strong.

Her hands were shaking but her eyes were dry. "You are the only man I see like that." She started to turn on her heels and walk away.

Simon caught her and spun her and landed a kiss on her. "Izzy, I don't have eyes for anyone but you. Please believe me that I didn't leave with that girl."

She put her forehead against his. They were the same height. Especially in those heels. She pressed her lips to his softly. "Are we ok?"

Simon laughed and nodded. "Yeah, want to stay and watch rehearsal? I can take you out for food after."

"Ok, let me make sure Alec is ok with it since he came down here with me."

"It's ok, Iz. I am going to go see Magnus." Alec left them in the driveway kissing. He was glad.

He took his time strolling down the street. The day was still beautiful. It wasn't until he got within a block of Magnus's that he picked up his pace. He heard his phone beep. Thinking it might be the warlock he was walking to, he looked at the message.

It was from Jace. _He'll be here tomorrow._

Alec could only assume it was about the Silent Brother and texted back to him. _Thanks, I appreciate the help._

He pushed the button on the call box. "You have called upon the Magnificent Magnus Bane, High Warlock, State your business."

Alec smiled. "Making love to you is my business." So flirty and out of character for him. He just made himself blush.

"Oh Alexander, what a surprise! Come on up!" The door opened.

Alec walked up the stairs. He opened the door and was greeted with a kiss. Then he noticed another person on the couch and got very embarrassed.

"Alec, meet Agatha. I was her mentor in her formative years. "

Alec took her in as she came up to shake his hand. She was tall. Almost as tall as Magnus was. Her eyes were orange and vertically slit more like a lizard than a cat. Her hair was in ringlets and its color was burgundy. Her ears came to a point almost like a faerie's. She was slender and pale. She was wearing an old fashioned can-can dress and knee high socks. She didn't have shoes on.

"Magnus is letting me stay here with him for a while. Life is crazy. But I promise I will make myself scarce whenever you need me to." She gave him and exaggerated wink. "Like right now." She said. She slipped on a pair of blue converse and made her way to the door. "Be back later, Magpie." She closed the door lightly behind her.

Alec just kind of looked at him.

"She's a warlock that I trained a long time ago. She's probably 500 years old now. She just broke up with her boyfriend and needed a place to stay." He sighed. "She was dating an Eidolon demon."

Alec gasped. "What?"

"I didn't know until she got her. Eidolons can shape shift. They can basically live human lives here. She had been with him for over a year. They lived together. She is hiding out now. It's a very sticky situation. "

"How unsafe is it for you?" Alec breathed in a whisper.

"They were living in California. I don't think he will bother to come all the way over here." Magnus seemed very casual about it. "That would take a lot of effort on his part. Plus I have wards up around my apartment. Don't doubt the high warlock, Alexander."

"How do I keep forgetting that?" He said with a flirtatious smile.

"I have no idea." He moved his hands up and down the length of his body. "I don't know how you can forget the marvelousness of moi."

Alec laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "Oh no. I have a constant reminder of that. Every time I see you, I see how brilliant you are."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec towards the bedroom. "I have been thinking about you all day. And that shower we took last night." He was looking very mischievous.

"Oh really?" Alec reddened but only minimally.

Magnus pushed him playfully onto the bed. "Oh yes. And I have a surprise for you." He snapped his fingers and music started playing.

Magnus started swaying his hips and dancing toward him. He rubbed his body against Alec slowly with the beat of the music. He straddled his lover and grinded against his lap. His hips moved just a fraction of an inch about Alec's making sure to rub against him in every stroking motion.

He could feel Alec getting hard from the lap dance. Magnus slowly stripped off his shirt, teasing him. He tied the top around Alec's eyes making him blind for the rest of the adventure. He continued his dance moves knowing Alec would feel more now that he was blind.

He pulled Alec's shirt off slowly while continuing to thrust his hips. He ran his hands over the smooth plains of Alec's chest. Lightly scratching his nails over him, he felt him shiver. He moved his hands to Alec's waist and undid his buttons. Stopping his dance long enough to remove the offending jeans. He pulled off his own jeans while he was up.

They were both naked now except the tee that was blinding his boyfriend.

Magnus continued his dance. Their hard cocks brushed against each other causing pleasure for them both. Alec's hand gripped his hips and pulled him onto the bed.

"Take me." It was a plea. Alec wrapped his legs around the hips of his warlock and lifted his hips. He was still blindfolded and he was curious as to how different he would feel this time.

Magnus lubed himself and entered his companion fully. He used some lube in his hand and moved to play with Alec while he moved his hips. They were keeping to the pace of the song. Magnus used his free hand to run his nails along Alec's chest.

All of these senses were running through Alec making this so much better. He could hear Magnus's air catching as he started reaching his peak, little moans escaping him. It was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

The music changed to another song. It was slower. Magnus slowed the pulse of his hips. He knew it would drive Alec insane to slow his pace. As if on cue, Alec began moving his hips trying to speed it up again. Magnus held his hips still. He used both hand on him now, moving all over his body. Teasing him with light touches and scratches.

Alec moaned and arched his back. He needed Magnus to speed up again or he was going to explode in a bad way. He was so close to coming before Magnus had slowed the pace making him rebuild to his finale. "Magnus, please." He was begging. There was a whine to his voice. He was serious.

Magnus couldn't hold back knowing how badly he needed it. He sped up giving up on keeping the music's rate. He pumped hard and fast making Alec bellow loudly. He was saying "Oh God" over and over like a chant. The words became a wordless moan as he came gloriously. His muscles closing tight around Magnus's shaft and he came, filling him.

Panting he fell onto the bed next to his blind lover. He pulled the tee of his eyes and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Alec's mouth was dry from the heavy breathing and he needed about a gallon of water. "That. Was. Amazing."

"Maybe you will remember how magnificent I am from now on." He was smiling smugly.

"I don't think I will ever forget again."

* * *

Magnus was wrapped in his kimono again. He had ordered Chinese to be delivered. Alec was wrapped in one of Magnus's more manly robes. It was flannel made of hot pink and black plaid. It was big and warm. Magnus said it was from the 90s when grunge was in. He had his legs curled under him while he watched some TV. Magnus had gone to the door to get the food.

It smelled delicious. He grabbed a cardboard takeout box and began to dig in. The General Tzu's wasn't as spicy as he was used to but it was fresh and hot. Magnus was chowing down on his pad Thai. "We really worked up and appetite." He said with his mouth full.

"Yeah, and I haven't eaten today at all." Alec said. "Oh I needed to tell you! I almost forgot. Jace sent a letter to the Silent Brothers and one will be by tomorrow."

Magnus nodded. "Do you want me to come by?"

Alec thought it was odd how serious everyone got about these guys. "Sure, you can."

"You have never met the brothers, have you?"

"No, but everyone seems to act weird about them."

"They are not to be taken lightly." Magnus said.

"Should I be scared?"

"They won't hurt you unless you break the law. They have been known to torture those who have broken the law." Magnus shoveled in some more food then said, "They are like your judge and jury if you mess up. They can always get the truth out of a shadowhunter."

Alec was glad Magnus would be there with him now. They sounded like people you didn't want to mess with.

Agatha came in then. She looked flushed from the cold evening air. She pulled off a zebra print fur coat and plopped down into the armchair. She kicked off her converse and propped her feet up on the arm of the chair. She floated some food to her magically. She stuffed some pork fried rice into her mouth. "Mmm." She rolled her eyes in the back of her head. "This is really good."

Alec was red and he was pulling on his robe. Although Agatha didn't seem at all interested in their state of undressed. And neither did Magnus who was sitting cross legged like a kindergartener in his short silk kimono. He was probably exposed enough to feel a breeze. He didn't move to fix anything. Was Alec the only one who was uncomfortable?

Magnus seemed to get it after a minute. He snapped and Alec felt less of a breeze. He looked down and he was dressed in his jeans and his tee and Magnus had on his clothes again too.

"Thanks." Alec whispered to him. He felt himself calming down.

Agatha didn't even seem to notice they had clothes on now. "I went shopping around today. Well, window shopping." She ate some more rice. "I saw lots of really cool things. I think I will like here on the east coast. I had to stop and buy a coat though. It's cold over here."

"It's only fall too." Alec said trying to make conversation. He was never very good at social necessities.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean December and January will be snowy."

Magnus moved his eyes from one to the other of his guests. It was very tense. He could feel something from Alec. He wondered if was just him trying to force polite etiquette.

"Well, how about I walk you home, Alec?"

"No, Magnus, I don't want to drag you away from your house guest. I can get there on my own." He kissed Magnus on the cheek, threw on his shoes and jacket and headed out with a small goodbye to Agatha.

He headed down the sidewalk towards the subway station. His mind was going places he didn't want them to go. He was in very bad place in his mind right now. He knew Magnus had been with women before, but he had never had one thrown in his face like this. And she was staying with him. He's not the kind of man to talk about the people he'd been with but he had let it slip that he had been with a lady vampire before.

Alec wondered if someone like Agatha would be better for him. She would live forever like him. She would have a lot in common with him. Alec was worried about things like that. He knew he was a shadowhunter now but he had grown up as a mundane. That word tells it all. Mundane meant common. That was exactly what he was. Magnus deserved better.

_**A/N: And here come Angsty Alec. Hmm. **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Alec was in the training room alone. He was practicing with the bow. He was getting really good at it. He had hit the bull's eye more than half of his shots.

He loaded an arrow focused on the target and pictured an orange eye. _Flpt. _ The arrow went flying right into the center mark. He smiled. He had been shooting for about an hour and a half.

"You are improving."

Alec jumped. His arrow sailed over the whole target. "Shit, Jace."

He was very jealous of his friend's ability to be silent when he moved. He had cat like reflexes. He sauntered in now and removed the arrow from the wall. He was laughing.

Jace removed all the arrows from the target and brought them back over to Alec to put in his quiver. "You seemed really focused." He rubbed his arm where their rune was. "I felt you were angry."

"Not so much angry. I am just really frustrated. The target practice was helping me with it." He shrugged off the quiver and placed his weapon back on the wall.

"I am really impressed by your skills. You've been working with the bow for just a little over a week and you have it down to where you would kill more than half your targets. That's impressive."

Alec was speechless. Jace didn't just hand out compliments like that. You really had to earn them. "Thanks. I feel useless with everything else. I wish I could carry a bow around all the time. It would be kind of obvious though."

"Yeah I guess it would. But in battle you will be lethal."

"I came up to tell you that Brother Zachariah will be here in the morning. He is going to want to see you as soon as he gets here." He sat down with his back against the wall. "You need someone to talk to?"

Alec huffed and sat in the floor facing his friend. "There is just so much going on right now. And I am worried about tomorrow."

"Don't sweat it. Zachariah is almost human and like I said he likes me so he can't be all that bad, right?" They he smirked. "Well, pretty much everyone likes me so maybe that doesn't say too much about him."

Alec Smiled.

Clary came in. "I was wondering where you guys were." She smiled and bounded over to them. She gracefully sat facing them so they made a triangle. "Have you seen Izzy?"

Alec nodded. "She was with Simon today. They made up."

Clary blushed a bit. "I know." Her hand went absently to the mark.

Alec was beginning to wonder about these marks. He just looked at her. He would be embarrassed if these marks let them feel anytime he has sex with Magnus. The passion was private. He was looking horrified, he knew.

"Oh, no! I could tell she was happy. After 2 days of moodiness I could just feel the weight being lifted off of her today." She smiled at him. "I was hoping she'd be back by now. I just needed some girl time." She gave a look at her boyfriend and Alec couldn't help but wonder what the look was about.

"Is everything ok?" He asked. He was not a girl but maybe Clary just needed someone to talk to that wasn't Jace.

"Yeah, I was just feeling like having pillow fights and talking about boys." She was joking but there was a tense tone in her reply.

"Alec could do that with you," Jace said. There was a harsh undertone in his quip.

"That was rude, Jace." She said it on an exhale of breath, barely a whisper. Clary had her knees pulled in and she wouldn't make eye contact with either of them. Jace had gotten up as she whispered to him and left.

"I don't mind talking if you need to." He didn't really know what to do. Should he put and arm around her? What would he do if it was Iz? He decided to put his arm around her and pull her close. She was softly crying. "He didn't hurt my feelings." He tried to reassure her but he was sure she was upset by something else.

She wiped her face and stood up slowly. "It's ok. I'm just really emotional lately. We fought earlier and I just wanted to hang with a friend."

Alec nodded. He understood. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Alec Left her with her shoulders shaking with her tears. She didn't want him there so he would respect her privacy.

He wondered the hall to his room then thought better of it. He turned and went to Jace's room. He knocked but there was no reply. He knew his friend was fuming but he wasn't making a sound. He twisted the knob and went in. Jace wasn't in there.

He went to the kitchen to check. Finding it empty, he went to the library. No one was there either. Down the hall he noticed a light stairwell he had never explored. He mounted the stairs and began to climb. He could smell a light fragrance in the air as he rose. He ended up in a glass hot house that over looked the city. The moon lit room was filled with beautiful flowers he had never seen. Some were silvery. Jace sat with his face toward the moon.

Alec sat next to him. Jace didn't look but he knew he was there because he started to talk. "These flowers are all from Idris. They all bloom at night. Jocelyn told me that a man that used to do the tutoring here planted them. His name was Hodge Starkweather."

Alec perked up. His dad had been talking to a man named Hodge in one of his dream memories. "He was here when we were little, right?"

Jace nodded. "He planted them when he first got here. That was when Maryse and your dad took over the institute. Apparently she was pregnant with you when they took the position. There was tension in Idris then and your dad wanted to keep your mom and you safe. I remember him telling me that one time." He looked at Alec for the first time then. "When I first got here, Robert was telling me my dad was a brave guy to try to stay in Idris. He told me he left with you all the first chance he got."

"Did you know what was happening in Idris?" Maybe Jace was the missing key to his memories. Maybe they could figure this out without the creepy Silent brother.

"No, I was young. No one tells a five year old what's really going on. Hell, I'm 17 now and I still have no idea what is happening in Idris." He shrugged. "You'd be gone too if you had grown up with this. Since you are 18, you'd be there."

That was a shock to his senses. He felt relief that he wasn't there. It was scary. But maybe that was just because he hadn't grown up in this world. Maybe it was because he was still left with so many questions right now. "I'm glad I'm not. I am definitely not ready for a battle." He shuddered with fear.

"Shadowhunters are born ready. Natural instincts would kick in."

They sat in silence looking at the lights of the city and the moon that was almost full. "Want to talk about it?" Alec asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know what is going on." He released a breath like he had been holding it in. "She came in to talk to me earlier. But then she wouldn't say anything. I'm a teenaged boy." He said it and really that said it all. "Since she wasn't talking so I tried to make out with her. It's like sometimes I just can't control myself around her." He laughed it wasn't a humorous laugh but more of a sound of frustration. "She got so mad at me for always wanting to fool around and stormed out."

Alec didn't know what to say. Magnus always wanted to fool around too. But then so did Alec. Maybe it was because he was a teenaged boy that he didn't mind it so much. He shrugged. "Maybe it's the mark she has with Izzy. Izzy was a mess today until just a few hours ago. She was probably channeling the boy hate from her."

"No, I don't think so. I can feel when you are upset or happy but it doesn't make me upset or happy."

Alec nodded. He had felt it too. He knew when Jace's anger had shifted to sadness when Alec started talking to him. It made Alec more comfortable just because he understood sadness more than anger. But it hadn't actually affected his mood. "Yeah, I know."

Then Jace didn't talk anymore. After a few minutes, Alec excused himself.

He knew he needed to be up early so he needed to get to sleep. It was getting close to midnight now. He got to his room and got his PJs on. Then he lay on his bed with his arms under his head. His phone twinkled a little song that Magnus had changed his ringtone to. He looked at the text.

_See you in the morning, babe, and sleep well._

He smiled. He had been in such a bad mood, but it was clear Magnus cared about him for some reason.

_I love you_, came another text.

Alec's smile got larger. Then he replied. _You have to be here early. I'd sleep better if you were here._

He knew if he just waited a few minutes there'd be a knock on his door and he would have his boyfriend's warm body to snuggle next to. There was a quiet knock before his door opened then locked behind the pajama clad warlock. He was in bed and cuddled up against Alec in record time. Magnus's body temperature ran a bit higher than human. Alec cracked opened the window and let the cool night air in to balance it. They were soon asleep.

* * *

_Alec was spinning in the yard outside. They were training out in the beautiful sunshine. It was spring time, he could tell by the blooming flowers in the yard. Jace was reading a book in a chair waiting for Robert to come down and start training. Izzy was making a chain of daisies._

_"I'm going to give this to mom." She said as she finished it and put it around her own neck for safe keeping._

_"She'll love it, Izzy." Alec said brining his spinning to a halt. He was dizzy. The world moved and he fell into the slightly overgrown grass. Izzy laughed at him. She stood up and copied his spinning and fell beside him._

_Jace looked up from his book a smiled then went back to reading._

_Robert came out to the yard and picked up his giggling kids. One in each arm. He spun with them and then put them down with their giggles multiplying. Robert couldn't help his smile from spreading across his face. He loved his children more than anything._

_"Let's learn some moves, kids."_

_Jace put his book down. They were about to get to work when Maryse came out. "Robert." She said it like she was going to cry. "He's back."_

_The kids stopped crawling on their dad. He got up and went inside. Maryse followed. They knew something was going on but they were all too young for anyone to tell them. They went inside sadly. Izzy dropped the daisy chain leaving it forgotten in the sun._

_**A/N: hope this is good... i know its a short chapter... sorry again. **_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Alec's alarm was going off. He cursed and got up, hitting the button. Magnus just rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. Alec smiled and headed to the bathroom to shower. He turned on the water; it was steaming in no time. He stepped in and let it melt the crick in his neck. He'd slept horribly. His dreams made him toss and turn. He would be glad to get the memories out in the open.

He was rinsing the shampoo out of his hair- his eyes closed under the hot stream- when hands started rubbing his neck. Magnus's skilled hands rubbed right where he needed it. "How do you read my mind so easily?" Alec hummed it out.

Magnus gave him a look and shrugged. Alec shampooed the silken hair of his partner. He used the removable shower head to rinse him then started to soap up his body with just the lather of soap on his bare hands. He moved them everywhere. The slippery texture of his soaped skin was sexy. Magnus seemed to purr making him even more feline.

Magnus lathered his hands and started returning the favor. They faced one another, cleaning each other in slow seduction.

Alec loved it when they took their time. Yeah, sometimes he was just as frantic as anyone and loved when it was fast and furious too. This just made it better. He took his time running his finger over Magnus's abs.

They had been slowly moving closer to each other. Now they were basically touching chest to chest. Their lips collided. Alec was laughing. He was happy and he couldn't help it. Magnus backed away looking at him then joined him in his laughter. They kissed again still laughing.

Alec rinsed them off with the showerhead then turned off the water before they were stuck in a shower of ice water. "That was probably the best sexy shower ever." He said wrapping a towel around his waist. The front tented out where he was still feeling the effects of the shower fun.

"But we didn't even finish, love." Magnus looked at him confused and took the second towel. He patted himself dry then wrapped his hair in it walking around slightly damp and in his full glory.

"I didn't say we were done." Alec said with a flirty wink and led Magnus back to bed.

They wrapped around one another, kissing and stroking. They smelled of Alec's soap. First Magnus focused on Alec. He took him into his hot mouth. His tongue was more magic than any spell he had. He swallowed Alec's juices as he finished. Then Alec returned the favor. They had kept the pace slow and sweet as they brought each other to climax.

* * *

Jace knocked on the door. Alec answered with a smile that told the whole story. "Hey."

"Morning Alec, Brother Zachariah is here." He started to walk away then said. "Meet us in the library. Bring Magnus, too."

Alec's face reddened. "Guess that was written on my face then?" He asked Magnus.

"That smile is worth a thousand words." He kissed him. "You are absolutely stunning."

Alec's already red face was brighter. _I am nothing compared to you_, Alec thought. They walked toward the library hand in hand. But Alec pulled away before they entered the room. He didn't know how Brother Zachariah might take it.

_Hello Alexander Lightwood._ _I am Brother Zachariah. Do not be afraid._

How was he hearing that? And it did nothing to relax him that he had said do not be afraid.

_Jonathan Herondale has briefed me on your situation._

"He means me." Jace said when Alec looked confused.

Alec nodded at him and then turned to the robed figure. "Can you help me?"

_You will have to come with me to the silent city. You can bring your warlock friend and Jonathan with you so that you will feel more at peace._

With that Brother Zachariah began to leave. He seemed to be floating.

"He expects us to follow." Jace explained and followed the robed figure out into the hall.

They walked into the bright sun of the day. It was warm. There was a carriage waiting for them outside.

"A carriage?" Alec and Magnus said together.

"Yeah, I know. I have been to the silent city before so I've been in one of these before." He pulled himself into it. Alec and Magnus followed him.

The ride wasn't too long. The carriage could go over traffic so it took them a lot less time than a cab would have. They were winding down a set of stone spiral stairs that led deep underground. The followed down the halls to a room with a table set up in it.

_Lay on the table, Alexander. _

Alec pulled himself onto the table.

_Relax. I will be going into your mind to see your memories. We will try to unlock them._

He felt odd. It was like he could sense someone in his mind. Flashes of color swirled in his mind. Some of the images, he recognized from his dreams. But they still seemed like incomplete memories. They swirled around quickly. But there were new names or faces that swirled by.

_Relax, Alexander Lightwood._ He had his eyes closed he forced himself to calm down.

His father's face came to him over and over. Happiness rushed into him every time a family member smiled in his past. Little Izzy- with her hair in pigtails fighting Jace as a demon- made him smile. Then a flash of his mother crying with Izzy in her arms. A scene of everyone in white and a funeral pyre. Sadness swamped him. It mixed with the other feelings in his head.

He felt a flurry of all of his emotions.

Brother Zachariah pulled a memory up that was more recent. Magnus and Alec kissing. It was their first kiss. He felt a flood of love and lust as that floated through his head. Abruptly everything stopped.

_You should begin to remember, Alexander._ Brother Zachariah was no longer swimming in his memory. _Your memories were not buried by any kind of magic. It was something mundanes might call repression. _

Alec understood that. _Should I see a psychiatrist?_ Alec wondered. "Do you know how long until I remember?"

_It is not something I can say. You will continue getting small snippets like you have been getting in your dreams. Your mind was breaking through the walls of your mind already._

"Well, thank you for helping." Alec said.

"Yeah, I guess you helped." Jace said in a sarcastic way. "We didn't need you to tell him he was going to slowly remember through his dreams. We had that much figured out." He crossed his arms.

_Do you remember the way out, Jonathan?_ Brother Zachariah dismissed them.

Alec wondered if it had anything to do with the last memory that flashed up. Was Brother Zachariah offended? Alec knew he was flushed red.

Magnus was worried because all of the sudden Alec was red and he looked like he wanted to cry.

All of the sudden, Jace turned and began to storm out. Magnus looked warily from Jace's retreating back to Alec. Alec just shrugged, jumped off the table, and began to follow Jace out. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Jace was hailing a cab when they got up to the surface again. Jace was seething as they rode back to the institute in silence. Alec kept his fingers entwined with Magnus's on the seat, and Jace kept his eye glued to the window.

They pulled up to the institute and Jace hurdled himself out of the cab and up the steps and inside. Alec could feel his rage. He just walked slowly up the stairs with Magnus. At the door, he turned and looked into Magnus's eyes. "I am going to go see about him. I will come over later?" He kissed him slowly and with feeling.

"Yeah, come over later, love." He said it with confidence but there was sadness in his eyes.

Magnus caught the cab before it left. He slumped into the back seat and wondered if he would feel this hurt any time Alec chose someone else over him.

_**A/N: yes i know! Another short one! AH! Review if you love me anyway!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Thanks ! I have gone back and italicized all the dream/memories in each chapter and will use that as a identifier from now on. Anything to improve :) **_

Chapter 14:

Alec walked into the training room. Jace was sparring with a dummy. He was really going at it. It was a bit frightening. Alec just leaned against the doorjamb and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched the boy float like an angel across the floor. He watched his muscles move as he thrust the sword again into the dummy. He flung the sword and did a round house kick next.

He saw Alec standing there while he kicked out at the dummy.

"You ok?" Alec asked. Jace was sweating. His shirt was soaked and clinging to his chest.

"No." He ran his hand back through his sweaty hair. "I thought he was going to help you." He said while throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Jace, its ok. I saw a lot of things today." He looked down at his feet. "The last memory he pulled before he stopped was me kissing Magnus. I think that is why he stopped." He mumbled the last bit.

Jace sighed and sat with his back against the wall. His knees pulled up to his chest, he rested his chin on them and wrapped his arms around them. "Shadowhunters aren't really open to that sort of thing. Not so much the ones in our generation, but it is almost unheard of for there to be a gay shadowhunter. If there are any, no one talks about it. It's because our kind die so young and we marry young and we have kids young to keep the line going. Every year there are less of us. It doesn't help if someone is gay and doesn't carry the line." Jace shrugged. "I don't agree with them, but I understand it."

Alec looked at him and there was hurt in his eyes. He didn't choose this. He just simply was the way he was.

"They aren't going to kick you out of it or anything." Jace said feeling the hurt that Alec felt.

"I just hate thinking someone thinks less of me because of who I love." Alec turned to leave. "I think I should go for a walk." He knew exactly where the walk would take him too.

* * *

Magnus knew what he needed. Well, more like he knew what they needed. He was in the kitchen where he had wrangled Agatha's help. He was doing a better job of making a mess than he was of cooking anything, but you don't live 800 years without picking up a few kitchen skills.

Agatha was stirring some sauce he had made making sure it didn't stick and burn. He put in a batch of brownies in the oven to cook for desert. He tasted the sauce and said, "Ok let's turn that off." He dumped in noodles he'd cooked and chopped in some grilled and spiced chicken. He threw cheese on top and put it in the oven to bake next to the brownies.

Agatha put some candles on the small two person table Magnus had zapped in. She set up the plates and put a chill bucket with some Moscato wine in it. She snapped her fingers and the candles burned with a pink flame.

She spun and placed a kiss on Magnus's cheek. "Enjoy your night, Magpie. I will be back in the morning. I have a date myself." She snapped her fingers and her outfit changed from the sauce splashed jeans and tee to a cute and very short dress and knee high boots. She waved her fingers as she left the kitchen. Magnus heard the door open and close.

He checked the baked spaghetti and deemed it a success. He pulled it out of the oven and set it out to cool. He closed the brownies back in the oven and leaned against the counter.

He was sweating. He wiped his brow and looked at his outfit. If you could even call it that. He had on one of Alec's gray three pack tees and some plain Jane jeans. The tee hung loosely on his frame. His feet were bare and his hair was limp from the heat of the kitchen. He was going to have to change before Alec came in.

* * *

Alec walked the last block to Magnus's loft. He smiled at a figure he recognized as he walked toward her. "Hey." She sang out as she skipped closer.

"Hi, Agatha." Alec said.

"Have a good night." She winked at him. "I hope the same for me." She kept skipping on by as she talked.

Alec was not sure about her still. She was very outgoing. He shook his head and used his key to get in. Magnus had left one for him on his dresser. Or made one magically appear. He closed the door behind him quietly. He wanted to sneak up on Magnus. If he could anyway.

His nose led him to the kitchen. He peeked around the door frame and saw Magnus wiping his brow from sweat. The lights were dimmed and pink flame candles flickered on the small dining table. Magnus was wearing one of his shirts and loose fitting jeans. And Alec thought it was the sexiest thing ever. He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Magnus jumped, surprised by how absolutely silent Alec was. "You sneaked up on me, Alexander, and I look a mess." He turned to face him and pouted.

Alec shook his head. "You look sexy."

Magnus literally roll with laughter. "You think this sweat and your baggy shirt is sexy?"

Alec again shook his head. "No I think you doing all of this," he motioned to the romantic scene and delicious smelling food, "is sexy."

The timer dinged and Magnus shooed Alec off of him so he could get the brownies out.

"Mmm, brownies are my favorite." Alec said. Magnus just looked at him with a knowing gleam in his eye. "Of course you knew that though, right?" Alec just smiled at him, his previous upset pushed to the back of his mind.

"You sit while I go change." Magnus pulled a chair out for Alec.

"Don't change," Alec said and held onto Magnus's arm keeping him in the room.

Magnus just rolled his eyes and dished out food for them. He sat after serving Alec and watched him in anticipation.

Alec took a bite and his eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. "This is absolutely amazing."

"It's all in the sauce," Magnus said relieved it was good and Alec liked it. "I made it from scratch." He was a little proud of it.

Alec was enjoying the food. It seemed to melt in his mouth. He ate every last bit and even used some Italian bread to sop up the remaining sauce on his plate. He leaned back and patted his belly that was bulging from the amount of food he had just inhaled.

"Room for dessert?" Magnus asked him trying to hold back a laugh.

"Maybe I can work off some of my dinner then we can have desert." Alec said with a smile in his eyes.

Magnus loved when his flirty little Alexander showed up. He brushed his hand over his lover's and simply nodded at him. They left the table to go work off some of their pasta.

* * *

Magnus was cuddled up with Alec. The sun was setting and his window had a perfect view of it. Alec's fingers absently drew patterns on Magnus's skin. He sighed with contentment. The golden hues of the setting sun lit the room with a warmth that matched the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Alec took a breath that told Magnus he had something to say but didn't know how to say it. Magnus let him play with it for a minute then asked, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Does it ever get to you when someone doesn't accept you?"

"Alexander, I have been on this Earth for a long time. It used to get to me. Now I could care less. What happened?"

"The last thought I had today when Brother Zachariah was in my head was of our first kiss. Jace told me shadowhunters look down on being gay. He said younger ones don't seem to care but the older generations do." He huffed. "It just gets me wound up. What does it matter that I love a man?"

"It doesn't matter. They can either except you for who you are or you can live your life without them."

"I can't do that. This is part of who I am. I was born to be a shadowhunter just as much as I was born gay." Alec shrugged. "Jace said it was more of something that people just didn't talk about. He said they would kick me out over it."

"Of course they won't." He kissed the top of his head. "And as long as your family and friends except you and you have love, then you can overcome anything. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Alec felt stronger now. He did have love and support. It didn't matter if complete strangers didn't like his life. It didn't have anything to do with them.

"Let's get some desert!" Magnus said. He pulled on his kimono and threw the flannel robe on the bed for Alec.

By the time Alec got in the kitchen, Magnus had plated some brownies a la mode. Fudge sauce was drizzled on top with a cherry to top it off.

Magnus took a spoon and fed it to Alec. Alec giggled after swallowing. "You don't have to feed me."

"Shut up, Alec." Magnus said playfully and fed him another bite.

* * *

Alec woke up to his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his jeans pocket that were beside the sunny yellow bed. "Hello?" Yeah, he sounded like he was just woken up from deep sleep. "What? Slow down, Izzy."

He listened to his frantic sister on the other side of the line. She was sobbing and hiccupping as she spoke so it was hard to make out what she was saying. All he got was Simon, hurt, hurry home. So he said ok and hung up. He looked at Magnus who was awake and pulling on some clothes to go with him.

"You don't have to rush home with me if you don't want to." Alec said quietly. "Isabelle is probably blowing something out of proportion or they broke up again." He looked at his clean faced warlock.

"I want to go with you." Magnus confessed like it was a sin to want to be with him.

"Ok." Alec said feeling very loved in that moment.

They headed out. Alec had a drawer of clean shirts and underwear at Magnus's now. _And I have a key too_, he thought. That made a smile spread on his face. Agatha was spread on the couch snoring in her clothes from the night before. So Alec and Magnus quietly walked by and closed the door softly behind them.

They caught a cab because it would be a bit quicker than the subway. It was still early. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. There was light traffic so they were at the institute in no time. They got off the elevator and walked down the hall. Izzy was pacing when she saw them.

"Magnus, thank you for coming." Apparently she had asked for Alec to bring Magnus so it was good he came too. "Simon was bitten and he is bleeding. We bandaged him but I didn't know who else to call." She was hiccupping again.

Alec took her in his arms and tried to console her. "He's going to be ok. Magnus is good at this." He had all the faith in his boyfriend that he could have. He looked into his eyes and gave him a look letting him know just how strongly he felt that.

"He's in the infirmary." This came from Jace. "I'll tell you what happened," he began to explain it to Magnus as they walked off to the infirmary.

Alec moved his focus to Izzy. "Shh, Magnus is a healer, it will be ok."

"No, Alec, I don't think you understand." She was shaking her head. Sobs wracked her body and her words were cut off. He took her and steered her to her bedroom. Alec was worried something terrible really had happened. He had never seen Izzy cry so hard before.

_**A/N: uh oh what is going on? Review and show love... or hate if you don't like it... but mostly show love :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Izzy had fallen asleep. Worn out from her crying fits, she snored lightly. Alec was holding her as she slept and he yawned and snuggled in the covers with his sister. He fell asleep.

* * *

Magnus worked on Simons wound. It was a gash on his neck. He got the blood to stop and put a salve on it to help it heal. He looked over at Jace who had stayed with him. "We should get him some clean clothes." He looked at the bloody mess of his tee shirt. It said _Norman's Rare Guitars_. He cut it off. It was torn beyond saving anyway. He peeled it off and used a bowl of warm water and a cloth to clean off the drying blood.

Jace came back and threw a button up shirt at him. Magnus had him lift the boy while he dressed his torso. Clean and bandaged, it didn't look so bad. But Magnus knew it was touch and go for a time. Glad he had gotten there when he did, he took one last look at the boy and sat down to wait. "We just have to see what happens now." He said to Jace.

* * *

_Alec was in the library and his daddy was there talking to Hodge. He knew immediately he had been here before. They were in the middle of talking in hushed tones about the impending battle. It would be the one that takes his daddy's life._

_Alec sat quietly waiting to hear things he didn't hear last time._

_"I can't believe he is back." Hodge look flustered._

_"You knew it was a possibility. They never found his body." Robert sounded saddened by it._

_"But he burned. There was no body to get."_

_"Valentine is alive and he is planning to burn down the world."_

* * *

Alec woke with a start. He was confused as to where he was for a moment. The clothes strewn about the room and the hot pink comforter were foreign for that moment. Then he realized his sister was next to him sleeping. He got out of her bed without disturbing her and went to the infirmary.

Magnus was snoozing on one of the cots. He had gotten as little sleep as Alec had. Jace was sitting there still and Clary was pacing. She had really gotten close to Simon these past few weeks. They were almost like best friends somehow. It was weird because Izzy usually got so jealous of other girls. It probably had something to do with her being overtly in love with Jace.

"Jace," Alec said in just above a whisper. He didn't want to disturb Simon or Magnus. "I remembered something. Can I talk to you alone?"

Jace and Clary had some sort of conversation with their eyes before he curtly nodded. He moved toward the door and Alec followed. They walked in silence down the hall and went into the library. Alec watch Jace sit on the couch and followed suit.

"Do you know the name Valentine?" Alec thought it best just to get that out of the way.

Jace looked at him with shock apparent on his face. He nodded. "Yeah, he was a shadowhunter that tried to take down the Clave. He sided with a few shadowhunters that he basically brainwashed. He was burned to death in a house fire the night he planned his attack. The other shadowhunters fought on with the help of some warlocks that he had on payroll. But Valentine hadn't really died in that fire. He had burned his house down to fool the Clave. He fled because he knew that they were going to fail. His forces were not large enough to beat the Clave. He came back about a year later with more reinforcements. He was trying again. That was the battle that your dad died in." Then he said the next part very quietly. "He's also Clary's dad."

Alec thought back to what Luke had told him. _Your father survived the battle that killed Stephen- Jace's dad- as well as Clary's dad and brother. But the next one got him._

Alec was glad he was sitting. "Did he get away?'

"No, Alec, Robert was the one that killed him in the second battle. The Clave burned his body themselves the second time. Your dad was stabbed by Valentine and stabbed him with his last efforts." Jace looked at him. Emotions flooded both of the boys. Tears were silently and slowly sliding down Alec's cheeks. "Alec, he was the hero. He saved us from destruction."

Did that make it better? Alec thought it should. His dad died doing his duty and saving them all, but it didn't stop Alec's heart from aching.

Then something dawned on him. "What about his son?"

Jace thought Alec was really bright for catching on without him having to point it out. "He was never found. He'd be about 19 now. But no one would know him if they saw him, probably."

"Jace, that's why everyone is in Idris. He's carrying on his father's wishes." Alec stood up. "I knew it was in here." He was pointing to his brain. "I knew there was a key. Does Clary have a picture of her brother?"

"Yeah when he was about 8 or 9 years old." Jace left the room and was soon back with a silver framed picture. It was a much younger Clary who looked like a mini version of her mother. Alec could only think that the boy next to her with his white blond hair and dark eyes must look like their father. They looked nothing alike. Well, maybe the jawline was similar, and their smiles.

"What about a picture of her father?"

Jace just shook his head. "Her mom got rid of everything that had to do with him. She tried to erase him from their lives. She doesn't even know about this picture of Jonathan or it would be gone too." He took it back to wherever he got it from and came back in. "Jocelyn said Jonathan looked just like him."

"So someone might recognize a man that looks like Valentine?" Alec was just putting the idea out there.

"Yeah, maybe. If he didn't alter his looks in anyway in anticipation of recognition."

"Do you think they know who the threat is now?"

"I'll send a message to Luke. Maybe he will tell me what is happening." He sat at the desk in the library and wrote something out. Again Alec wondered if they would be able to read the note they received.

Alec left him to send the note. He walked back to the infirmary. Magnus was awake and flitting around Simon who seemed to be awake, sort of. He tried to keep his eyes open. Izzy was sitting next to him with his hand in hers. Her eyes were dry now. He dozed off and on.

Clary was sitting next to the window and looking out. Alec thought she looked like she was lost in thoughts that no one else knew. She had a worried look on her face and she was biting her lower lip. He wondered if she ever got a chance to talk to Izzy.

Magnus flashed a smile at his boyfriend. He was the only bright spot in this room. Everyone else looked sullen and dull, but Magnus –even without his glittered eyes and makeup- lightened the atmosphere. Alec smiled back at him. He wanted to talk to him alone but Magnus was busy.

"Ok, everyone out. Simon needs sleep and you are keeping him awake." He shooed the shadowhunters out of the room. Even Alec was shooed.

Alec caught Izzy's arm and walked with her to her room. She looked calm enough to talk finally.

"Tell me what happened." Alec said to her.

"Well, that guy Kyle from Simon's band booked them a gig last night. It was at a dive bar called the Hunter's moon. Did you know Kyle was a werewolf?" She looked at him. Alec just shook his head. "Well, he is. He showed up a few months back and joined the band. Apparently he found out his ex-girlfriend was part of the local pack so he came here to win her back."

"And?"

"Well, they went last night and you know how Eric is. He was hitting on a girl at the bar after the set. Her boyfriend didn't like it too much and he started to fight Eric. Simon went to break it up and he got hurt." She was about to start crying again.

"Is he going to be ok?" Alec wondered how a werewolf got made. Was Simon bitten? Was he scratched?

Isabelle just looked at him. She didn't know either. She closed her door behind her and Alec turned to go back down the hall. He felt restless and didn't want to go back to his room. It smelled like Magnus in there and made him lonely when he wasn't in there. He walked toward the infirmary.

Magnus was walking toward him away from the infirmary. "Alexander." He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. "I am so exhausted."

"We can go to bed if you want." Alec said though he was not tired at all. He would not pass up a chance to cuddle Magnus.

"It was a deep wound." He was talking about Simon of course. "It took a lot of my magic and it takes my energy. It was a bite mark. I don't know if you, Izzy or Simon knows what that means."

Alec shook his head.

"Basically he has a one in two chance of turning into a wolf at the next full moon."

"Are you serious?"

"I would never joke about this." Magnus said wearily. He flopped onto the bed as he entered the room. He was lightly snoozing before Alec even got in with him.

Alec just held him close and kissed his neck before settling in with him. And soon he was asleep too. He must have been more tired than he thought.

* * *

_Alec was playing in the hall with Izzy and Jace. He was it, and they were hiding. He heard his mommy on the phone in the kitchen and he stopped because she sounded upset. His game forgotten, he listened in on her half of the conversation._

_"We were all fooled by him the first time, but who could be with him now?" There was a silence as she listened to the other participant of the conversation. "Where did you hear that? He can't get demons into Alicante." Again another pause. "I don't believe it. How can he possibly…" She was apparently cut off. "Robert has already left for Idris. Every New York Shadow hunter is gone. I know Jocelyn is still in town but her daughter is the same age as Izzy so she can't go into battle." She huffed. "OK, I will talk to you tomorrow. Keep me posted."_

_Alec ran from the door before his mommy would catch him eavesdropping. He still didn't think about Izzy and Jace hiding. He just went to his room._

* * *

Alec jerked awake. He was sweating. He was too warm. He unwrapped himself from Magnus whose body temperature ran a little hot and went to shower. He let the cool water run over him. He cleaned himself until he got chill bumps and then got out.

He pulled on a new sweater Izzy had gotten him because she couldn't stand seeing him in holey sweaters anymore. It was a more fitting sweater than he was used to. It was nice and soft and it was dark grey. So at least she hadn't tried to put him in a bright purple sweater.

He put on his good jeans and ran a brush through his hair. He woke Magnus up with a kiss. "Let's get out of here and do something fun."

Magnus smiled. "Yeah, let me check on Simon first and shower."

Alec nodded. Tonight was going to be a good night.

_**A/N: Ok... So that's the chapter... review please... we will get some more action soooooon :) Promise. **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Don't be mad at how short this one is... I promise it is a good sweet chapter and I just didn't want to spoil the mood by continuing the story line... I mean you will see what I mean, promise :) Review if you love lemons ;)**_

Chapter 16:

Alec and Magnus walked toward the theater as the sun was setting. They were going to go see an old black and white film. Magnus had seen it when it first came out and apparently it was one of his favorites. Alec held his hand as they walked. The air was fresh and the skies were clear. It even seemed peaceful for the city.

Magnus sparkled in the streetlights. His jewel blue tee was covered in gems and sparkles, his jeans were tight skinny jeans with rhinestones on the back pockets. He had on his fringed jacket which reminded Alec of the day they met. He had blue glitter on his eyes to match his shirt.

They stood in line to get the tickets. And then got some popcorn and sodas. Alec laughed to himself. It was like a real Mundie date. They sat in the back row, getting there just in time for the film to start up on the screen. They sat hand in hand as the movie played on in the old theater. Alec found himself really enjoying the movie.

At the end he wiped the tear away from his eye. It had been a very touching story. Magnus didn't drop his hand as they stood to leave. So hand in hand they headed for Taki's for dinner. They sat next to each other on one side of the booth and sat close.

They walked back to the institute still holding hands. Alec was feeling light and happy as they rode the elevator. Magnus leaned in and pecked light kisses on him as the elevator rose to their floor.

The doors came open and he pulled away. He knew Alec would die of embarrassment if anyone saw them necking. He dropped his hand for the first time since they left. He stopped at Alec's door with him and gave him another soft kiss, making sure no one else could see. "Duty calls, love. I am going to check on the boy and then I can come back or we can go home."

_Home._ Alec liked thinking of Magnus's apartment as home. The institute was supposed to be his new home but he felt more at home wherever Magnus was. "Let's go home." Alec said.

He went to pack a bag of clothes. He packed enough for a few days. He had some things at Magnus's already, but he knew he was slowly moving everything there. There was no point in pretending that he was going to stay here. He was an adult and he could make up his mind on where he wanted to live. He could come train everyday but stay where he needed to be. He needed to be with his love.

Magnus whistled a light tune as he went to check on Stedman or whatever his name was. The boy was sleeping. Magnus changed the bandages and cast a healing spell again. He was nearly healed up so he didn't use too much of his strength on it. He turned to leave and was startled to see Isabelle in the doorway. She had a glass of water. She looked exhausted, like she had been sitting in the room all day.

"Isabelle, how are you, darling?" Magnus liked Alec's sister. She had a spunk to her that he would love to see her let loose on this Earth. Her mundane upbringing had mellowed her out.

"I have been waiting on him to wake up all day. I didn't want him to wake up alone." She took a sip of her water and sat back down by the bed.

"He should be up tomorrow. I have healed him fairly well. Sherman should be up and drooling over you again by morning."

"Simon," she said.

Magnus laughed a bit. "Sorry darling. Simon should be up by morning."

Izzy smiled at him. He knew she liked him. "I am glad you found Alec."

He liked how she said that. He had stumbled upon his love at a diner that Alec shouldn't have been in in the first place. But Magnus had seen those blue pools staring at him from across the room and had been hooked. "Isabelle, I am glad I found him, too." He smiled and walked out to go get his love now and take him home.

* * *

Magnus had completely forgotten about Agatha being at his loft. She was pacing back and forth when they got there. She was on her cell phone chatting to someone in very flirty tones. She was wearing nothing but a man's button up and a pair of scant panties. She smiled as the boys walked into the apartment. She waved at Magnus and winked at Alec. She went into her room closing the door behind her.

Magnus just shrugged as if to say 'what can you do?' and pulled Alec into a warm embrace. He crushed his lips onto the lips of his boyfriend. Alec seemed to melt in his arms. "Are you ready for bed?" Magnus asked in his sexy purr and Alec knew what he was asking for.

He nodded and licked his lips. Magnus took his hand and led him into the bedroom. The door closed with an almost inaudible click and Alec was on the bed in seconds. They rolled together on top of the covers still clothed. Lips frantically kissing wherever they could land. After their perfect date, they were both desperate to touch and feel one another.

Magnus's magic fingers trailed down Alec's chest and pulled on the hem of the sweater. With no care at all to whether he was stretching out the new fabric, he pulled it off over his head. Alec returned the favor pulling off Magnus's skin tight V-neck tee. Bare skin against bare skin they kissed feverishly as hands travelled south to rid each other of pesky denim barriers.

Alec had Magnus free first since the jeans stretched to fit his every curve and muscle. But Magnus was not far behind ridding Alec of his tighter boot cut jeans. They were eagerly stroking and petting one another. Wherever a hand could touch, they would touch. Moans and whimpers escaped each mouth as desire built between them.

Alec needed him closer. He pulled him in with his legs wrapping around Magnus. Magnus, needing to feel him encased in his lover's tight ass, plunged without abandon into Alec's entrance. Alec gasped as he was suddenly taken. He was rolling on the high need and desire as Magnus pumped in and out of him bringing him close to climax with only a few thrusts of his hips.

Their moans melded together in a song of harmonies as they climbed on toward the apex. Alec released first as Magnus worked all the right spots in his body. He tightened around his boyfriend's pole bringing him to his zenith as well.

They lay together panting. It had never been so frantic and amazing as it had just been. Alec was flushed with the exhilaration of their love making.

"Move in with me." Magnus said between pants. His heart pounded with anticipation for the answer as well as from the exertion from the romp.

Alec wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly. "What?"

"Move in with me, Alexander." Magnus said again.

Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and held him.

"Is that a yes then?"

Alec just nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Alec was in the training room practicing with the bow again. Jace was playing dummy for Izzy and her whip and Clary was using her time to practice drawing runes.

She sat with her tongue slightly out and a look of concentration on her face. A wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. He looked at her for one more minute before releasing his bow strings. There was something weighing on his friend.

The arrow flew and went into the bull's eye of the target. He internally celebrated. He'd hit 90 percent of his arrows right in the center. The other ten percent on just the most inner ring that surrounded the red center button. He was definitely getting better at this.

Just then, Jace went crashing to the floor, the rope of the practice whip around his ankles. Izzy was getting in her stride too. Jace laughed. It was excellent that she could get him. Jace was the fastest person Alec had ever seen.

Alec stopped and put down his bow. He walked over and helped Jace up. "Let's spar." Jace grabbed two practice blades and tossed one to Alec. Izzy walked over to Clary and they went to a corner with their practice blades.

It was odd fighting someone you are linked to. He could anticipate the movements that Jace was going to pull. Then he could move out of the way. It was like a fluid, graceful, and strong dance with two warriors who could anticipate every move.

"Clary," Jace said still moving. "I think we should switch." He was feeling it too. He could see what Alec would do. He could feel it as it was happening. Clary nodded. She was probably seeing the same thing with Isabelle.

Jace moved as Clary did. There was a friction between them still though it was not like the other day. Something was going on. Alec bit his lip. He was worried about his friends. But for now he had to let that go. Clary let out a warrior's yell as she thrust and attack. Alec barely made it out of her way. He brought his focus into the game of war.

He drove back in return. Clary was light and swift on her feet. She easily evaded his attack. She used her blade to ward off his. She was much better at this than he was. She pushed at him again. This time he was struck with the blade and it lanced off his gear.

Clary licked her finger and marked a tic in the air. "One, nothing." She said with a little victory dance.

Alec pushed his hair out of his face. He readied himself for battle again. He moved as fast as he could and slashed down on her. He felt his sword make contact with her. It was a swift victory.

"One, one." Alec said smirking like Jace would.

She rounded on him again. He blocked her hit with his blade but it knocked it out his hand. She took advantage and brought the blade down to his throat. She stopped a fraction of an inch from his skin. "I win again." She dropped her blade and marched out with her hips swaying sassily.

Jace and Izzy had been watching them rather than fighting their own battle. Jace was looking proud, and Izzy looked like she wanted to laugh. Alec was frustrated and put up his and Clary's blades and marched out after her.

He knocked on her door. She threw open the door. A smile spread on her face. "Why, come in." She said with feigned innocence. She pulled a clean shirt out of her drawer and began changing.

Alec averted his eyes, reddening. He wasn't interested in what he was seeing but he felt odd being there with her in any form of undressed.

She rolled her eyes at him. "They're just boobs, Alec. You know, Izzy has them. They don't bite." She had pulled on her shirt and was taking off the pants of her gear. She slipped quickly into some sweats and joined Alec who was sitting on her bed. "You can look up now. I am all covered up."

"If you're going to take your frustrations out on me, you can at least talk to me." Alec said. His eyes were clear and empty of spitefulness. "I know something is going on. I want you to have someone to talk to. I know Izzy has been preoccupied with her boyfriend, so I thought I would offer." He shrugged at the end making it seem more off hand than he meant it in reality.

"Thanks, Alec, really. I haven't been able to tell anyone about what is going on with me. Well, with me and Jace. But I am pretty sure everyone can see the tension."

It was like seeing lightening in a storm. Or feeling the shock after rubbing your socks on the carpet. "Is it something I can help with?"

She laughed a humorless laugh. "No, we don't need help with this one. I need to just get the courage to tell him what's going on."

"You haven't talked to him?"

"No. Every time I try to talk to him, he just wants to fool around. That's the problem."

Alec didn't really understand not wanting to fool around. "You don't like it?" He asked showing exactly how much he didn't understand. And probably showing just how much he was like Jace. Just another teenaged horn ball looking for every opportunity to get off.

"Oh, no, that isn't it at all." She blushed. Alec envied how cute she looked with her pink cheeks. He always just looked like a sunburnt tomato. She fidgeted a bit and pushed some of her curls behind her ears. "It's just that fooling around is what caused it all."

Suddenly it dawned on Alec. Even though he was the most oblivious person on Earth, he knew where she was going with this. He pulled her into a hug. "It will all be ok, Clary. Jace is a good guy. He will take care of you."

"I'm just really confused and scared." Her eyes were spilling over with tears.

Alec just held her tighter. He just did what he would do if Izzy was in the situation. But he didn't really want to think about that. He just pressed a light kiss into her hair and kept her in his arms until her sobs quieted. She hiccupped lightly as she sat up and she cleaned her eyes with some tissue from her nightstand. He gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Just tell him, Clary. He needs to know." She nodded at him and he left her to do what she needed to do.

Alec moved through the halls, passing the room that was still technically his as he headed to the elevator. He passed Izzy's door and heard giggling. She opened the door and she and Simon spilled into the hall. He was tickling her. "Stop it. I'm leaving." She ran towards Alec. "Save me, big brother!"

Alec just shook his head and called the elevator. Izzy had her jacket on and so did Simon. "Glad to see you are feeling better Simon."

"Yeah, I feel good. Your boyfriend does good work."

Alec blushed at the compliment. "I'll tell him." Though he was pretty sure that Magnus knew just how good he was. "Where are you two heading off to?"

"Me and Simon are celebrating!" Izzy kissed him. "We're going to Pandemonium." She did a little jig.

"Have fun."

"You and Magnus should come!" She said like it was the best idea ever.

"I'll run the idea past him when I get home."

She eyed him as he said that. "Home?"

"Yeah." He left it at that. What else was there to say about it.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! Did you move in with him?" She was floored.

They moved out of the elevator and down the front steps of the institute. The sun had set. Alec just wanted to get home and shower and maybe watch a movie cuddled on the couch. He was a homebody. But he would mention Pandemonium to Magnus just to see if he wanted to go. Alec had started to walk away leaving Izzy's question unanswered but that was not going to fly with his little sister.

"Alec, answer me."

"Yeah, I did. He asked me to so I said yes. I love him, Iz. I want to spend my life with him."

Izzy squealed and hugged him. "Really think about coming out tonight. We all have something to celebrate it seems."

Alec hailed a cab and headed off home.

He watched the city pass him as he rode in the cab. The lights of the city danced brightly by as the cab sailed smoothly down the roads. He pulled out some bills and paid the cabbie as he got out in front of the loft. He pulled out his key to get in. It dangled on a chain around his neck. He went directly to the bedroom and then into the bathroom that was attached. He hopped into the shower and washed away the defeat of his training.

Magnus was humming in the bedroom when he got out. He had the towel wrapped on his hips. He was using a second one on his dripping hair. Magnus eyed him hungrily.

"Izzy wants to know if we want to meet her at Pandemonium." He pulled out a tee shirt and threw it on. He was still damp on certain spots and the shirt clung to his abs.

Magnus licked his lips. "What do you want to do, Alexander?" His words were a husky whisper filled with lust.

Alec had pulled on jeans in expectation that Magnus would want to go dance. "I thought you would want to go." He shrugged. He was pulling on his socks and combat boots. It would be easy to take them off if Magnus wanted to stay home.

Magnus looked at him. "If that is what you want to do." Magnus thought dancing sounded like something he might want to do this evening. However, he would like to dance sans clothing. "It would be my pleasure to do a little bump and grind with you, my love." He emphasized the bump and grind of his sentence by doing just that against Alec as he said them.

They went out to the living room and Agatha was there bouncing on her toes. "I want to go dancing too!"

Something about Agatha reminded Alec of Izzy. He smiled at her. Tonight she was in tight jeans that gave Magnus's a run for their money. Her hips filled them in nicely and maybe that is what made it different. Magnus had straight hips which were very unlike Agatha's feminine curves. Her shirt looked like she could have stolen it from Magnus. It was hot pink V-neck that glittered as she moved. She had her jeans tucked into black boots that Izzy would drool over and her leather biker jacket set off the badass look.

Yeah, she was Magnus's protégé all right.

They all moved out of the loft and headed toward the club.

When they got there, Alec scanned the sea of bodies for his sister or Simon. He spotted them and pulled Magnus into the dancing crowd. Magnus towed his apprentice along with him. They danced together at the first, just a group of friends. Soon the mood changed Simon and Izzy floated away to dance alone. Agatha latched on to a very good looking girl that Alec thought might be a vampire. In fact she looked like the one that had caused such stress to his sister at the party a while back.

That left them together alone in the mass of moving patrons. Magnus was using the song to sway his hips, grinding his groin against Alec's. He was moving in a seductive dance. Alec felt his jeans getting tighter as Magnus kept moving. He kept his eyes locked on the cat like eyes of his lover. Magnus locked lips with him, causing him to release a moan which would have echoed throughout the room if the music hadn't been playing. Magnus nipped the bottom lip of his boyfriend earning another moan.

"I wanted to tease you. Because when I saw you coming out of the shower, I would have liked nothing better than just getting you in bed before you could put on your clothes." He was close to Alec's ear. His hot breath sending shivers through the teenager's body. "Then you dragged me out here to dance. Now we're here and I want nothing more than to make you regret being here in this crowd." He was being very seductive.

Alec tugged him closer as if he could move through his jeans and through Magnus's leather pants. Magnus could feel his erection pressing into him. Magnus almost lost it. "I want to take you right now." He said in a growl into Alec's ear.

"Fuck, Magnus, let's get out of here."

Magnus led him through a side door that led into the alley behind the kitchen. You could get average bar food at Pandemonium, but Alec had never risked it. He followed him into the alley. The door was barely closed and Magnus backed him into the wall of the back of the club. Alec's arms went around his neck.

Magnus unzipped his jeans, finding Alec more naked under those jeans than he usually would be. "Alec, you forgot your undies." He said a little shocked that his conservative shadowhunter was caught without boxers on. Alec just smiled at him with heat in his eyes. Magnus wrapped his fingers around his erected boyfriend. He began moving his hand expertly on him and kissing his neck.

Alec moaned loudly not caring who might hear him.

Magnus dropped to his knees and took his shaft into his mouth. He hummed in appreciation as he filled his mouth. He pulled it into his mouth until it went into his throat. Alec shivered. Magnus began moving his head back and forth. Taking Alec into his throat with each move toward him, he took Alec's balls in his hand and began gently caressing them.

Alec moved his hips pushing himself into Magnus's awaiting mouth further. Moans ripped from him without his knowledge. He was lost in his own pleasure. He was climbing fast and hard to his peak. "Magnus, Magnus, I'm going to come." He warned his warlock but he moved on steadily, drinking the juices as they flowed from Alec. He licked him clean and got off his knees.

Alec was propped up against the wall. It was holding him up. His legged felt like cooked spaghetti noodles. They would not support him now if he tried.

Magnus was quietly laughing. "Think you can dance some more?"

Alec shook his head still breathing too hard to speak.

"Want to head home?"

Alec just nodded.

Magnus magically put a note into the pocket of Agatha to let them know they were going home. He helped Alec walk through the dirty alleyway and they headed home.

Magnus walked with a proud strut knowing he had just blown his boyfriend's mind. He was very pleased indeed.

_**A/N Review if you like dirty alley sex!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Alec woke up and stretched; he moved almost silently through the bedroom. Thanks to his runes he was almost as silent as Jace was when he moved. Maybe with practice he could move like a ghost, too. He got dressed, kissed his loves forehead, and headed out to the institute.

Jace had said something to him about training today in blades to get him better adjusted to combat with them. He felt like a loser when he fought and lost over and over. He kicked a rock out of his path. He got on the subway and rode to his stop. It was a little bit of a pain having to commute from home now, but he couldn't make himself want to move back to the institute. He really only slept well when he was home with Magnus.

He walked off the train and up to the streets. He was at the institute in no time. He walked up to the training room and heard voices. He thought he was early but he shrugged and walked in.

Clary was in there with someone. He had dark hair that came to his chin and it was stick straight. His eyes were dark and seemingly endless abyss. "Alec! Hey! Meet Sebastian. He is a shadowhunter who has been in France. He's been living with his aunt who runs the institute there."

"Hi, Alec, was it?" Sebastian said. He spoke softly and delivered a smile that seemed chillingly familiar to Alec.

"Yeah. What brings you to New York?" Alec kept his eyes on the boy. There was something he didn't like about this character.

"I just turned 18 and decided I wanted to see some of the world." He kept his overly sweet smile on his face and said, "My aunt told me that New York was a must. So, here I am. I went to Japan to see my cousin and her family first. Then decided this was my next stop." He shrugged like it was nothing to travel around the world on a whim.

"Well, nothing beats the city," Clary said. "Except for Idris." She added as an afterthought.

"Where's Jace?" Alec asked.

Clary shrugged and continued talking to Sebastian.

Alec sighed and walked to Jace's room. He walked in and Jace was still sprawled on his bed. One arm was thrown off the side of the bed and he was twisted in a way that in no way looked comfortable.

"Jace." Alec said trying to wake him. "Jace!" Alec shook him this time.

He jerked up. "Wha-?"

"You overslept."

"It was a long night."

"You finally talk to Clary?"

"Yeah. You knew?"

"I just talked to her yesterday and told her she needed to just talk to you."

"Yeah, I am glad you did. She was keeping a big secret." He was sitting now on his bed. Rolling his shoulder. It was probably stiff from hanging off the bed like it was. "I can't believe it. I mean, it isn't the worst thing that could happen." He shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

"Well, right now Clary is in the training room with some guy names Sebastian."

"Yeah, he showed up last night after everyone else left for a night out."

"There is something about him I just don't like." Alec said.

Jace looked at him. "I don't know. I mean we just met him. He is kind of strange, but he was raised in France. Maybe that explains it."

"So you don't mind that he is hitting on Clary?" Alec said with a smile on his face. He was only joking but he knew it would get Jace up and moving.

"That son of a-" He trailed off as he moved out of his room. He was still in his PJs with no shirt on, but Jace wasn't the kind of person to be self-conscious so Alec shrugged and followed him to the training room.

Jace stormed in but played it cool. "Hey, guys are we ready to do some training today?" He put his arm possessively around Clary.

She looked at him. "We might be ready, but Jace you are not even dressed." She laughed a little. "Let's go get you dressed, honey." She put her hand on his chest and pushed him out of the room. "Alec, can you stay with Sebastian until we get back?"

Alec knew they'd be gone a while. Clary had that look in her eye. "Sure." He was not about to let this guy out of his site.

Izzy came in looking tired. She had gotten in late. "Hey brother." She said with a yawn. She hadn't noticed the other boy yet. "I got in about two hours ago." She yawned. "Simon is in my room sleeping so let's get this over with so I can go crawl in bed with him."

"Izzy, Jace and Clary are still getting ready. This is Sebastian."

"Enchanter, Cherie." He said kissing Isabelle's hand.

"Hey. You here to train us?"

"I'm visiting from France." He said. His smile smooth on his face still. There was something chilling about this guy. Alec could tell Izzy felt it too.

"Well, if they aren't ready, I'm going to bed. I haven't had any sleep." She turned and left.

Alec just thought of something. "If you're eighteen how come you aren't in Idris?"

"I just turned eighteen. I haven't been called to meet with the Clave." He shrugged. "You're eighteen, right?"

"I just found out about this life. I am not really trained so I guess they counted me out." Alec shrugged.

"So I guess we just wait." Sebastian said.

Clary and Jace came in. Clary looked a bit more disheveled but Jace looked like he had gotten dress and ready for the day. Alec just smiled at them. "I don't think Izzy is going to train today. She just got in and had no sleep."

Clary laughed. "It's ok. That leaves Sebastian to team up with one of us. Actually, Alec, it might be a good change for you." She said with a smile. "You would have any clue how he will fight so it will be good practice for you."

Sebastian said, "It sounds good." He gave the calculated and smooth smile again.

Alec might enjoy kicking this guy's ass. They each grabbed a practice blade and took their stance. Alec felt Jace get into position too. He was going to coach him. That would work in his advantage since Sebastian didn't know about the companion rune. They stood facing one another.

Sebastian moved first. He was more graceful than he looked like he should be. He would be a match for Jace in that department. Alec moved feeling Jace urging him to roll to the right. He used his leg and tried to kick his opponents feet out from under him but Sebastian jumped inconceivably high. He flew to the other side of Alec. Alec jumped to his feet turning to face him.

He thrust forward with his blade. Sebastian dodged. He brought the blade down and Alec moved quickly to the left. The blade missed him only barely. He swung his arm as he turned again at his opponent. He hit the side of his opponent. Sebastian pulled his arm back and struck out at Alec.

Alec saw the hatred in the deep black pools of his eyes. He moved out from under the attack rolling and ducking to the left again. He was nicked by the blade on his bare face. It was just a practice blade but the force of the hit brought blood.

Sebastian reared back to attack again but Jace grabbed him. "What the Hell is your problem?" He asked angrily. Clary ran to do an iratze on his wound.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I'd hit his face." Sebastian's controlled cool look was back on his face. The absolute hatred was cleared from his eyes. "I am sorry, Alec." He sounded sincere. Alec didn't believe it.

He felt the sting of the stele and went to wash the blood from his face. "I think I am done for the day."

* * *

Alec was in his room. It had a sparse amount of his stuff left in it. He had some of his bath supplies there so he had been able to wash his face. He was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. His little radio was on. He almost didn't hear his phone play the tune that signified Magnus.

_What's wrong?_ You would really think he was bound to Alec with a rune. He was more in tuned with him than Jace was. Alec was ok with it.

_Some shadowhunter from France is here. There is just something about him. _

Alec huffed and got up. He went to Izzy's room and knocked. He knew she felt it when she was in there. She mumbled a "Come in." And so he went in. She was curled in bed. Simon was pressed up against the wall as Izzy was taking up most of the room in the bed.

"What?" She groaned out.

"Izzy, I feel like there is something off about that guy."

"He's a creep. I'm sure shadowhunters have creeps too."

"I feel like we should just keep an eye on him." Alec was sitting in a chair across from the bed, his arms crossed over his chest. Did no one else see what he saw?

"Ok, Alec. If you think there is something bad about this guy, I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I will watch him when you aren't here." She sat up and headed to the shower. "I'm going to get in the shower, and I am going to try and wake myself up."

Simon, who was awake now, got up and followed her. "Save water." He said with a shrug.

Alec left to give them privacy. He had stopped being the over protective when he realized Simon was really a good guy and loved his sister. He knew he wasn't just trying to get in her pants.

He walked back towards the kitchen. It was his stomach that drove him there. It was lunch time. Then he would see if they could train some more. Clary and Sebastian were in the kitchen when he got there. Clary was cooking and Sebastian was laughing at something she must've said.

"Hey guys." Alec plastered a smile on his face. "Where's Jace?"

"He actually went to go call Magnus."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he wants him to come by and check me out to make sure everything is ok." She wasn't straight out saying what he was going to check out so maybe she wasn't telling everyone quite yet.

Sebastian was looking at her like he wanted to eat her. Alec was glad he had come in here when he did.

"So, what's for lunch?"

"I'm making chili," Clary said. And it really smelled delicious. It also smelled spicy. "It was the easiest thing to make so there is enough for everyone." She shrugged. "Jace loves my chili." She smiled with that.

And like he was being summoned, Jace walked in. "It's as hot as I am." He said with a smirk on his face like usual.

Sebastian moved away from Clary. It was just by a fraction. Alec noticed it though. He had been leaning into to her as if he was trying to be seductive. Now that Jace was in there, he had leaned away. He kept his back straight and that suave smile in place. Alec wanted to punch him in the face.

"I was thinking we could train some more after lunch." Alec said.

"Want to do bow training?" Jace said. He wasn't looking at him though. He was holding Clary and softly kissing the top of her head.

"No, I need to practice the blade and close combat more."

"Well, Magnus will be here. So you and Sebastian can train again, if you want."

"Sounds good," Alec said. He kept his tone even.

Izzy and Simon came in. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Simon. Alec noticed it before he could recover his even look.

"Sebastian, this is my boyfriend, Simon."

Simon tried to shake his hand but Sebastian just nodded to him, dismissively. Simon sat at the table with them and just got red in the face.

"Izzy, you can train after lunch with Alec and Sebastian too." Clary added. She seemed to be trying to make sure everyone was busy while she visited with Magnus. "Since you missed this morning." She added.

"Sure. Simon can watch, right?"

Everyone shrugged not really caring if Simon watched or not. Sebastian was the only one who didn't shrug; he tensed up.

Lunch was almost normal. Everyone chatted on like they usually would. Except Sebastian who sat in a disturbing silence in his seat. He stared at Clary the entire time. Alec kept himself from shuddering but just barely. Sebastian was really unsettling.

Magnus came in to the kitchen. He squeezed Alec's shoulder when he passed. Alec relaxed a bit when he touched him. Magnus made his way around the table to the unfamiliar dark haired boy. His hair seemed too dark. His skin seemed pallid and his eyes stood out harshly. There was something about this boy that seemed familiar to him. He held out a long jeweled hand. "Magnus Bane."

Sebastian took his hand like he would handle a wet fish. "Sebastian Verlac." He said it stiffly.

"Ah, yes, well, I am sure you will be seeing plenty of me so…" Magnus just let the thought trail. He turned his eyes to Alec and winked.

"Well, should we go start training?" Alec said and stood.

Izzy, Simon and Sebastian followed him to the room. "I think Izzy should go first." Sebastian said with a gleam in his eye.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Magnus was sitting at the table with Clary and Jace. They held hands and looked lovingly at one another. He blew on his coffee and took a sip of the scalding hot liquid. It melted the knot in his throat that he always seemed to get when he saw Alexander. It was time to focus on the job at hand. "So. Clarissa, how long has it been?"

"I don't know. Maybe a month or two."

Jace nodded. "It's been two months. I should have known it."

It surprised Clary that Jace took so much notice of her cycle. What did he do, keep track of it on a calendar? She just looked at him.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Well, we can either move this to your room or the infirmary but I will need to have you lie down."

"Let's go to my room," Jace said standing and taking Clary's hand in his.

Magnus followed. He watched them as they moved. They moved as a unit. They were so familiar with one another, but still totally in love like they had just met. It was the perfect union. He didn't know how Clary's parents would take the news they would receive about the little bun in the oven but he hoped they took it well.

He thought about that TV show he watched some times. It was all about teenaged girls with worthless boyfriends who ended up knocked up. And because they got a semi famous from the exposure they would go all Britney Spears or Lindsey Lohan. Magnus was looking at the antithesis of that show with these two teens.

They got to the room and Clary laid on the bed. She lifted her shirt and Magnus put his hand on the lower part of her abdomen. "You know you could visit a Mundie doctor and they would be able to give you a picture." Magnus was telling them now. He could reach in and feel how everything was doing. The little bean with a fluttering heartbeat was doing well. "I think everything is going fine for now, but keep in mind to take care of what you eat. And Clarissa, you need to be careful. No training. No fighting." He was wiggling his ringed pointer finger at her. "Jace you are responsible for these two beings. Keep her safe."

Jace just nodded. He looked awed now that they had confirmation that the little being inside existed. Magnus motioned for him to come to the hall. Jace followed him. Clary just looked pleased and had her hand on her nonexistent baby bump.

"You need to get that boy out of this house." Magnus had turned to Jace in the hall once the door closed. "There is something sinister about him."

"You and Alec both?" Jace was shaking his head not really believing that they got so much from a first impression. "Alec told you to tell me that thinking I would listen to you, right?"

"No, Alec told me nothing about that boy." Magnus had looked into the soulless eyes of that shadowhunter and had known instantly that he was bad news. "Take it from someone whose been around, he is evil." With that Magnus left to go back to his loft.

* * *

Alec watched as his sister whipped out Sebastian again. Thus far, neither one had gotten a hit in. Izzy was trying her hardest. She had bested Jace before. She grunted as she brought the whip down again. It caught Sebastian's wrists and pulled them together. Sebastian's weapon of choice had been a broad sword seraph blade. It fell from his hands as they bound up win the rope of the whip. Izzy pulled it one more time freeing his hands and sent it to his feet. Pulling them out from under him and he fell.

"Ok, ok, you win." Sebastian said, holding his hands up palms out in surrender.

Izzy bowed victoriously. Then she stuck her tongue out at Alec. "You're up, brother."

Alec took the bow with some nonlethal rubber arrows. He climbed up on one of the window ledges. He readied himself and as Sebastian charged, _Pfts, _he released the arrow. Sebastian moved and it whizzed by. But it was close. Alec pulled another rubber arrow from the sheath and loaded it. Sebastian was jumping toward the ledge to grab Alec. Alec released the bow string. It hit Sebastian in the eye. He fell from his lunge and grabbed his face.

"I am so sorry," Alec said flatly. He dropped his arrows and place the bow back on the wall. Then he walked out hoping to catch Magnus before it he left.

He headed down the hall. He saw something glittery floating a few feet in front of him. "Magnus, wait up!"

Magnus turned to see his blue eyed warrior running toward him in the hall. He hugged him as he came close enough and then planted a kiss on him. "We have some research to do." Magnus said.

Alec just looked at him.

"Sebastian Verlac." Magnus said knowing that answered all the unspoken questions that floated in his eyes.

They left to go home and start their mission.

* * *

Alec called the French institute to ask for Sebastian. It was the easiest way to start things. A woman answered. "Bonjour?"

Alec had taken French in high school so he knew a little bit, but he made it simple. "Sebastian Verlac, merci beacoup?"

"Je suis désolé, il n'est pas ici. Il se déplace à l'instant. C'est sa tante. Puis-je vous aider?" It was his aunt. She was verifying that Sebastian was travelling in fact.

"No, Merci." Alec hung up. He relayed the info to Magnus. "I wish shadowhunters had a webpage. Then we could just look him up. Or if they were on Facebook."

Magnus laughed at the thought of nephilim on Facebook. They didn't even watch TV let alone have computers. He was always wondering how they filled their free time, but apparently they just fight all the time. Or maybe that was just Jace. "If only we could be so lucky."

Alec sighed and sunk down onto the couch. Magnus had sent a message to a friend he knew that was in the area of France to do some reconnaissance for them. "She will get back with us as soon as she can." He said. Until then, they were kind of in limbo with it.

Agatha came in. She was still in the clothes from the club from the night before. "He guys." She waved at them and went to her room. Alec heard her shower start up.

"Is she bisexual, too?" Alec asked. He knew Magnus was even though he seemed to be pulled toward men more so than women. Or maybe it was just Alec. That thought almost made Alec smile. But that would be thinking he was something special.

"Yeah, you might come to find that many immortals tend to be." He sat next to Alec on the couch. "When you have eternity, you seem to be more open minded than most." He pulled Alec in for some cuddle time. "And then sometimes you are lucky enough to find something precious."

Alec blushed.

"You always get me excited when you blush, Mon amour." Magnus put his hand under Alec's chin and tilted his head so he could kiss him. "Everything about you excites me, Alexander. I have never felt that with anyone." He kissed him again. These kisses were slow and smoldering.

Alec couldn't believe his ears. Magnus was telling him he was special. Magnus, who had met more people in his lifetime than Alec could probably count, was telling him he was special. He felt special in the arms of this man. He felt invincible and just like himself. He had been hiding so long in his life. And he had been hidden from himself on certain levels, too. These past few weeks had been strange and wonderful. It had been filled with love he'd never felt before, a life he'd never known had even existed, and he couldn't imagine going back.

"You are my life. If it hadn't been for you I would still be trapped in a life that wasn't mine. I would be miserable. I would not have experienced this love." His kissed his warlock. "I don't know how I can compare to anything you've experienced, I don't know how I could be anything but a blip on your map, but to me you are my life."

"Alexander, you are my world. You are my heart. I hope you believe me when I say no one has ever had my heart like you do."

They sealed their vows to one another with another kiss and stayed cuddled together on the couch in the warmth they'd created together.

_**A/N: I love cuddles, don't you? Review ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I don't own Magic Man... that belongs to Heart.. it just fits... so yeah...**_

Chapter 20:

Agatha was on the phone. Alec could hear her talking. "I don't know what you want me to do." She sounded frustrated. Alec felt bad so he kept walking down the hall. He didn't want to eavesdrop.

Magnus was pulling on his shoes when Alec came into the living room. "Put on your boots, babe. We are going to get dinner."

Alec sat down and pulled on his combat boots. His clothes were rumpled from lounging all day in front of the TV. He and Magnus had spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and watching old romance movies.

They went to Taki's. Alec enjoyed the bacon cheeseburger that reminded him of when he met Magnus. Magnus ate some grilled chicken and pasta. Then they shared a desert of a fudgy brownie with ice cream.

They decided to take the walk home instead of hailing a cab. It was a warm night, fall was being held off for a little while longer it seemed, and they were enjoying their day together. Even without the sex, it was a very intimate day. They had their fingers interlaced. The walked slowly and just enjoyed the nice night.

"When Tessa gets back to us, hopefully we can get some answers." Magnus said as they neared the loft.

He had told Alec Tessa was a very good friend. A warlock he had met years ago when he lived in England. Her story had been said. She had loved two men and outlived them both. Alec had been saddened by her story knowing that it was only just slightly different than how their story would end. Alec would grow old and die while Magnus continued his life. Magnus didn't seem to worry about it, but sometimes it got to Alec. Alec would live forever to be with Magnus. He knew Magnus was worth it.

Alec would keep the thoughts for later when he could do some research. There had to be a way to make it happen. If he found a way he would discuss it with Magnus and make sure that Magnus would want him forever and ever Amen.

"I hope she finds something that will help us." Alec said quietly.

"What's on your mind?" They were climbing up the steps to the apartment.

"What? Nothing." Alec said a little too fast. Magnus just eyed him. He was usually so good at reading him but now he was getting nothing off of him. It was like Alec had learned to block him out somehow. "Let's just go to bed, ok?" He said to Magnus.

"Of course."

* * *

Alec tossed and turned but didn't really get much sleep. He was yawning now as he rode the train toward the institute. He was going to grill Izzy for information since she was supposed to have watched Sebastian while he was gone. He went straight to her room when he got there.

It surprised him to find Izzy wide eyed, awake and already dressed for the day. She pulled Alec in and then closed the door. "I think you are right about Sebastian. There is something about him I just don't like." She crossed her arms. "And Jace told me that he hurt you yesterday, the bastard." She threw her arms down. "He has been doing nothing but hitting on Clary every time Jace isn't within ear shot. And she doesn't even realize he's doing it."

"I know. I noticed that too. It was almost like he came here because he knew she was here." But why would he even know to look for her? This was what Alec needed to know the answer to. "We are waiting on some info from one of Magnus's friends. We should hopefully hear from her soon." He would share that with Izzy now that she was on his side. He knew he couldn't share with Jace or Clary. Jace would tell Clary and Clary was somehow wrapped up in this guy's propaganda.

"Good. He really gives me the heebie-jeebies. He like doesn't have a soul. Have you looked into his eyes?"

Yeah, Alec had looked into those black endless lochs of hatred. He shuddered remembering the evil looks he'd gotten during their training time. It was like that boy had an agenda against Alec. He'd never even met the guy but he was ready to kill him. He just nodded in response to his sister.

"Let's go meet the others. I bet they're having breakfast." Alec and his sister left to go to the kitchen.

Alec had been right. Jace, still in his PJs, was shoveling cereal into his mouth. Clary was eating some oatmeal with some blueberries in it. And Sebastian was eating a bagel. Izzy started making toast. Alec decided on a bagel too. He spread cream cheese on it and microwaved some bacon to put on it. He ate it like a sandwich.

"I was thinking," Jace said around a mouth full of cereal, "that we could skip training today." He swallowed. "I think we should go to the park today."

Clary nodded enthusiastically. "We could do outside training." There was a clearing in the woods at the park marked by runes making it known to others it was shadowhunter ground.

"I think we should just take a picnic lunch and have some fun for the day. Sebastian didn't come all this way to work every day."

"Oh I don't mind it. It's nice to Change it up. You all know you can learn your partners' moves too well." He was talking about it like he was a normal person. He had his mask on. Of course because Clary was in the room.

"Well, Izzy sure whipped you into shape, didn't she?" Jace was laughing with his head back and eyes closed so he missed the flash of rage that emanated from the dark haired visitor. Izzy and Alec saw it though.

The rest of breakfast went on almost silently. Jace was done first and moved to leave. He strolled out whistling. As soon as he was gone, the atmosphere changed. Clary got up to take her bowl to the sink but Sebastian shot up out of his chair.

"Oh I am taking my plate, why don't I just take your bowl for you?" He was suave and smooth. He moved gracefully to pick up her bowl and then took it to the sink. He came back and took her hand, helping her to her feet. "What should I wear to the park?" He asked as if he didn't know how to dress for the weather.

"Oh I think it is supposed to get pretty cool out today." Clary said. Fall hadn't quite arrived but it was trying to sneak in early this year, it seemed. Usually it would be toasty outside this time of year, but Alec had been ok in shirtsleeves and sometimes even a light jacket.

Sebastian moved to leave to go to the room he was occupying. Alec went to follow him and motioned for Izzy to follow. Clary had gone off to her room to change and get ready for a day out. Alec waited until the door closed behind Sebastian then made to go up to his door. He pressed his ear to it. Without having to communicate, Izzy knew she was on guard duty.

At first, there was almost no noise behind the door. Then Alec heard the shower. Great, he was just going to hear him bathing. He shuddered. But soon the shower was off. It must have been the quickest shower known to man. Then he heard him quietly talking. Was he on the phone?

"I'm going to the park today. What have you learned about that little fag?" He was quiet, apparently on the phone and waiting for a response. "You've been here for almost 2 months. What have you been doing?" He was listening again. "No, there is no excuse. I have to get rid of him. You know what this means to me!"

Alec heard him slam something down. Probably his poor cell phone. Alec quickly straightened from the door. He moved rapidly away, dragging Izzy with him. He moved into his room which was closer than Izzy's and shut the door quietly. He told Izzy what he had heard.

"Who was he talking about?" She asked.

"Izzy, he called this person a f- he said Fag." It was like he vomited the word out. Alec hated that word. "Who else could he mean?" He pointed at himself and motioned at Izzy saying 'Duh, me.'

Izzy shook her head and frowned. "Does he even know about that? It isn't like you wear glitter and a dress while you lounge around."

Alec still wasn't full blown open to the world but he felt strong and relaxed with Magnus so he didn't do much to hide it either. But when would Sebastian have seen them together like that? The brief time they had been together in front of him had been in the kitchen and they hadn't even spoken. Had they? He remembered Magnus touching his shoulder. Had he looked at him with the look people save for their lovers? He didn't think so.

It was another mystery they needed to solve. How did Sebastian know them? He knew Clary somehow. He knew things about Alec that he didn't go around sharing. There was something about this guy.

There was a knock on the door, and Jace poked his head in. "Hey, we are heading out."

Alec and Izzy followed him out. They hailed a cab and all crammed in. There was a lot of traffic, which was normal. But it didn't take the too long to get there. They filed out of the cab and Clary took Sebastian around to show him the park. Jace tagged along, holding Clary close to his side. That was a relief to Alec. He and Izzy hung back. He texted Magnus about what he had heard this morning through the door.

_Still waiting on Tessa. But I think she will shed light on this case._ Magnus texted him back. Then the phone beeped one more time. _And I will show that boy who is a fag._ You could tell Magnus was pissed off by the comment.

Alec smiled a sad sort of smile. He texted back. _And just how do you plan to do that?_ He could only imagine what Magnus meant by that remark.

_Alexander, you are much too precious for me to taint you brain with such images. _ And with that Alec let the topic die. He didn't want to know.

Clary, Jace and Sebastian were making their way back over to Izzy and Alec after showing him all of the tourist attractions. He even had a hot dog stand hot dog covered in relish in his hand. He ate it slowly. Alec could see disgust on his face. It was like he was forcing the dog down his gullet just to be normal. Maybe he didn't like hot dogs. That wasn't so weird, but the look of horror on his face was ridiculous.

Alec really tried hard not to roll his eyes. "What's for lunch?" He said instead.

Clary pulled off her backpack as they walked to the clearing that was marked with runes. She pulled out some sandwiches and chips. Then she pulled out some bottled waters. Then she pulled out an old blanket and spread it out. Everyone took a seat and reached in for food.

Alec couldn't help but think this would be nicer if Magnus was here. And if Sebastian was not there.

Izzy chatted on, which Alec could tell was her nerves working. She seemed tense and almost snippy whenever Sebastian jumped into the conversation. And Clary was noticing. She could probably feel it from her. Jace was oblivious. Alec was trying hard to control his emotions today. Izzy wasn't so good at that. She felt with all of her being. That's what made her who she was.

Alec's phone rang with the tone he'd set up for his boyfriend -_But try to understand...try to understand__  
Try, try, try to understand...He's a magic man-_ and he pulled it out to notice a new text.

_911 come here now!_

Alec looked around at everyone who was eating.

"Duty calls?" Jace said with a laugh. "I swear you get more action than I do!"

Alec flushed so red. "I just have to go see about something. It isn't what you think." He was mumbling. He got up and gave a pointed look to Izzy. Pleading with his eyes, _cool it Izzy!_

He got up and walked to the station. He texted Magnus to let him know he was on his way. Alec knew his ringtone on Magnus's phone was from the same song. But it was just the first verse of Magic Man.

_Cold, late night so long ago__  
When I was not so__strong__you know__  
A pretty man came to me__  
I never seen eyes so blue__  
You know, I could not run away it seemed__  
We'd seen each other__in a dream__  
Seemed like he knew me...he looked right through me...yeah_

He would be hearing that now. He walked off the train and began the trek to the rest of the way home. He pulled out his necklace with his key and let himself in.

"Alec, this is bad." He flashed a picture of a boy at him.

Alec took it all in. The boy had chocolate colored eyes that looked warm. His dark hair was stick straight and hit just below his chin. It was styled well though. His smile was warm and inviting; it's sparkle reached his eyes. "Who is this?"

"Sebastian Verlac. The real Sebastian Verlac."

_**A/N: Ok so no shocker there... :) We all know who he really is. But now it gets good. :) :) :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Alec stood frozen. What? He couldn't form words. This was not the hatred filled teen that resided at the institute right now. Who was the imposter?

Magnus was worried about Alec. He hadn't been this silent since the time Magnus had told him about who he really was. He watched flashes of emotions fly across his face. Fear first, then confusion, then hatred emblazoned his blue eyes. Magnus shuddered at that look. Finally he ended on confusion again.

"I don't know who he is, but we have to tell the others." Magnus said breaking the tense silence.

Neither of them knew that ears were on them. This was not good.

* * *

Alec and Magnus were at the institute and all seemed quiet. Too quiet was the problem. "Think they are still in the park?" Alec thought they should have checked there first. But then he thought they would head home after the lunch.

Alec knocked on Izzy's door. With no answer, he texted her. _Where are you?_

They moved to Clary's door skipping the room that would be Sebastian's. Again, no answer. Finally he knocked on Jace's room. He heard a shuffle in there. It took him a minute to answer. Jace looked like he was in a deep sleep. "I don't know what got over me but I was exhausted when we got back." He yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

Alec looked at his phone. He and Magnus had rushed over as fast as they could. "It's almost 4." Alec said. "When did you all get back?"

"It was only like 1, I think. We left right after you did."

Alec's phone beeped generically. It did that with anyone but his Magic Man. Izzy had responded. _Simon had a gig._

_WHAT? You were supposed to watch Sebastian. He is an imposter._

She returned a quip that was more suitable to a sailor.

"Jace, where is Clary?" Magnus was asking while Alec reamed Izzy through text.

"She went to take a nap after we got back too. She said she felt kind of sick. I figured it was baby business." He shrugged. "She should be in there."

"We knocked and she didn't answer." Magnus liked Clary. He was never a fan of this arrogant golden boy but he knew he loved Clary so he tried to like him. "I told you I didn't like that kid and I told you it was your job to protect them. Look!" He handed the photos to Jace of the real Sebastian Verlac. "You have been dealing with an imposter." _Now do you want to shrug, angel?_ He added silently and smugly.

"You have got to be kidding me. Who is he then?"

"We don't know." Alec said calmly. He didn't know how he kept calm because he felt anything but. They were moving toward Clary's door and they went in. The room was empty. It was very eerie. The window was open and the cool air was blowing the curtains around a bit.

"Shit!" Jace was yelling. He jumped onto the window ledge. They had jumped from here. How had they made it? Jace jumped. He grabbed a branch that slowed him and then he dropped to his feet.

Magnus and Alec looked at one another. "Elevator." They said at the same time.

They rushed down to the ground floor and out the door. Jace was looking all over trying to find some clues. But there was nothing.

"Jace, do you have anything of Clary's?"

He looked at Magnus when he asked that and shook his head. "Let me go get something."

"Something important to her. It will work better." Magnus said to his retreating back. Then turned to Alec. "I hope he takes the elevator down this time."

It was a few minutes before he came back but he did take the elevator this time. He came rushing back and handed Magnus a ring. It was small and fragile looking but there was a big diamond on the ring. They didn't ask any questions but neither one of them had seen her wear it. "It's new," Jace said looking sheepishly. "But it is very important to her."

Magnus held it in his hand and cast a simple tracking spell. A map appeared on the ground in front of them. Magnus picked it up. It had a blinking red dot on it. It moved at quiet a speed. With traffic, they knew they weren't in a car. But, they noticed as they watched it, it wasn't making stops like a train would either.

Jace's face was twisted in a face of deliberation. He had something on his mind but he slowly got a doubtful look and shook his head.

"What were you thinking, Jace?"

"I was thinking about the flying motorcycles that vampires have. But the sun is still up and the demon powered bike wouldn't work in the sun."

It wasn't even late enough in the evening for the sun to start setting. Alec thought about the silent brother's carriage. How had it been able to move? He mentioned that to Magnus.

"I don't know. I grew up with them but they had abilities I will never understand." Magnus said.

Alec was a little taken aback to hear anything of Magnus's past. He wasn't very open about it. Alec thought it had to be a weird place to grow up. The dot continued to move fast.

"How are we going to catch her?" Jace was sounding frantic.

Magnus thought if they could just figure out where they were going they could portal there. All the sudden the dot stopped. It was about ten miles out. Then it disappeared. "Come on." Magnus said. He went to the wall and drew up a spell for a portal. They went through thinking of a place near where the dot disappeared.

They came out in front of the Public Library on Roosevelt Island. It was the only thing Magnus could think of that was in the area. The red dot was still gone from the map. They didn't have any leads. There was nothing left to do but search.

Jace was becoming Frantic. All they knew was that she was in New York somewhere and she had disappeared. "Does that mean she's dead?" Jace asked almost sobbing.

Alec didn't think he'd ever seen anything so sad. It broke his heart. Magnus was shaking his head. "I could still track a dead body." Alec wondered what was going on.

Suddenly, Alec's phone beeped with a call. "Iz?"

"Alec! I know where she is."

_**A/N****: ok really short I know... but I have to keep this a little suspenseful. Can you guess what is happening? Probably! I am not so insanely brilliant... but maybe... I don't know... we are getting close to lots of fighting... Review if you love Magic :) **_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Izzy was in Eric's- van phone to her ear- as Simon drove. "Alec! I know where she is." Alec could hear Simon cussing at traffic. "We are on our way to the Renwick Smallpox Hospital. Meet us there."

Alec hung up and said, "Izzy said to go to the old hospital." They were close to the old Renwick Smallpox Hospital. So, they headed out on foot. Every one of them was running at top speed. Jace was marginally faster than the other two and made it first. He ran smack into the door. It was sealed shut.

Magnus put his hand on the door. "The young boy has a warlock on his side. I can feel the magic it was closed with." He smirked. "Only a distraction. I can get us in. Give me a moment."

Magnus focused on the door, blue sparks ran along his fingers. His eyes seemed to darken with the power flowing through him. He shot a ball of blue flame at the door. It burned.

"I thought you were going to unlock it." Jace said.

"Eh, this was easier." Magnus said with a smile in his gold green eyes.

Just then the yellow rotten banana that Eric called a van pulled up. Isabelle was out of it before it stopped completely. She was running toward the boys. "I can feel her." The companion rune on her arm seemed to be almost glowing. "I could hear her earlier, but I think it drained her energies. She can't contact me like that anymore. It started getting hot and glowing when she was talking to me." Izzy was talking about the rune and rubbing it. "It stopped and I couldn't hear her anymore but as we got closer to the hospital, it started beating like my pulse and it got stronger as we got closer."

"So you are like a Clary metal detector?" Jace asked. The joking meant he was getting confident we would find her again.

"The magic on this building kept me from tracking her." Magnus put in.

They rushed in with Izzy leading them. She ran down halls and back if the pulsing didn't increase. Finally they found a hall with lots of rooms that seemed to eerily glow. Izzy grabbed her arm. It was throbbing so much Alec could see it pulse.

The rooms they passed looked like they were used for torture chambers. They had shackles and metal beds with leather binding straps. Alec shuddered. They passed a room that had a closed door. Then they went passed and Izzy stopped.

"That room. She's in that room."

They tried the knob. It was locked of course. "Can you work your magic again?" Alec asked Magnus.

He nodded and revved himself up. Again blue sparks ran the length of his long thin fingers.

Before he could let the blue flame go, he was hit with a fuchsia flame. It knocked him down since he was not expecting it. Alec turned to look. It was Agatha.

"JC won't like it if you interrupt them." She was dancing where she stood as she said it in a sing song voice. "It's been years since he's seen his baby sister. I think they are catching up."

"JC?" Alec asked.

"That's my boo. Jonathan Christopher, I am the only one allowed to call him JC."

Magnus had gotten up by then. "What?" He was confused as to how he could have been harboring the enemy this whole time.

"Magpie, I didn't lie as much as just stretched the truth. See JC is part demon, and well, he was my boyfriend. All of the other stuff was just so you'd let me spy on you. JC knew you were in with the shadowhunters." She shrugged. "I hope there are no hard feelings."

"Bitch." Magnus spat out the word.

"Aw, don't be like that. Well, I should let him know you all are here. He will want to see you," she said pointing directly at Alec. She slipped in the door.

Alec tried the knob again and it was locked.

"It was her spell she can enter." Magnus explained.

* * *

Jonathon snarled as his lover entered. "I told you to leave us be." He was hunched over Clary who was tied to the bed. Her mouth was gagged.

"But you also said you wanted to know when the _fruit_ got here." She emphasized the word fruit. She knew it wasn't much of a code word but it got the point across.

"Ah, so we have company then?"

"Yeah, all the other nephilim and my mentor." She pouted. "Magpie is so mad at me." Her arms crossed her chest and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I didn't know the whole team would show up. I guess I should have known." He caressed Clary's cheek. "You are special, after all. Daddy's little Angel girl." His mouth crashed into hers. He growled in his throat.

Agatha cleared hers. "JC, don't you think kissing your sister is gross?"

"It was just a little peck between siblings."

Clary was coughing. She hadn't been able to breath with him pressing his lips to hers with the gag in her mouth.

"I will have to see to the son of Robert Lightwood. He needs to pay for what his father did. Agatha," he paused trying to think of how he wanted to say what he was about to say. "Distract the others won't you?'

She almost purred with joy. She loved playing with new toys so much.

She slinked to the door. "He will see you now."

* * *

Magnus was trying to build his strength to try and take down the door. Jace was ready to bust it down physically. Izzy stood in ready position with her whip in her hand.

Alec felt useless and out of place. He didn't think to bring any weapons. What kind of shadowhunter was he. His head came up as the door opened again.

"He will see you now." Agatha said and pulled Alec in through the door making sure it closed behind him. She was now out in the hall with the others. "Oh, Magnus, I wanted to show you all the things I've learned to do since I left you."

Alec heard her saying as the door sealed blocking out the rest of the world.

"Sebastian." He spit out.

"Oh, really, must we use such silly pretenses now that you know who I really am?" Jonathan asked.

"Jonathan Morgenstern."

"Yes, good job, so glad you aren't completely useless." He looked to Alec seeing he was unarmed. "It really will be an unfair battle if you are unarmed." Jonathan pulled out a sword. It was old looking but still shiny metal. "My father forged this sword with the same demon blood he put in me. Do you like it?"

Alec ignored him. It wasn't a question he really wanted an answer to anyway. Alec's fingers itched for a bow and arrow. Without it he might just be doomed.

"Oh this will be over quickly. Alexander Lightwood, I hope you are prepared to pay for your father's mistakes." He moved quickly. More quickly than Alec had ever seen anyone move. He felt the slice of the metal as it bit into his skin. He felt himself screaming and then everything went black.

_**A/N: are you biting your fingernails? I still haven't decided quite on my ending yet... I have a few ideas running around in my brain battling over who will be victorious and end up in print... Maybe there will be Alternate endings like you get on DVD extras? WHO KNOWS? I don't LOL. Review if you love evil villains. Mwah hahaha!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Reviewers are like gold :) you all make me Happy, especially those who comment on every chapter. I will be thanking you all when I post the final chapter which should be soon... I think I might make it to 25... not counting if I do Alternate endings. Then I will have "Credits" and I will be thanking who needs to be thanked :) some of you might have been mentioned already but you will be included again. WELL.. Enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 23:

"Would you like to see some of my new tricks?" Agatha asked them. Well, she was focused mainly on her old tutor. The golden haired boy and the sister of Alec were of no consequence to here. She had never even met them before.

"What made you do this, Agatha?" Magnus was truly feeling bone weary and incredibly saddened by this turn of events.

"Love. Magnus you should know what it's like. You love that little boy in there. I love JC. We when I moved to France. I was living in California before that , but I was feeling a little homesick for Europe. I moved to Paris and he came for me. He had heard I was your protégé and knew that meant I learned from the best. He offered me more power. He knew how to give it to me." She danced a bit from foot to foot as if it were impossible for her to stand still. "He injected me with his blood. He had the blood of Lilith in him." She nodded. "You could say we are now eternally linked."

Magnus let her drone on. He was building what power he had left to blow her away. She wouldn't even notice since she was reliving her love story.

"I'll show you," She continued from a sentence Magnus had not been paying attention to. She raised her arms and pink flames shot from her hands. Her left knocked out Izzy, and she aimed her right at Jace. "See how strong I am now. That didn't take anything out of me. It will take a bit of my energy to take you down." She said to Magnus.

Just then Magnus heard a sound that shattered his heart. "Alec." He breathed his name like a prayer as he heard the scream come from the room. He knew his love had been slain.

* * *

Jonathan looked as his beautiful sister. He wiped the blood from his blade on the bed clothes and sheathed his sword. "You know his daddy killed our daddy. It was only fair." He said it with such a light air as if he was saying he owed me twenty five dollars so I took it from his wallet.

He was running his finger over her, leaving her shivering in disgust. He was touching her in ways a lover would do. He nibbled a bit on her earlobe as he whispered to her. "Now we can be together. I know you want it as badly as I do. And we can start a new generation. Our children will be magnificent." She wanted to puke.

Clary was crying and it was making it impossible for her to breathe right. And she was gagging on the cloth that was leaving her mouth dry and sour. She had really liked Alec. He had been there for her when no one else had been. She was so afraid for her life right now, but she was more afraid for her baby's life.

She looked closely at Alec. His chest was moving if only barley. He was still breathing. She would let Jonathan think he was dead.

Outside of the door she heard a female scream; it sounded like it wasn't completely human so she hoped it was Agatha. Then she saw the knob turn. The door came open and she knew all Hell was going to break loose now.

* * *

Magnus threw Agatha onto the ground using his physicality and not his magic. He was moved to super human strength at hearing his beloved shriek of pain. He pulled her hair causing her to screech like a banshee and then he broke her neck. It was too quick to be vengeance but he had other things on his mind.

Now that Agatha was dead, he was able to open the door. Jace and Izzy were knocked out cold still. It was all up to him. The door opened and he took in the scene.

Through the window he could see the full moon risen. The sun had set between the times of them getting here and now. Sebastian or JC or whoever this asshole was, was sitting on a bloodied bed looking like he wanted nothing more than to ravish Clary. Like this was their freaking honey moon or some shit.

Alec was on the floor. His eyes were closed. His blood was pooled around him. Did he see his chest rising and falling. It might be just a fraction of an inch but it was hope. He felt the hatred building in him. He was calling on all the power he could. It was times like these (like he had been in times like these before) that he was glad he was the son of his father. He pulled power from the depths of his soul. He pulled all the power from the bottom of his feet to the ends of his spiked hair.

The flame was huge when he released it. It hit its target. The dark haired imposter bounded off the side of the bed. He flew through the window and fell from the fifth story which is what floor they had ended up on.

Clary had squeezed her eyes shut knowing the flames my hit her too. She was prepared for a burn but felt nothing but a warm breeze and it went sailing by her and tore her brother through the room and out of the window. She opened her eyes and saw Magnus faint. She heard a distant howl and shuddered. Then she heard noises that sounded a lot like a dog shredding his prey.

She could see out into the hall. Izzy and Jace both lay still but she could see they were breathing. Agatha lay with her head turned the wrong way and her eyes stared unseeing into this room. Magnus was faint on the floor but hopefully he would come to soon. Alec still breathing, was losing a lot of blood. And here she was tied up and gagged.

What could she do?

She was thinking all was lost when a brown shaggy dog came in. No, he was too big to be a dog. He was a wolf. Now she wanted to scream. He whined a little when he saw Izzy. Then it hit her. _Simon._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

This was a bad situation. She knew this was Simon's first transition. There would be no way he could control himself and switch back to human. He was already doing well to recognize his passed out girlfriend and not eat her.

"Simon, Come here." Clary said but up against her gag it just sounded like a muffled mess.

Maybe he understood her because his ears perked and he came towards the bed. She held out her wrists that were restrained. He bit at the ties until she was finally free. She released the gag first and threw up beside the bed. She sat back up trying to steady herself. The world was spinning too fast.

Then she untied her feet. She wiped her mouth to get rid of any excess vomit that might have ended up on her face. She scratched Simon's head. He gave her an almost human look that was a mix of amused and sarcastic.

"I need a stele." She was really saying this to herself. She walked to Jace knowing he always carried his. She grabbed it out of his pocket, and he moaned a little. She'd deal with him in a minute. First things first, she put an iratze on Alec's wound. Nothing happened. "Demon sword. Crap." She had forgotten her rotten brother had said the sword was made in the blood that he shared with Lilith. That would could not be healed by angel's marks.

She tried to envision one but her brain just spun in the darkness and made her feel nauseous again. She gagged but managed not to throw up again.

She tried to poke Magnus with her steel toed combats. "Magnus, your job isn't done. You have to get up if you want to save Alec!" She was frustrated and ended up kicking him a lot harder than she meant to. He stirred.

"Alexander." He was looking for him like he'd just woke up from a nightmare. He found him on the floor covered in blood, lying in a pool of it. He pulled his head into his lap. Tears were trying to form, but he wouldn't waste his energy on tears right now.

"Magnus." He breathed. It sounded ragged and gargled. This was bad.

Magnus had to reach into any reserves he might have left. He had been so mad that he had used a lot of his energies trying to kill the weasel who had put Alec in this mess in the first place. He reached into parts of him he didn't know he had. He put his hands on the wound and concentrated. If he could just pull enough juice to stop the bleeding he could get him home and fix the rest.

He hoped.

Clary focused on the others while Magnus worked on Alec. Jace was coming to. He had a few cuts and bruises so she marked him. Izzy was up already and was hugging her wolf around the neck. He licked her face like a puppy. Clary just let them be.

She saw a flash of blue light in the corner of her eye then saw Magnus slump. He must have used the last of his energies. She just hoped it was enough.

"Jace, we need to move them. Can you carry one of them?"

He picked up Alec carefully like he would a baby. He nestled him to his chest and supported him so he would jostle when he walked. "Simon can we put Magnus on your back?" Jace suggested for the other. Simon squat so they could lift Magnus onto his back, and Iz used some strips of cloth from her long skirt to tie him on securely. Simon moved slowly. Jace moved slowly, limping a bit. The iratze was working, and he slowly lost his limp on the journey.

Clary and Izzy leaned on one another as they made their way out. Izzy limped and Clary was weakened by the experience. Her hand lay on her belly as they moved. She hoped everything was ok.

They made their way down the elevator to the ground floor and moved as a slow herd into the night air. It seemed so calm and normal out here in the open. The wind blew calmly. The city noises were uninterrupted. Sirens and car horns in the distance reminded them of normalcy in the city. Clary took a deep breath in.

Jace had sat Alec down across one of the bench seats in the back of the beat up van. He was moving to put Magnus in another.

Clary looked around still taking in her surroundings. In the lights of some nearby street lamps, they could see the glass from the window glittering in the grass. All Clary could think was that there was something missing from this picture.

"Where's the body? Where's Jonathan?"

* * *

Simon was resting in one of the beds, probably Isabelle's. The sun was up now and he was back in human form.

Clary was sitting next to Alec. Jace was down at the foot of the bed. Iz was pacing the room with worry. Her heels clicked as she moved back and forth. She had changed from her torn dress and had thrown it in the trash.

Magnus moved very slowly still not fully charged from depleting himself completely. He had seemed to age almost. Instead of his youthful nineteen year looks he looked about twenty-five. He would give it up permanently if it meant Alec would be ok. He had needles hooked into him with blood flowing into his veins. He had lost too much blood for even a shadowhunter to reproduce the cell count fast enough.

Only time would tell if it had been enough.

Sensing the air about the warlock, Clary got up and pulled the other two shadowhunters out behind her. "We all need to eat. Alec will be mad at us if we let ourselves get sick."

Magnus was grateful Clary seemed clairvoyant at the moment. He let the tears slide down his cheeks. He'd been holding them back. "Alexander you have to wake up. I need you here with me, my love. Please wake up." He chanted it over and over. The words ran together and lost their individual meanings. They made one long word that meant the world to the man saying it.

_**A/N: now the question is which ending wins the battle royale to make it to Original ending? What do you all want? I have a couple... I don't know if I should be nice or not... You know shadowhunters have a short life expectancy... oh... you will just have to wait and see. :) I am evil...**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: Here it is... chapter 25... what do you think will happen...At the end I will have my "credits" but for now... find out how it ends. And I have decided to do Alternate endings... So yay...**_

Chapter 25:

It had been a week. Alec was still in coma mode, and Magnus was getting very frustrated. He'd been too late. Or maybe he had used the wrong spells. Something was terribly wrong. Alec should be awake by now. He just didn't know why his little shadowhunter wouldn't open his eyes. He missed that unique shade of blue. He missed the life in his eyes. He missed his laugh and his kiss and his touch.

It was like half of his heart just wasn't beating anymore, and he was barely alive. "Alexander, you have to wake up soon."

He was stroking the dark hair on Alec's head. Pleading him silently to wake up, he let the tears slide down his face.

* * *

Alec was sitting on a grassy hill. The sun shone brightly. "Where are we, dad?" He asked Robert who was sitting next to him.

"This is Idris. Don't you remember it?"

Alec looked around him. The green grass, the flowers, the blue skies all looked familiar. It was like he had dreamed of this place before. He could see towers in the distance. Alec nodded finally. It had been years since he had been there. He had been a young boy.

"This knoll is where I died." Robert said. Alec looked at him for the first time. He was wearing his gear. It was like the picture he had of him. He looked about twenty-five years old.

"You're so young." Alec was shocked to realize how young his dad had really been when he died.

"It's all part of the life, son. We don't have as long as most people." He shrugged. "My life was short, but it was a good one. I had two amazing children who I love." He put his arm around his son. "I had the love of my life. Some people never get that."

"I do." Alec whispered it.

"I know. I watch you, and your sister, and Maryse." The way he said Maryse's name was like music. "I miss you all the time, but I get to see you. I get to know you are happy. Your mom did a great job with you both." He pulled Alec in close to his side. "I am proud of you." He put a kiss on top of his son's head.

Alec had wondered how his dad would take it, him being gay. It didn't seem to bother him. "Life is what you make of it, Alec. Remember that. Love who you love and live like you have no tomorrow."

"Am I dead?" Alec was scared to know the answer.

"Are you?" Robert asked. It was such a dad thing to do. Letting you children figure it out on their own.

Alec didn't feel dead. He felt sad, and he felt tired. If he was dead he wouldn't feel tired or sad, would he? "I don't think so." Alec said.

"Then I guess you aren't." Robert stood up and helped Alec to his feet. "It's time for you to go."

Alec threw his arms around his dad. He could just stay here with him. This wasn't fair. "Daddy, don't leave again." He was crying. Tears streaked his face. He held him tight.

"Alexander."

* * *

Magnus was squatted next to the bed. He was holding Alec down to the bed. He was thrashing and whining in his sleep. It wasn't like a seizure but Magnus was scared. He didn't know what to do. He was afraid to stun him with Magic. This was the first he had shown any life.

"Alexander," He whispered in a calming voice. He petted his hair and kept cooing his name.

Alec stopped thrashing. He opened his eyes.

Magnus pulled him into a hug. Knowing deep down he shouldn't move him so quickly like that, he didn't care. "Oh, Alec. I have been so worried."

Alec was weeping. He wrapped his arms around his love. It was bitter sweet. He was with the love of his life, but he missed being with his dad. Magnus tightened his hold while he sobbed. They didn't talk for a long time. Magnus just held him.

* * *

They sat at the table. Jocelyn and Luke were back. Clary was sitting next to her mom and Jace was on the other side holding her hand. Izzy had Simon next to her. Luke had taken it upon himself to take Simon under his wing. He knew a someone who had become a werewolf and was able to help him. Luckily he lived in the city and was part of the local pack.

Magnus was there next to Alec. He was keeping close to him all the time now. Alec hadn't told Izzy about the dream or vision or whatever he had with his dad in it. He had told Maryse. She had sobbed in her hands. She smiled at Alec when she finally pulled her face away from her hands and grabbed him into a hug. Something about it had comforted her after all these years.

"Mom, Luke," Clary started. "Jace and I have something to tell you."

Jocelyn looked at her daughter. Her looked showed she was uncertain about what was about to be said.

"We are engaged." Clary held out her hand. Izzy had told Jace about the tradition of giving a ring to proposed and helped Jace pick it out. It was something that was a mundane tradition, but Clary loved it. "And we're pregnant." She added as Jocelyn hugged her from the first news.

Magnus had checked her after the who ordeal and things were still ok with the little bean. Jocelyn sat down quickly. She looked pale and like she was going to cry.

"We'd like your permission to marry soon." Jace said. He was going to be 18 in a couple of months Clary would be 17 just a bit after that. "After Clary's birthday, but before the baby is born." He added.

Jocelyn, still shocked, just sat there. Luke cleared his throat. "I believe that would be a good idea, Jace." He was holding back some emotion. "As long as it makes Clary happy."

Clary squealed very much like Izzy and hugged Jace. Izzy clapped and said, "We have lots to do now." The men of the table all looked scared, except Magnus. He smiled and winked at the girls.

Life was going to be different.

The clave was still on the lookout for Jonathan Morgenstern. His body was not found anywhere. But for now this family was taking it one day at a time, just like his dad told him to do. Today was a day to celebrate.

_**Thanks to all of my reviewers! twilightcrazyxX ,malec . love who reviews all the time and makes me happy :) ,Skyscraper-over-monroeville, alicelightwoodbane, pale . is . the . new . tan, and especially HikariMelody who has reviewed my story's every chapter and my other story too! **_


	26. Alternate Ending 1

Alt Ending 1: (some if it overlaps but there are subtle important differences in the Alec sequence….. and then a completely different end to this one)

Alec was sitting on a grassy hill. The sun shone brightly. "Where are we, dad?" He asked Robert who was sitting next to him.

"This is Idris. Don't you remember it?"

Alec looked around him. The green grass, the flowers, the blue skies all looked familiar. It was like he had dreamed of this place before. He could see towers in the distance. Alec nodded finally. It had been years since he had been there. He had been a young boy.

"This knoll is where I died." Robert said. Alec looked at him for the first time. He was wearing his gear. It was like the picture he had of him. He looked about twenty-five years old.

"You're so young." Alec was shocked to realize how young his dad had really been when he died.

"It's all part of the life, son. We don't have as long as most people." He shrugged. "My life was short, but it was a good one. I had two amazing children who I love." He put his arm around his son. "I had the love of my life. Some people never get that."

"I do." Alec whispered it.

"I know. I watch you, and your sister, and Maryse." The way he said Maryse's name was like music. "I miss you all the time, but I get to see you. I get to know you are happy. Your mom did a great job with you both." He pulled Alec in close to his side. "I am proud of you." He put a kiss on top of his son's head. Alec had wondered how his dad would take it, him being gay. It didn't seem to bother him. "Life is what you make of it, Alec. Love who you love and live like you have no tomorrow."

"Am I dead?" Alec was scared to know the answer.

Robert stood up and helped Alec to his feet. "It's time for you to go."

Alec threw his arms around his dad. He could just stay here with him. This wasn't fair. "Daddy, don't leave again." He was crying. Tears streaked his face. He held him tight.

"Alexander."

* * *

Magnus sat on a grassy knoll in Idris. His knees pulled up and his chin resting on them. He is watching the sea of white as shadowhunters gather for the funeral pyre. He lets out a breath that he'd been holding and looks around him.

He's alone. He feels alone and cold. He wished Alec was there with him but he wasn't. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Why did he even come?

Why were they in Idris anyway?

Magnus thought about the last time he saw Alec. His blue eyes had fluttered open and he had smiled at him. "Magnus." They had embraced. Then Alec had gone back under and into a coma like state again.

Magnus had tested to make sure the demon blood from the blade hadn't gone septic on him. He should be fine and awake but he wasn't.

Was it the stress?

This was so awful.

Magnus came back to the present and the shadowhunters were dispersing. It was over.

He saw a group of people coming toward him, golden hair and red hair shining in the sun. Izzy was with them too her ebony hair flowing down her back. They were all dry eyes.

Magnus stood and walked through them to the one bringing up the back. Blue eyes shining looked into his. "Alexander." He wrapped him up in his arms.

"I spit on his ashes." Alec said with a laugh. "They didn't like it too much."

"I don't understand what this was all about anyway. The little twerp didn't deserve this service." There was poison in Magnus's words.

"He was a shadowhunter." He shrugged. "His father got the pyre too. I don't get it really either."

They walked away from the rising smoke hand in hand. They just wanted to go home.

_**A/N: hmmm did you think it was Alec at first? HMMM?**_


	27. Alternate Ending 2

Alt Ending 2: (again there is only one small change in the Alec sequence. You might not even notice it… but there is a completely different ending after it…. So read )

It had been a week and Alec was still in a coma like state. Magnus wanted to scream. He didn't know what had happened. He laid down to sleep; tomorrow is a new day.

* * *

Alec was sitting on a grassy hill. The sun shone brightly. "Where are we, dad?" He asked Robert who was sitting next to him.

"This is Idris. Don't you remember it?"

Alec looked around him. The green grass, the flowers, the blue skies all looked familiar. It was like he had dreamed of this place before. He could see towers in the distance. Alec nodded finally. It had been years since he had been there. He had been a young boy.

"This knoll is where I died." Robert said. Alec looked at him for the first time. He was wearing his gear. It was like the picture he had of him. He looked about twenty-five years old.

"You're so young." Alec was shocked to realize how young his dad had really been when he died.

"It's all part of the life, son. We don't have as long as most people." He shrugged. "My life was short, but it was a good one. I had two amazing children who I love." He put his arm around his son. "I had the love of my life. Some people never get that."

"I do." Alec whispered it.

"I know. I watch you, and your sister, and Maryse." The way he said Maryse's name was like music. "I miss you all the time, but I get to see you. I get to know you are happy. Your mom did a great job with you both." He pulled Alec in close to his side. "I am proud of you." He put a kiss on top of his son's head.

Alec had wondered how his dad would take it, him being gay. It didn't seem to bother him. "Life is what you make of it, Alec. Remember that. Love who you love and live like you have no tomorrow."

"Am I dead?" Alec was scared to know the answer.

Robert stood up and helped Alec to his feet. "It's time for you to go."

Alec threw his arms around his dad. He could just stay here with him. This wasn't fair. "Daddy, don't leave me again." He was crying. Tears streaked his face. He held him tight.

* * *

Alec. Magnus was looking into the cool blue pools that haunted his dreams. He took him into his arms and kissed him.

Alec had a sad smile on his face.

"I just came to say goodbye, Magnus."

"What do you mean? Are you leaving me?" Magnus didn't understand what he'd done wrong.

Alec just sighed sadly and nodded. He gave him the most passionate kiss that Magnus had ever had. Their tears mingled at their lips. Their kiss turned salty from the mix. Magnus didn't want to break away he knew if he did, he would lose him forever. Alec broke the kiss, "Magnus, wake up."

Alec walked away and Magnus could feel reality coming to him.

He jerked up on the cot he was occupying while Alec was in the infirmary. He was told he could have one of the bedrooms, but he wanted to stay close. He jumped up out of the bed now and went to Alec's side.

He wasn't breathing.

Magnus channeled his powers trying to jump start the heart. How long had he been out? He tried for over an hour. He tried every spell, he tried everything he could think of. Alec was gone.

His heart shattered.

Jace came running in. Knowing something was wrong, his rune had disappeared from his arm. He saw Magnus slumped over Alec sobbing in a way he had never heard anyone sob before. It was hear wrenching. Jace walked over to the lifeless body. His blood boiled with anger. Jonathan Morgenstern would pay for this.

He put a hand on the warlock's shuddering shoulder. "He will pay," he promised. For once, Magnus and Jace were on the same page.

* * *

Alec walked in the bright lights of this foreign place. He squinted against the brightness before his eyes adjusted.

He saw a man who he recognized instantly. His dad. "You didn't leave me." He said astonished.

"No, Alec, you've joined me here." He pulled him to a seat and showed him what looked to be a lake. "Look." He instructed.

Alec looked down. He gasped. Magnus was leaned over his body wailing. Jace was trying to comfort him. Alec felt a pain in his chest. This was heartbreak.

"I thought you couldn't feel pain in Heaven."

THE END

**_A/N: This one is actually my favorite ending even though it is VERY SAD :( I just know life isn't always all about happy endings... so well, ya know. That is it though... this story is done... Like with my last story, If I start to do another one, I will put a preview up as a chapter on here. So look out for that. I have a few ideas..._**

**_Thanks for reading... and reviewing :) :) :)_**


	28. And Now For Another Story PREVIEW

_**A/N: this is a preview for my next story! I have been dreaming this up for a while. OK guys this is going to be centered around two OCs Rory (child of Jace and Clary) and Maxine (Izzy's daughter). It takes place pretty much 18 years after the books as they are now. (In case this is the future this is before CoHF) HAHA. So I will post my summary and a couple of snippets from parts of it. Please look for it soon.**_

_**COMING SOON: **_

_**Summary:**_

Rory is moving to New York with his mom and dad. They are going to be taking over the institute there. He is in big trouble when he gets there, though. He falls-hard-for the wrong person.

Maxine was beautiful. She came from a family that pushed all the boundaries and she loved them all the more for it. Her world was filled with excitement and she really kicks butt-demon butt. But Maxine's world is about to come crashing down around her. She is surprised when her cousin moves back with his family and she has feelings for him that she shouldn't.

_**Snippets:**_

It smelled delicious and Max couldn't help but wonder who would cook when grandma was gone. The angel knows, her mother cannot cook.

"Alec and Magnus will be here shortly to make sure they are here for their arrival." Maryse was excited. For at least a couple of days she would have her entire family under one roof again.

"Are they bringing Magalie, too?"

"Of course they are, sweetie." Her grandmother said.

_**##**_

Then his eyes landed on her. They felt like lasers as they scanned her body. It took all of her control not to fidget as he moved his eyes up and down her body. She almost felt like she was being undressed by his eyes. She thought that didn't sound too bad.

She mentally kicked herself for the thought.

"Maxine, you remember Rory, right?"

_**##**_

He fell and rolled and sprung up on his feet. Smiling smugly at his own smoothness.

Then he chin dropped he lost his smug smirk, but one spread on her face. She knew she should be embarrassed by this but she really wasn't. She knew she was good looking. She came from good stock, as mundanes might say. Maybe she should feign embarrassment and cover herself. But dammit it was her room and she was enjoying her air dry process.

"You can pick your chin up off the floor."

_**OK, ok , ok. Look for it to be posting up in the next few days or so… I am still in plotting and planning process. I have certain scenes in my head and all. These snippets will be early on so you won't get too much information about the plot HA HA HA. I know I can be just a little evil sometimes. Love you anyway little readers! **_


	29. Author's Note

Hey all This is just and A/N to say I have a new story up. Lilac and Lace. Please check it out. It is about descendants of the Lightwoods and the Herondale/Wayland/Morgenstern/Whatever their names are LOL


End file.
